


Szkolne Dni

by KitsuneeChan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneeChan/pseuds/KitsuneeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TŁUMACZENIE Z JĘZYKA ANGIELSKIEGO<br/>Autorką fanfiction jest niesamowita Catfeyrac, której bardzo dziękuję za pozwolenie przetłumaczenia tego opowiadania. ♡</p><p>Szkolne AU, romans, YouTuberzy, humor - mam nadzieję, że będziecie się przy tym tak dobrze bawić jak ja. ;)<br/>Zapraszam~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwszy dzień, nowe początki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064316) by [Catfeyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac). 
  * A translation of [School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064316) by [Catfeyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac). 



> W rozdziale pojawia się rzecz określana jako "paper-football": papierowa piłka nożna. Składa się to z papieru, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, i kiedyś była to dość popularna zabawa - coś jak teraz "piekło-niebo". W Polsce było znane pod angielską nazwą, więc postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć w tekście tego zwrotu.
> 
> Dla osób nieznających określenia SHIP, które też się tu pojawia:  
> SHIP; od słowa "shipping" - uznawanie, że dwójka osób powinna stworzyć między sobą jakaś relację, najczęściej romantyczną. Taki ship zawsze ma jakąś nazwę, zazwyczaj z połączenia imion tych osób.

_Biiip, biiip, biiip._  
Dan jęknął i przekręcił się, aby wyłączyć budzik, którego jak się okazało nie było tam gdzie normalnie. Niewyraźnie otworzył oczy i zauważył, że jego telefon nie znajduje się na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Usiadł i skierował wzrok na biurko po drugiej stronie pokoju, gdzie komórka dalej przypominała mu o wstaniu. Uderzył głową o poduszkę, wypuszczając z siebie długi jęk.  
Leżał tak przez minutę, aż pipczenie zaczęło zagłuszać inne dźwięki. Wtedy szybko wyskoczył z łóżka, zanim mógł mieć chwilę, aby na nowo przemyśleć swoją decyzję. Podszedł do biurka, aby wyłączyć alarm i starł resztki senności z oczu. Kiedy w następnej sekundzie obudził się całkowicie, uświadomił sobie, że wokół pachnie kuchnią jego mamy: smaczny zapach bekonu powoli wypełniał pokój. Zgadywał, że to z okazji pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole miał tę dodatkową przyjemność. Nagle zapragnął jednak nie wstać przed chwilą z łóżka i ogarnął go niepokój.  
_Co założy? Jak powinien się zaprezentować? Czy znajdzie przyjaciół? A może znów będą się nad nim znęcać?_  
\- Daniel, powinieneś się pośpieszyć, jeśli nie chcesz być spóźniony! - zawołała mama z drugiego pokoju.   
Dan wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął szukać swojego codziennego ubrania po tym jak podłączył prostownicę do włosów, aby się zagrzała. Nie wybrał niczego przez co by się wyróżniał: zwykłą koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Przeciągnął prostownicą kilka razy po włosach i zbiegł po schodach na dół ze swoim plecakiem.  
Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy wbiegł do kuchni. Podała mu talerz z jajkami i bekonem, a chłopak usiadł i zaczął szybko jeść.  
\- Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. Jestem pewna, że spotkasz miłych ludzi i zdobędziesz przyjaciół.  
Wydał z siebie dźwięk świadczący o tym, że nie zgadza się z jej słowami.  
\- To nowe miasto, ludzie będą inni. - pocieszyła go, zabierając talerz, gdy skończył jeść - Miłego dnia!  
Pomachał jej na pożegnanie, kiedy wyszedł i rozpoczął krótki spacer do nowej szkoły.  
Przez cały czas martwił się o wszystko, a jednocześnie o nic. Nie chciał już być tym uczniem, który podczas lunchu siedzi sam i odzywa się do innych tylko wtedy, gdy musi. Spróbował się uspokoić patrząc na otoczenie, którym szedł.  
_Tu jest ślicznie_ , pomyślał. Razem z mamą zamieszkali blisko miasta, ale nie w nim. Droga którą szedł była otoczona przez drzewa i od czasu do czasu mógł zauważyć ukryte podjazdy, a opadłe liście chrzęściły pod jego stopami. To przypomniało mu, że jest tutaj nowym dzieckiem. Może to pomoże mu poznać ludzi? Miał nadzieję, że gdyby jednak otrzymał negatywną opinię, inni będą go po prostu ignorować.  
Spacer trwał jednocześnie za długo i zbyt krótko, ale tak czy owak, wkrótce doszedł do uczelni. Ścisnął nerwowo swój plecak, kiedy przechodził obok innych uczniów, ale zdawało się, że nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Wygląda na to, że znowu będzie niewidzialnym chłopakiem. Przyśpieszył kroku aż dotarł do sekretariatu. Kobieta siedząca za biurkiem spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Cześć, um, jestem Dan Howell. Nowy tutaj. - powiedział z zakłopotaniem, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Och, jasne. Jedna chwilka. - zaczęła przekładać jakieś papiery i kilka z nich podała chłopakowi - Tutaj są arkusze z kontaktem w razie nagłych wypadków i formularze z dostępem do Internetu. Postaraj się je oddać do końca tego tygodnia lub tak szybko jak to możliwe.  
Przytaknął i niemalże wepchnął je do plecaka.  
\- Tutaj jest mapa uczelni i twój plan lekcji. - powiedziała, podając mu kolejne kartki.  
Kiedy zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek, podziękował jej i odszedł, patrząc na swój plan. Salę znalazł na mapie i przeszedł przez tłumy do klasy.  
Nauczyciel w średnim wieku, pan Cornelly, zaprosił go do sali. Dan zauważył, że mężczyzna miał irlandzki akcent i przez to można było zrozumieć tylko połowę z wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Zdawało mu się, że powiedział, aby zajął wolne miejsce z tyłu klasy. Ruszył w tamtą stronę, czując się niezręcznie obok innych nastolatków, którzy się w niego wpatrywali. Na tyle klasy było puste miejsce, tuż przy oknie. Blisko siedział chłopak, który właśnie robił paper-football. Dan szybko usiadł, niepewny czy zacząć z nim rozmowę, czy nie. Jednak niepotrzebnie się tym martwił, bo ledwo sekundę po tym jak usiadł, w głowę uderzył go jakiś papier. Zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, a drugi chłopak zręcznie chwycił przedmiot z jego ławki.  
\- Wybacz, mój cel jest zły; chciałem trafić w ławkę przed tobą - tym razem rzucił w dobre miejsce zanim z powrotem się do niego odwrócił - Cześć, nowy. Wygląda na to, że nareszcie będę miał kumpla siedzącego obok mnie. Jestem Chris.  
\- Dan... - powiedział powoli, wciąż niepewny tego, co przed chwilą się stało.  
\- Skąd jesteś, Danny? - zapytał, składając ramiona na jego ławce.  
\- Dan. Z Wokingham.  
\- Ach, czyli to dla ciebie bardzo nowe otoczenie. Tak mi się zdawało, że masz akcent południowy. Co cię sprowadziło do Manchesteru?  
\- Jest kilka powodów. Główny to chyba fakt, że moja mama znalazła tutaj lepszą pracę. - powiedział, stukając palcami o ławkę i rozglądając się po klasie.  
\- Brzmi fajnie. PJ, tu jest nowy dzieciak! - krzyknął w stronę innego chłopaka, który właśnie do nich szedł - To jest Dan. Dan, to jest PJ Lihottie.  
\- Liguari - poprawił PJ, rzucając w głowę Chrisa paczką chipsów. Nie wydawał się tym ani trochę zmieszany, bo zaraz potem ją otworzył i zaczął jeść - Miło mi cię poznać, Dan. Od razu powinienem przeprosić za wszystko co powiedział Chris.  
\- Ej! - zaprotestował drugi chłopak.  
\- Nie mógłbym mu zaufać - powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście, że byś nie mógł, panie Perfekcyjny.  
PJ podniósł mały paper-football leżący na ławce i otworzył go. Dan zauważył, że było tam coś napisane. Niestety nastolatek podarł szybko kartkę, więc Howell nie zdążył jej przeczytać. Ale wnioskując po czerwoności twarzy PJ'a, nie było to nic dobrego - szczególnie, że Chris uśmiechał się złowieszczo.  
Dzwonek zadzwonił zanim którykolwiek z nich odezwał się ponownie, a nauczyciel zaczął mówić o równaniach matematycznych.  
\- Nie martw się Dan, jesteś pewnie przy tym samym punkcie co my. Nikt nie potrafi do końca go zrozumieć przez jego akcent. - powiedział Chris, kiedy chłopak pobazgrał zeszyt, w którym, jak przypuszczał, robił notatki.

Po matematyce dzień był raczej w miarę spokojny: kilkoro uczniów pożerało go zaciekawionym wzrokiem i zapisywał potrzebne informacje na zajęciach, które odbyły się przed lunchem. Chris i PJ zaprosili go, aby usiadł z nimi, dlatego szybko znalazł ich na stołówce. Kiedy zajął obok nich miejsce, usłyszał kawałek szeptanej rozmowy grupki dziewczyn:  
\- Patrzcie, to ten nowy!  
\- Jest całkiem uroczy, nie uważacie?  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy jest gejem.  
\- Pewnie tak, skoro kręci się dookoła tych dwóch.  
Dan zignorował szepty; doświadczał już wcześniej gejowskich żartów skierowanych w jego stronę, a orientacja nowo poznanych przyjaciół nie jest ani trochę jego sprawą. Tak czy inaczej nie miałoby to znaczenia, gdyby chcieli zostać jego przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jak ci mija pierwszy dzień? Oczywiście oprócz tego, że poznałeś dwóch najfajniejszych chłopaków w Anglii podczas swoich pierwszych zajęć - zapytał Chris patrząc na niego skupiony, jakby to było przesłuchanie.  
Dan odsunął się trochę dalej od kolegi, zanim odpowiedział:  
\- Nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło.  
\- Jak dotąd! Jeszcze możesz spotkać jakąś gorącą dziewczynę lub chłopaka, kogokolwiek wolisz.  
\- Nie wiem, to na prawdę nigdy nie było czymś w moim stylu. Chodzi mi o to, że nikt wcześniej ze mną nie rozmawiał, oprócz momentów, kiedy nazywali mnie Królem Gejów.  
\- Wow... Król Gejów. W takim razie kłaniam się tobie, Wasza Wysokość. - Chris wstał i wykonał dramatyczny ukłon przed zarumienionym Danem.  
\- Siadaj, wyglądasz jak ciul. - powiedział PJ zerkając na niego znad książki, którą właśnie czytał.   
\- Och, ale ja myślałem, że jestem jedyną taką osobistością.  
PJ westchnął, kręcąc głową. Następnie zwrócił się do Dana:  
\- Jeśli spotkasz kogoś, mam nadzieję, że nie utkniesz z taką osobą jak ten głupek.  
\- Kochasz mnieeee...  
Chris usiadł wygodniej i przytulił się do PJ'a, który z drobną irytacją wrócił do czytania książki i ignorowania przyjaciela.  
Dan zamaskował śmiech kaszlem i rozejrzał się po stołówce. Rozpoznał kilkoro uczniów z innych zajęć – teraz wszyscy byli rozmieszani w tym dużym pomieszczeniu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do kolegów. Zauważył, że Chris odczepił się już od PJ'a, który teraz z zadowoleniem jadł kolejną paczkę chipsów.  
\- Więc jakbłe masz therass zajękcia? - zapytał chłopak pomiędzy kęsami.  
\- Aktorstwo, a potem nauki humanistyczne.  
\- Aw, spójrz, artysta jest pośród nas!  
\- Mama uważa, że aktorstwo pomoże mi się otworzyć. Chociaż dzisiaj rozmawiałem z ludźmi, więc jestem pewien, że będzie podekscytowana.  
\- Poza tym to naprawdę dobra klasa. Moja mama zapisała mnie na te zajęcia w którymś semestrze i byłem okropny. Nie dlatego, że nie umiałem grać. Serio, sądzę że wywalili mnie z grupy tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem wznieciłem ogień w trakcie praktyk. - powiedział zwyczajnie Chris.  
Dan spojrzał na niego, a nastolatek zaśmiał się widząc lekkie przerażenie na jego twarzy.  
\- No już, już, nie strasz chłopaka - odezwał się PJ i uderzył przyjaciela w ramię.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc pożegnali się, zanim poszli do swoich klas.  
\- Do jutra! Och, pożegnania są tak rozkosznie nieszczęśliwymi momentami! - Chris ukłonił się i odszedł z PJ'em.  
Dan nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Byli dziwni - przynajmniej Chris - ale mili - no dobra, tylko PJ. I wydawało się, że chcą zostać jego przyjaciółmi, a to był coś z czym nigdy wcześniej się nie zetknął. _Może mama miała rację_ , pomyślał znajdując drogę do sali aktorstwa. W końcu nikt nie popychał go na ściany.  
To było największe pomieszczenie, oprócz stołówki, jakie Dan do tej pory widział w tej uczelni. Przed małą sceną było kilka rzędów krzeseł, a na ścianach ktoś przykleił plakaty różnych sztuk i musicali. Dziewczyna, która tam stała, podeszła do niego kiedy wszedł do środka. _Wow, jest na prawdę śliczna_. Swoje długie, brązowe włosy ściągnęła w kucyka i miała na sobie za duży sweter.  
\- Hej, mam na imię Zoe! Zgaduję, że jesteś nowy? - jej akcent nie był dokładnie taki sam jak reszty uczniów, których słyszał. Nie jest północny, jak akcent Chrisa. Może pochodzi z terenów zachodnich krajów.  
\- Tak, jestem Dan - powiedział zakłopotany.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby, abyś był przerażony, to bardzo przyjacielskie środowisko. I ludzie tutaj są tacy kochani! Poznałeś wiele osób do tej pory?  
\- Dwóch chłopaków z moich pierwszych zajęć, PJ'a i Chrisa.  
\- Hm, nie znam ich. Przypuszczam, że są na twoim roku. Ty jesteś na 10, prawda? - zapytała.  
Przytaknął, rozglądając się znowu po pomieszczeniu. Było tam tylko kilka innych osób i wydawało się, że nauczyciel jeszcze się nie pojawił.  
\- Może Troye ich zna. Chodź, przedstawię ci moich przyjaciół! - Zoe poprowadziła go w stronę dwójki uczniów: blondynki, która właśnie wiązała sobie włosy na czubku głowy i młodziej wyglądającego chłopaka, piszącego do kogoś wiadomość na komórce.   
\- Dan, to jest Troye i Louise. Moi drodzy, to jest Dan. -  powiedziała Zoe, kiedy dotarła do nich w towarzystwie Howella.  
\- Cześć! - powiedziała Louise radosnym głosem.  
\- Hej - odezwał się Troye, szybko kończąc pisać wiadomość przed spojrzeniem na chłopaka.  
\- Jest nowym uczniem w naszej szkole i na razie poznał tylko dwie osoby. - wyjaśniła Zoe i usiadła obok przyjaciółki. Gestem pokazała, aby Dan usiadł razem z nimi, więc nastolatek zajął miejsce przy dziewczynie.  
\- Och, na prawdę? Kogo? - zapytała Louise, przybliżając się, aby lepiej go widzieć.  
\- Chrisa Kendall i PJ’a Liguari. - odpowiedział, starając się nie czuć niekomfortowo.  
\- Znasz ich, Troye? - Zoe zwróciła się do drugiego chłopaka.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Byłem z nimi w klasie w poprzednim roku, ale nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiałem. Chociaż wydawało mi się, że są bardzo mili.  
Dan zmarszczył brwi. On nawet nie brzmi jak brytyjczyk.  
\- Zauważyłeś akcent, prawda? - zapytała Louise z uśmiechem.  
\- Tak. Wybacz, byłem po prostu trochę zaskoczony. - w tym momencie bardzo chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Dlaczego? To nawet nie było nic wielkiego! Muszę się uspokoić, to są mili ludzie, mówił sam do siebie.  
\- Pochodzę z Perth, jestem Australijczykiem. Przeprowadziłem się tutaj rok temu. Też kiedyś przechodziłem przez bycie nowym uczniem, więc zapewniam cię, że nie masz się czym martwić.  
Przytaknął, niepewny co na to odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście ten moment wykorzystała Louise, aby nachylić się nad Zoe i wyszeptać:  
\- Alfie się na ciebie patrzy.  
Dan zerknął w tył, w miejsce gdzie obie dziewczyny teraz spoglądały. Faktycznie, ciemnowłosy chłopak patrzył na nią, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zobaczył jej spojrzenie utkwione w sobie. Howell pomyślał, że wygląda znajomo. Może był w jednej z jego innych klas?  
\- Aww, Zalfie niedługo stanie się prawdą, mówię wam to. - powiedział Troye uśmiechając się do Zoe, której policzki przybrały lekko czerwoną barwę, czego nie zdołał ukryć makijaż.  
Zoe uderzyła go żartobliwie, a Dan nagle docenił to, jak komfortowo wszyscy zachowywali się w swoim towarzystwie. Nawet jeśli on sam czuł się nie na właściwym miejscu.  
Dzwonek zadzwonił i po chwili, podczas której rozmawiali, do sali weszła nauczycielka. Była młodą blondynką; mogłaby z łatwością uchodzić za uczennicę uniwerku. Zobaczyła Dana i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Witaj, ty musisz być Dan Howell! Jestem pani Bennett. Na razie masz kilka straconych zajęć, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce nadrobisz zaległości. Jednak teraz jesteś idealnie w samą porę, bo właśnie rozpoczynamy nową produkcję. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się za tydzień. Będziecie mieli trochę czasu w klasie każdego dnia na przygotowanie swojej roli, ale oczekuję od was również trochę wysiłku poza szkołą! Ponieważ jest to nasza pierwsza produkcja w tym roku, zagramy bardzo dobrze znaną sztukę. Co się tyczy muzyków, musicale będziemy robić w następnym semestrze. Wracając do naszego obecnego zadania, będziemy wystawiać _Romea i Julię_!  
Zoe i Louise chwyciły się za ręce, podekscytowane. Troye zaśmiał się lekko, widząc ich reakcje.  
\- Na przesłuchanie przygotujecie monolog, własny lub z istniejącej sztuki. Tak czy owak, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, więc nie czujcie się też zobowiązani. Każdy w tym pokoju, oprócz mnie, weźmie udział w produkcji, więc bez obaw.  
Dan wstrzymał oddech i przestał słuchać.   
Obowiązkowe wystąpienie w sztuce? Będzie musiał wyjść przed tłum i przy każdej możliwej okazji będzie robił z siebie błazna! Czemu jego matka myśli, że to dobry pomysł? Jedynym powodem, przez który zgodził się na to wszystko było to, że liczył na to, że będzie mógł trzymać się z dala od produkcji. No dobra, może mógłby się zgodzić na zagranie kogoś drugoplanowego. Przecież to, że musi tutaj być nie znaczy, że musi mieć główną rolę. Mógłby być po prostu jedną z postaci w tle.  
\- Teraz macie zacząć przygotowywać role i powoli je zapamiętywać.  
Zoe odwróciła się do Dana.  
\- Którą postać chciałbyś zagrać?  
\- Nie wiem, tak na prawdę to nie chcę żadnej. Nie wiedziałem, że występowanie w sztuce jest obowiązkowe... Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego. Myślę, że pewnie będę po prostu jedną z postaci drugoplanowych. - wyjaśnił z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Och, no dawaj. To jedynie będzie dla ciebie gorsze, jeśli nie będziesz chciał tego zrobić. - odezwał się Troye.  
\- Wiesz, ja też na samym początku nie chciałam uczęszczać na zajęcia aktorstwa. Zapisałam się, bo chodziła tutaj Zoe. Ale szybko przestałam być nerwowa i teraz mam z tego niezłą zabawę. W dodatku, to jedne z moich ulubionych zajęć. - powiedziała śpiewnie Louise.  
\- Będzie fajnie, jeśli nie będziesz się martwił o widownie, czy o cokolwiek innego. - zapewniła Zoe.  
Dan pomyślał przez chwilę. Może mają rację.  
\- W takim razie... Na pewno nie Romeo. Może Benvolio? Był w porządku, nie sądzicie? - powiedział po pewnym czasie.  
\- Tak, nawet już cię mogę zobaczyć jako Benvolia. Och, jestem taka podekscytowana! Kocham te produkcje, zawsze są takie zabawne! - pisnęła Zoe.  
\- Oo, Benvolio ma monolog! Możesz go wykorzystać. Pani Benett nigdy by tego nie przyznała, ale uwielbia, kiedy podczas przesłuchań mówimy rolę postaci, którą chcemy zagrać. - Louise pokazała mu monolog, który znalazła na swoim telefonie.  
Szybko przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście i odkrył, że już to wcześniej czytał po angielsku.  
\- Tak, zgaduję, że to odniesie sukces.  
Zapadła między nimi cisza, w czasie której każdy dociekliwie studiował swoje role. Dan uznał, że już nie czuje się tak niezręcznie... I cisza też nie była nieprzyjemna.  
\- Czy myślicie, że monolog _Ale, cisza! Cóż za blask strzelił tam z okna!_ jest zbyt przesadzony, aby go wykonać na przesłuchaniu? - zapytał głośno Troye.  
Zoe roześmiała się.  
\- Tylko jeśli ja zrobię _Ach, Romeo, Romeo, czemuż ty jesteś Romeo_. Ona to uwielbia. Szczególnie w twoim wykonaniu.  
Dan zaśmiał się razem z innymi, czując się o wiele lepiej niż gdy przyszedł. Czas zdawał się mijać bardzo szybko do zakończenia lekcji. Cała trójka wymieniła się z Danem numerami i powiedzieli mu, aby pisał jak będzie potrzebował przyjaciela lub pomocy z tekstem.  
Chłopak wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy szedł na swoją ostatnią lekcję. Nauczyciel zaprosił go do sali, wskazując na miejsce, w którym miał usiąść. Znowu była to oddalona ławka w rzędzie przy oknie. Wydawało się nawet mniej szaro i chmurzyście niż wcześniej. Zajął swoje krzesło, a chłopak siedzący obok spojrzał na niego.  
\- Jesteś tutaj nowy?  
Dan przytaknął, zerkając na drugiego nastolatka. Miał podobną fryzurę do Howella, długą grzywkę i trochę ciemniejsze włosy. Czarne włosy sprawiały, że jego niebieskie oczy nieznacznie się wyróżniały. Dan nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że pomyślał, że chłopak jest uroczy.  
\- Fajnie. Chcę cię zapewnić, że nie jestem szalony, czy coś. Nazywam się Phil. - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Dan. - odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wydawało się, że jego zdenerwowanie jednak nie zniknęło na stałe.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać, Dan.  
Zaległa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której Howell zastanawiał się co może powiedzieć i czy w ogóle powinien się odezwać.  
\- Lubisz _Pokémony_? - zapytał Phil.  
Dan przytaknął, ciesząc się z przyjemnego tematu.  
\- Pewnie. Kto nie lubi?  
\- Tylko dziwacy - chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- No cóż, jeśli mamy zamiar być tutaj szczerzy, to prawdopodobnie byliby to zwyczajni i rozsądni ludzie.  
\- W takim razie byliby nudni. Jaka jest twoja ulubiona gra?  
\- Nie wiem, lubię wszystkie. Wybranie jednej jest trudne.  
\- Dobra odpowiedź.  
Dzwonek zadzwonił zanim Dan zdążył coś dodać i nauczyciel zaczął wykład.  
Godzinę sporządzania notatek później, dzwonek znowu rozbrzmiał. Wszyscy uczniowie wybiegli z klasy, a Dan i Phil zostali sami, pakując resztę swoich rzeczy.  
\- Jak wracasz do domu? - zapytał Phil zasuwając plecak.  
\- Piechotą. Nie mieszkam zbyt daleko. - odpowiedział Dan, wpychając katalog do torby.  
\- Ja też! Którą drogą idziesz?  
\- Do Newbury, tam mam dom. - odpowiedział i założył torbę na ramię.  
\- Mieszkamy na tej samej ulicy! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Phil - Jeśli chcesz, możemy pójść razem.  
\- Jasne, tylko musimy znaleźć nowy temat. Rzeczy takie jak mój ulubiony Pokémon są informacją poufną. - zażartował.  
Drugi chłopak zaśmiał się i wyszli wspólnie z klasy. Phil poprowadził go korytarzami do wyjścia ze szkoły. Dan zauważył idącego blisko Troye'a i odmachał mu, kiedy się minęli. Kiedy wyszli ze szkoły, Phil znowu się odezwał:  
\- W takim razie co jeszcze, oprócz _Pokémonów_ , lubisz?  
\- Lubię spędzać większość czasu w Internecie lub grając w gry wideo.  
\- Jakie na przykład?  
\- W takie starocia z dzieciństwa jak _Crash Bandicoot_ , czy _Sonic_. Czasami _Skyrim_ lub _Halo_.  
\- O, kocham _Crasha_ i _Sonica_!  
\- Bo nie ma to jak w połowie przypominające człowieka zmutowane stworzenia, które robią bezsensowne rzeczy, w stylu kolekcjonowania pierścionków albo rozwalania beczek - powiedział Howell, śmiejąc się.  
Phil też zaśmiał się na jego słowa, w pełni się z nim zgadzając.  
\- A co z tobą? - zapytał Dan.  
\- _Buffy_ i _Muse_ to jedne z moich drobnych obsesji.  
\- Uwielbiam _Muse_! Jezu, musisz powiedzieć, że oglądasz anime i możemy być bratnimi duszami - powiedział Dan z zaskoczeniem.  
\- W takim razie nimi jesteśmy - Phil wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
\- Mój umysł wybuuuucha - Dan zrobił dźwięk, który miał naśladować eksplozję jego głowy - Wygląda na to, że po raz pierwszy zdobyłem przyjaciela.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał drugi chłopak.  
\- W mojej starej szkole nie miałem żadnych znajomych. W sumie to nigdzie ich nie miałem. - wyjaśnił krótko.  
\- Och. Ja miałem tylko jednego dobrego przyjaciela przez większość lat w szkole.  
\- Powiedziałeś to w czasie przeszłym... Co się stało?  
\- Umarł w wypadku samochodowym parę lat temu. Nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół od tamtego momentu... - Phil spojrzał w ziemię.  
\- Och. Przykro mi. - odezwał się Dan niezręcznie.  
\- Już w porządku. Możliwe, że to może być początek nowej przyjaźni. - nastolatek zwrócił wzrok na drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Tak... Może żaden z nas nie będzie nigdy więcej samotny. - odwzajemnił się takim samym spojrzeniem.  
\- W takim razie zgaduję, że obaj znaleźliśmy nowego przyjaciela. - powiedział Phil, znowu się uśmiechając.  
Dan odpowiedział uśmiechem i przytaknął na znak zgody.  
Przez resztę drogi rozmawiali na lekkie tematy, takie jak programy telewizyjne, czy ulubione filmy. Kiedy zbliżali się do podjazdu Phila, chłopak dał Danowi swój numer telefonu. Pożegnał się zanim poszedł w stronę domu, a Howell czuł się nawet lepiej niż po aktorstwie. Poczuł, że drogę jaka mu pozostała do przejścia, mógłby całą przeskoczyć tylko na myśl o dniu jaki dzisiaj przeżył.  
Nie był ofiarą znęcania się, ludzie z nim rozmawiali, a nawet poznał kilku znajomych. _Cholera, aż sześciu!_ W dodatku miał o cztery kontakty więcej w komórce, a Chris i PJ zaprosili go, aby znowu usiadł z nimi podczas lunchu.  
\- Jak ci minął dzień, Dan?  
Zamrugał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że już dotarł do domu, tak bardzo był pochłonięty swoimi myślami.  
\- Było wspaniale. - odpowiedział i otworzył szufladę z przekąskami.  
\- Poznałeś jakichś znajomych? - zapytała mama.  
\- Tak. Właściwie to nawet sześciu. I będę brał udział w przesłuchaniu do sztuki teatralnej.  
Kobieta wydała z siebie okrzyk zachwytu i mocno go przytuliła.  
\- Jak się nazywają? W jaki sposób ich spotkałeś? - naciskała.  
\- Chrisa i PJ'a spotkałem na matematyce i zjadłem z nimi lunch. Zoe, Louise i Troye'a na aktorstwie, a Phila podczas lekcji humanistyki. Okazało się, że mieszka w dole naszej ulicy i mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego.  
Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Tak sie cieszę, że poznałeś nowych znajomych. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, Dan.  
\- Jasne, jasne, jasne, wystarczy już tych ckliwych rzeczy. - powiedział i chwycił paczkę chipsów, jednak wciąż się uśmiechał - Będę odrabiał pracę domową.  
Poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju i rzucił plecak obok łóżka. Wskoczył na nie i poleżał tak przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, wciąż promieniując szczęściem. Cichy dźwięk przerwał jego drobną drzemkę. W końcu wyciągnął komórkę z torby - Troye do niego napisał.  
**Troye:** Kim był ten chłopak, z którym szedłeś? Wyglądał uroczo ;)  
Dan poczuł, że po przeczytaniu tego zrobił się lekko czerwony. Uznał jednak, że nie może zaprzeczyć jego słowom - przecież myślał tak samo.  
**Dan:** Phil. Miałem z nim ostatnie zajęcia.  
Uznał, że to dość bezpieczna odpowiedź. Wciągnął plecak na łóżko i poszukał pracy domowej z matematyki.  
Troye odpisał kilka minut później.  
**Troye:** Zoe i Louise trochę go znają.  
**Troye:** I tym sposobem znam resztę twoich znajomych.  
**Troye:** Jest na 11 roku.  
Dan zastanowił się, czy Phil wie, że chłopak jest od niego młodszy i czy się tym przejmuje. To tylko co najwyżej dwa lata różnicy; to nie ma znaczenia, prawda?  
**Troye:** Mówią, że zazwyczaj siedzi sam.  
**Dan:** Wiem. Powiedział mi, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel umarł parę lat temu...  
**Troye:** Wow... Ciężko.  
**Dan:** Taak.  
**Troye:** Czyli zaprzyjaźniłeś się też z nim?  
**Dan:** Pewnie, mamy mnóstwo wspólnego. Plus, szliśmy razem do domu.  
**Troye:** Aww.  
Dan nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Troye wie coś jeszcze o Philu. Albo przynajmniej czy Zoe i Louise mu coś powiedziały. Odpowiedź przyszła chwilę później.  
**Troye:** Louise mówi, że jest bi. Ujawnił się dwa lata temu w jednej z jej klas.  
**Troye:** A jak to jest z tobą?  
**Dan:** Co? Jaka jest moja orientacja?  
**Troye:** Tak. Jeśli chcesz możesz mi powiedzieć.  
**Troye:** Nie ma sprawy, jeśli byś nie chciał.   
**Troye:** Lub jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz.  
Dan pomyślał przez moment. Uznał, że to mu nie zaszkodzi.  
**Dan:** Też jestem bi.  
Chłopak nie odpisywał przez parę minut, a Dan wymyślił wszystkie odpowiedzi jakie mógłby teraz wysłać Troye. Jednak nie spodziewał się takiej jaką otrzymał.  
**Troye:** Phan.  
Howell spróbował pomyśleć co to może oznaczać, ale nie potrafił wpaść na żaden pomysł.  
**Dan:** Co?  
**Troye:** Phan  
**Troye:** Dan   
**Troye:** Phil   
**Troye:** Dan+Phil=Phan   
**Troye:** Lub Dil.  
**Troye:** Ale Phan brzmi lepiej.  
Dan gapił się w telefon przez moment.  
**Dan:** Stworzyłeś nazwę naszego shipu?  
**Troye:** Mhm   
**Troye:** Może nie będzie to tak wspaniałe jak Zalfie, ale mogłoby się udać.  
Dan łatwo mógł w wyobraźni zobaczyć, jak Troye szczerzy się, wysyłając tą wiadomość.  
**Dan:** Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem co powiedzieć.  
**Troye:** Nie musisz nic teraz mówić, ale zaczynam was shipować.  
Przez to, że utracił słowa i nie wiedział co napisać, wysłał: _Muszę spadać, praca domowa_ i spróbował skoncentrować się na matematyce. Jednak zdawało mu się, że Troye zasiał mu coś w głowie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Phil go lubi. _Może? A może wcale nie…_  
\- Muszę przestać - powiedział głośno do siebie – przecież dopiero co go poznałem.


	2. Zasypiając

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za te niezwykle miłe i motywujące komentarze! ♪
> 
> Miłego czytania kolejnego rozdziału~

Następnego dnia Dan po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu był podekscytowany tym, że idzie do szkoły. Wciąż się denerwował nowym miejscem, ale starał się to ignorować. Nawet nie miał nic przeciwko wstawaniu z łóżka, jak to było wczoraj. Kiedy się ubrał, jego telefon rozbrzmiał krótkim "ding".  
_Masz ochotę pójść wspólnie?_  
To był Phil. Dan szybko mu odpisał.  
**Dan:** Jasne. Daj mi 5 minut.  
Sprawnie zrobił porządek z włosami i spakował pracę domową. Zbiegł po schodach na dół do spiżarni skąd wziął proteinowego batonika i schował go do plecaka. Potem szybko poszedł w stronę domu przyjaciela.  
Phil już na niego czekał, grając na komórce dla zabicia czasu. Wsunął przedmiot do kieszeni kiedy zobaczył, że Dan nadchodzi.  
\- Cześć, Dan - powitał go z uśmiechem. Chłopak odmachał, lekko zasapany od półbiegu.  
Ruszyli w stronę szkoły i zaczęli rozmawiać o wczorajszym dniu Howella.  
\- Czy oprócz mnie, udało ci się kogoś poznać? - zapytał Phil.  
\- Czemu pytasz? Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? - zażartował.  
\- Nie! Byłem po prostu ciekawy!  
Dan pomyślał, że chłopak chyba się zarumienił. Szybko zamrugał i z powrotem spojrzał przed siebie, starając się nie myśleć o rozmowie z Troyem, którą przeprowadził w nocy.  
\- Tak, spotkałem. Chrisa i PJ'a poznałem na matematyce, a Zoe, Louise i Troye'a na aktorstwie.  
\- Zoe Sugg i Louise Watson?  
\- Tak sadzę. Nie znam ich nazwisk. Wiem, że są na 11 roku. - wyjaśnił Dan.  
Phil przytaknął.  
\- Tak, obie są na moim roku. Ale nie znam innych, których wymieniłeś... Czyli ty jesteś na 10 roku?  
\- No...  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem żebyś poczuł się przez to dziwnie. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby zadawać się z takim małym chłopczykiem. - przekomarzał się Phil.  
Chłopak przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jak sobie uważasz, staruszku.  
Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem i aż minutę zajęło im uspokojenie się.  
\- No więc jaka jest reszta twoich znajomych? - zapytał Dana drugi nastolatek.  
\- Chris jest dziwny i jest dosłownie najbardziej szaloną osobą jaką znam - Phil zaśmiał się w trakcie jego opowiadania, więc chłopak przerwał - Co?  
\- Wybacz, po prostu lubię sposób w jaki mówisz ,,dosłownie". Dosłownie - znowu parsknął śmiechem.  
Howell popchnął go żartobliwie, zanim kontynuował:  
\- PJ jest na razie dość spokojny. Wydaje się zachowywać jak opiekunka Chrisa, ale myślę, że może oni randkują? Ale nie wiem. Troye to australijczyk, jest całkiem fajny. No wiesz, poznałem ich wszystkich dopiero wczoraj, więc nie potrafię ci dać bardziej szczegółowych opisów.  
Phil kiwnął głową.  
\- Nieźle, że poznałeś tak wielu ludzi w jeden dzień. Zgaduję, że wpływa na to twój status nowego ucznia.  
Dan wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Osoby tutaj wydają się milsze. W mojej starej szkole wszyscy zajmowali się unikaniem lub biciem mnie.  
\- To okropne!  
Chłopak ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nic wielkiego. Poza tym na prawdę cieszę się, że odszedłem.  
Dotarli na dziedziniec szkoły i kiedy tylko na niego weszli, ktoś zawołał imię Howella.  
\- Dan!  
Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos i zobaczył Troye'a machającego na niego, aby podszedł. Phil zwrócił zakłopotany wzrok na przyjaciela, niepewny czy powinien dołączyć, czy nie. Dan pokazał mu, żeby poszedł razem z nim i natychmiast zaczął ubolewać nad tą decyzją, kiedy przypomniał sobie nocną rozmowę z Troye'm.  
Phil podążył za nim w stronę chłopaka, który wskazał im, aby usiedli obok niego. Obaj zajęli miejsca przy malutkim, okrągłym stoliku.  
\- A więc to jest Phil? - zapytał od razu jak usiedli.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Dan. Zauważył, że twarz przyjaciela wyrażała lekkie zmieszanie - Troye pytał mnie o ciebie wczoraj. Zobaczył jak wracaliśmy razem do domu i był ciekawy.  
Troye wyszczerzył się lekko, kiedy spojrzał pomiędzy nich, a Howell starał nie czuć się niekomfortowo w ciszy, która zapadła. Na szczęście, Zoe i Louise podeszły do nich chwilę później.  
\- Hej, Dan. Cześć, Phil, miło cię widzieć. - powiedziała wesoło Louise i obie zajęły wolne miejsca między Danem i Troye'm.  
Phil uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie i odpowiedział na powitanie.  
\- Widziałem Alfie'go. - odezwał się Troye do Zoe, wciąż z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem.  
Dan zastanowił się, czy otrzyma podobne powiadomienie, kiedy następnym razem będzie z Troye'm sam, bez Phila.  
\- Zamknij się, Troye! Tak czy inaczej, on jest młodszy ode mnie! - powiedziała Zoe, słabo próbując go zripostować.  
\- Tylko rok, to nic wielkiego. Poza tym ship z niewielką różnicą wieku jest uroczy, nie sądzisz Dan?  
Nastolatek miał wielką ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ale wiedział, że byłoby to zbyt oczywiste, a on zdecydowanie nie chciał robić wszystkiego niezręcznym. Zadowolił się lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. Troye wydawał się tym nieprzejęty i nonszalancko odwrócił się do Zoe.  
\- Widzisz, Dan się zgadza. Mógłbym zrozumieć twoje wahanie, jeśli Alfie byłby trzy lata od ciebie młodszy, ale to tylko rok!  
Dziewczyna uderzyła go w ramię.  
\- Nie martw się, Dan. Zrozumiesz mnóstwo z tych rzeczy, kiedy pospędzasz z nami czas. - Louise wyszeptała do niego.  
I wcale nie brzmiało to na taki zły pomysł, serio.

Do czasu kiedy nadszedł piątek, Dan wyrobił sobie codzienną rutynę. Szedł do szkoły z Philem; przed zajęciami spędzał czas z Zoe, Louise, Troye'm i Philem; na lunchu siedział z Chrisem i PJ'em; ćwiczył role z Zoe, Louise i Troye'm; wracał do domu z Philem. Był pewien, że mama nie ma nic przeciwko nagłemu wzrostowi rachunku za jego telefon, skoro teraz nie tylko ona do niego pisze.  
Kiedy wracali do domu, Phil odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Chcesz wpaść do mnie w ten weekend? Mam masę gier, w które możemy zagrać. Może nawet pozwolę ci którąś wybrać. - dokończył żartobliwie.  
\- Będę musiał się zapytać mamy, ale jestem pewien, że się zgodzi - powiedział Dan, wyciągając komórkę, aby napisać do niej wiadomość z pytaniem.  
Kilka minut później, odpisała twierdząco.  
\- W takim razie jutro się widzimy? - zapytał Phil, kiedy zbliżali się do jego podjazdu.  
\- Jasne. Przyniosę moje DS, więc będę mógł ci skopać dupę w bitwie Pokémonów. - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.  
\- Chyba śnisz! Przyjdź około południa i możesz się zapytać, czy mógłbyś zostać na noc na **OSTATECZNĄ WALKĘ**.

Następnego dnia Dan przyszedł do domu Phila. Był tutaj po dwa razy każdego dnia, ale teraz po raz pierwszy miał wejść do środka. Zapukał do drzwi i otworzyła mu kobieta, która jak się domyślał, była mamą jego przyjaciela.  
\- Witaj, ty musisz być Dan! Wchodź, wchodź. Chcesz coś do jedzenia?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Jadłem zanim przyszedłem. - odpowiedział grzecznie chłopak.  
\- W porządku. Philip jest w swoim pokoju, drugie drzwi po prawej. Dajcie mi znać, jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali, chłopcy.  
Przytaknął i podszedł do wskazanych drzwi. Były nieco uchylone, więc popchnął je i wszedł do środka. Phil przywitał go za swojego łóżka, na którym czytał.  
\- Cześć, Philip. - odezwał się Dan zaczepnie.  
\- Moja mama mnie tak nazwała? Wszystko jedno. Daniel. - odpowiedział drocząc się, a potem zagiął stronę książki i ją odłożył.  
\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? - zapytał dramatycznie, siadając obok niego na łóżku.  
\- Przypadkiem, zgadywałem.  
\- Tak w ogóle mama się zgodziła, abym został na noc. Od czego zaczynamy?  
\- _Mortal Kombat_ \- odpowiedział Phil poważnie, chwytając dwa kontrolery.

\- Ha, mój Snivy może zabierać twojego Gengara za każdym razem! Jestem jedynym w swoim rodzaju mistrzem! - wykrzyknął Dan trochę zbyt głośno.  
\- Shhh! Moja mama śpi!  
\- Która jest godzina?  
\- Wygląda na to, że coś około trzeciej z rana. - odpowiedział Phil, sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie.  
\- Oh... Oops. - powiedział zdecydowanie ciszej.  
Phil położył się na swojej poduszce i ziewnął.  
\- Nawet nie zauważyłem, że jest tak późno.  
\- Ja też nie.  
\- Jest trochę za późno, aby szykować ci kolejne łóżko. - odezwał się zamyślony Phil.  
\- Nie ma problemu. W każdym razie, czy dzielenie łóżka jest na prawdę czymś takim wielkim? Dziewczyny robią to cały czas.  
Drugi chłopak przytaknął zmęczony. Kiedy grali w _Pokémony_ światło przestało działać, więc Dan musiał znaleźć drogę pod kołdrę Phila w zupełnych ciemnościach.  
\- Branoc, Dan. - wymamrotał Phil.  
\- Branoc, Phil. - odpowiedział cicho.  
Jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Wszystkim o czym potrafił myśleć było to, że czuł ciepło promieniujące od przyjaciela i, że słyszy jego spokojny oddech. Był dobrze świadomy tego, jak blisko się znajdują w jednoosobowym łóżku. Co by pomyślał Troye jeśliby ich teraz zobaczył i gdyby wiedział, o czym myśli Dan? To była jego wina. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle by nie pomyślał o Philu w ten sposób, gdyby nie Troye z tymi swoimi żartami. Ale wracając pamięcią do chwili, w której pierwszy raz rozmawiał z Philem, nie był tego taki pewien. Naprawdę lubił tego chłopaka i to nawet zanim Troye o nim wspomniał - nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Ale czy zachowywałby się wtedy tak jak teraz? Raczej nie. Nawet jeśli Phil był biseksualny, to Dan nie chciał sprawić, aby między nimi było dziwnie. Niczego nie będzie próbował. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy z bycia z Philem po prostu przyjaciółmi. Może nawet najlepszymi. Najlepszy przyjaciel... Ktoś, kogo Dan nigdy nie miał, a relacja między nimi zdawała się być początkiem najlepszej przyjaźni.  
Uspokojony tymi myślami, zasnął obok Phila. Jednak nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że zastanowił się, czy drugi chłopak teraz o nim myśli.


	3. Rozmowa o shipach i Sztuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florencys - szczerze mówiąc też miałam pewne wątpliwości c; Dlatego zaczęłam tłumaczyć, aby jakoś wesprzeć ten niewielki, biedny, polski phandomik. ;) I niesamowicie się cieszę, że w naszym kraju ten phandom istnieje~  
> Eikochan - Bardzo dziękuję! Muszę się przyznać, że właśnie najbardziej się obawiałam tego pozmienianego szyku zdań i braku spójności, etc. Ulżyło mi gdy napisałaś, że w moim tłumaczeniu tego nie ma. ^o^ I cieszę się, że pokochałaś to opowiadanie~
> 
> Będę się starała dodawać rozdziały co, tak około, dwa dni.  
> Miłego czytania!

\- Czekaj, czekaj... Czyli, tak właściwie, spaliście obok siebie? - w telefonie rozległ się podekscytowany głos Troye'a.  
Dan siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę.  
\- Tak, ale to nic wielkiego. Przecież dziewczyny robią to cały czas.  
\- Jasne, bo kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem wy dwaj byliście dokładnie jak Zoe i Lou. I widocznie to nie było nic niewielkiego, skoro dzwonisz do mnie, aby mi o tym opowiedzieć. - dokończył bezczelnie.  
\- To nie dlatego dzwonię. Pomyślałem, że pewnie chciałbyś usłyszeć co się dzieje z tym czymś, co nazywasz _phanem_.  
\- Ooo, a więc jest coś więcej?  
\- Myślę, że zrozumiałem co tak dokładnie czuję do Phila.  
Dosłownie mógł usłyszeć jak Troye się prostuje przy telefonie.  
\- Sądzę, że mogę być w nim _TROCHĘ_ zakochany... _ALE_ chcę być jego przyjacielem. Wołałbym zostać z nim tylko na tym etapie. Lubię spędzać z nim czas i jasne, fajnie by było pójść razem na randkę, ale nie chcę aby między nami było niezręcznie. Dzwonię, żeby poprosić cię, abyś nie próbował nas swatać. Nie chcę ryzykować zepsucia tego wszystkiego.  
Troye przez chwilę był cicho.  
\- Dobra, dobra, odpuszczę sobie kiedy będzie w pobliżu. Ale zero obietnic na momenty, w których będziemy bez niego. - zażartował, przekomarzając się.  
Dan jęknął.  
\- Jasne. Raczej to wystarczająco sprawiedliwe.  
Z ust Troye'a wydobył się lekki chichot, a Howell nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaśmianiem się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Masz już zapamiętany cały monolog? - zapytał Troye po chwili.  
\- Tak, tylko nie oczekuj, że ci go teraz wyrecytuję. Jestem zbyt zmęczony; siedzieliśmy do 3, grając w _Pokémony_.  
\- Aww, jesteście takimi dziwacznymi zakochanymi ptaszkami.  
\- Zamknij się, Romeo.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Ale Zoe prawdopodobnie ma rację; pani Bennett nas uwielbia, więc raczej obsadzi nas w głównych rolach. Dodatkowo jesteśmy starsi. Wątpię, czy do którejś z postaci pierwszoplanowych wybrałaby osobę z 7 roku. - powiedział Troye.  
\- Nie miej wątpliwości co do tych z roku 12; mogą skopać ci dupę i zabrać rolę. - zażartował.  
\- O boże, jestem przerażony. - odpowiedział chłopak, fałszywie poważnym głosem.  
\- Powinieneś. - odezwał się Dan, śmiejąc się.  
\- Poczekaj sekundę. - nagle powiedział Troye.  
Trzydzieści sekund później, znowu się odezwał:  
\- Hej, muszę iść. Mój chłopak dzwoni.  
\- Ty masz chłopaka?  
\- To znaczy, nazywam go moim chłopakiem, ale tak na prawdę jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Coś jak ty i Phil. Mieszka w Ameryce, więc znamy się i utrzymujemy kontakt przez Internet. Wyjaśnię później. Do zobaczenia! - wytłumaczył szybko.  
\- Pa. - powiedział Dan, kiedy połączenie zostało zakończone. Odłożył telefon na łóżko i położył się. Zamknął oczy, a chwilę później już spał.

Obudził się, ponownie słysząc dzwonek komórki. Spojrzał na zegarek; zasnął na parę godzin.  
Znowu dzwonił do niego Troye. Dan odebrał i zapytał:  
\- Tak?  
\- Uświadomiłem sobie, że nic nie wiesz o troylerze i zalfie. Musimy nadrobić stratę. - powiedział z powagą.  
\- No dooobraaa...  
\- Zalfie to oczywiście Zoe i Alfie, ten chłopak z naszej klasy aktorskiej. Zoe uważa że jest słodki, a ja jestem całkowicie pewien, że jest w niej zakochany.  
\- Tak, też tak sądzę. - odezwał siebie Dan, siadając z powrotem na łóżku.  
\- A troyler to ja i Tyler. Zoe wymyśliła nam nazwę shipu, kiedy zrobiłem to dla niej i Alfie'go. Co do Tylera, to jest on właśnie tym chłopakiem, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiałem. Jest _TAKI_ uroczy. Problem jest to, że mieszka w Michigan, w _AMERYCE_. Dodatkowo jest w całkiem innej strefie czasowej, więc dlatego musiałem wtedy iść. Rzadko są takie chwile, w których obaj nie śpimy. Tyler jest ode mnie dwa lata starszy, a ja nawet nie wiem, czy lubi młodszych chłopaków. - narzekał głośno.  
\- Wow, brzmi fajnie - powiedział sarkastycznie Dan.  
\- Nie tym tonem do mnie. Ale, dobre wieści, możliwe że uda mu się przyjechać do Manchesteru w lecie.  
\- Czyli może zobaczysz go w realnym świecie za jakieś dziewięć miesięcy. - ogłosił.  
\- Tak, pierwszy raz. Skype'ujemy i w ogóle, więc trochę dziwnie będzie go spotkać tak na żywo. - Troye nagle zaczął brzmieć trochę nerwowo.  
\- Nawet jeśli na początku będzie trochę dziwnie i niezręcznie, to później okaże się wspaniale. Początki zawsze są dziwaczne, no nie? Poza tym skoro jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi będziecie dobrze się dogadywać bez różnicy czy na żywo czy w Internecie. - pocieszył go Dan.  
\- Tak, masz rację... Może powinienem częściej zwracać się do ciebie po przyjacielskie rady. - powiedział ponownie radosny Troye.  
\- Ale ja nic o tym nie wiem. I nie sądzę, abym był osobą, która się zna na takich rzeczach. Zoe należy do takich ludzi.  
\- Tak, tylko że twoje odpowiedzi są logiczne. Kiedy jej o tym opowiedziałem, powiedziała: ty kochasz jego, on pokocha ciebie, będzie dobrze. Wspaniale jest to słyszeć, ale twoje słowa bardziej mi pomogły.  
\- Co tak właściwie się teraz wydarzyło? - zapytał z niedowierzeniem Dan.  
\- Wyszło na to, że udzialasz lepszych rad gejowi, niż ekspert miłosny. - odpowiedział Troye, a drugi chłopak mógł praktycznie usłyszeć, że się uśmiecha.  
\- Właśnie. I to jest coś o co się martwiłem.

Okazało się, że nie jest to jego największym zmartwieniem. Była środa i zaraz miał nadejść czas przesłuchania. Troye był obok niego, czekając aż osoby, które weszły przed nimi skończą. Siedzieli na korytarzu, opierając się plecami o ścianę.  
\- Nie wiem czy dam radę to zrobić... - wymamrotał, podczas czytania swojego monologu kolejny raz.  
\- Dobrze ci pójdzie, Dan. - powiedział uspokajająco. - Nawet mógłbym powiedzieć, że jesteś lepszy od wielu uczniów, którzy tutaj przyszli. W dodatku jak na kogoś kto chciał robić łatwy kurs.  
Kiwnął głową i znowu zaczął mamrotać pod nosem swoją rolę.  
\- Troye Mellet. - zawołał głos z sali.  
\- Powodzenia. - powiedział Dan, kiedy kumpel wstał i ruszył do pokoju.  
Powtarzał rolę wielokrotnie aż jego nazwisko nie zostało wywołane. Otarł dłonie o spodnie, kiedy przechodził przez drzwi. Pani Bennett siedziała przed rzędem razem z dwójką innych dorosłych, których Dan nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Wszedł na scenę i czekał aż któraś z pozostałych osób się odezwie.  
\- Zaczynaj kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy. - powiedziała nauczycielka, pisząc coś na kartce papieru.  
Zaczerpnął oddech i zaczął monolog:  
\- _Tybalt, którego Romeo powalił_...  
Mówienie przychodziło mu łatwiej z każdym słowem, wychodząc z jego ust jak wersy piosenki. Zapomniał o swoich nerwach i nauczycielach.  
\- _Z prawdą bodajem ciężką śmiercią zginął_. - zakończył.  
Stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, podczas gdy dorośli zbierali swoje notatki. Pani Bennett sporzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Dziękujemy, możesz już iść.

 _Co to miało być? Czy było źle? To nie brzmiało dobrze._  
\- Nah, nie martw się, ona nie lubi mówić niczego więcej podczas przesłuchań. - uspokoił go Troye, kiedy szli w stronę dziedzińca. Phil już poszedł, więc dzisiaj będzie do domu wracał sam. Szkoła była bardziej cicha niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; tylko on i Troye.  
\- Czyli to nie oznacza, że byłem okropny?  
\- Nie do końca. Nie będziesz wiedział co to oznacza dopóki nie dostaniesz kartki zwrotnej. - wyjaśnił.  
Dan przytaknął i odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nie o to bym się martwił na twoim miejscu. W takiej chwili moim zmartwieniem byłoby w co się ubiorę na imprezę Halloweenową u Zoe. - kontynuował Troye.  
Drugi chłopak zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Impreza Halloweenowa?  
\- Jeszcze ci o tym nie powiedziała?  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- No więc Zoe wciąż robi spis gości. Chociaż nie sądzę, aby miała zamiar zaprosić kogoś jeszcze, w końcu pomagam jej tworzyć tę listę. Nie martw się, jesteś jednym z pierwszych wpisanych gości.  
\- Okaaaay...  
\- A teraz, kiedy już wiesz o imprezie, musisz znaleźć jakiś kostium. Ach, i pozwól mi wspomnieć, że Phil również został zaproszony. O mój boże, a co jeśli założycie dopasowane do siebie nawzajem przebrania?  
\- Nie sądzę. - powiedział Dan, patrząc na Troye'a wzrokiem mówiącym "co u licha".  
\- Ej, ja tylko rzuciłem taki pomysł. Chociaż to byłoby urocze. - Dan potrząsnął głową, starając się nie uśmiechnąć. - Skoro obaj lubicie _Pokémony_ , możecie być Ashem i Pikachu!  
Dan wydał z siebie zszokowany dźwięk, który spróbował zatuszować kaszlem. Troye wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Idź już do domu, dziwaku. - powiedział Howell, również obracając tą sytuację w żart.  
\- Jasne, ale założę się, że to sobie wyobraziłeś. - odezwał się radośnie australijczyk, a potem odszedł w stronę swojej mamy czekającej na parkingu przed szkołą.  
\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął za nim Dan, machając na pożegnanie. Później śmiał się sam do siebie, kiedy wracał do domu.  
Troye miał rację. I czy byłoby dziwnie mieć podobne kostiumy? Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę co to jest, mogłoby być. Strój Trenera i Pokémona jest zazwyczaj przebraniem dla par, więc zbyt osobliwie by było o to prosić przyjaciela. Najprawdopodobniej najlepiej będzie o tym w ogóle nie wspominać. Chociaż może wyszłoby zaproponowanie tego w żartach, a Phil mógłby się zgodzić lub po prostu zacząć śmiać i nie byłoby tak dziwne.  
\- Przestań, Dan... - powiedział do siebie głośno.


	4. Czas planowania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisarre - dziękuję za ten bardzo miły komentarz. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. C:  
> Florencys - dzięki za link ;) Btw., świetnego masz tumblra!

Cztery tygodnie później Dan siedział razem z Troye'm i Zoe przed szkołą. Phil leżał chory w domu, a Louise pomagała reżyserom planu w ustawianiu dekoracji do sztuki.  
\- A właśnie, myślałeś już nad swoim przebraniem? - zapytała Zoe Dana.  
\- Troye wciąż chce, abyśmy z Philem założyli partnerskie kostiumy. Ale ja sądzę, że dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdybym go o to poprosił.  
\- To byłoby urocze! Chociaż oczywiście rozumiem, że mogłoby być niezręczne: przecież, tak właściwie, nie jesteście razem.  
\- Wow, to się nazywa sposób, aby zderzyć go z rzeczywistością. - wymamrotał Troye fałszywie złym głosem.  
\- Wracając do pytania; cokolwiek. Naprawdę nie wiem. Pewnie założę coś dość prostego.  
\- W porządku, brzmi dobrze. A jak z tobą, Troye? - Zoe szturchnęła przyjaciela łokciem w ramię.  
\- Mam kilka pomysłów, ale jeszcze nie wybrałem. I powiem wam dopiero przed imprezą.  
\- Czemu? - zapytała nieufnie dziewczyna.  
\- To będzie niespodzianka - zwyczajnie odpowiedział.  
\- Po prostu nie masz pomysłu w co się ubrać - odezwał się Dan, szczerząc się do niego.  
\- Ta, nie mam pojęcia. - powiedział powoli, przeciągając słowa.  
\- Lepiej się pośpieszcie i coś wymyślcie! To już w następny weekend. - zirytowała się Zoe.  
\- Czekaj, który jest dzisiaj? - zapytał Dan.  
\- 24 października. Gdzie ty byłeś? - odpowiedział Troye.  
\- Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Wow, dobra.  
\- Ach ci chłopcy. - Zoe wywróciła oczami - Ale mam ekscytujące wieści, Troye. Janya i Narcus na pewno przyjdą!  
Dan spojrzał na nią, zdezorientowany.  
\- Kolejne nazwy shipów?  
\- Tak. Jim i Tanya, Niomi i Marcus. Mieszkają w mieście, więc nie przyjeżdżają tutaj. - wyjaśnił drugi chłopak - Miło będzie znowu ich zobaczyć. Założę się, że Tyler będzie zazdrosny, bo uważa że Marcus jest gorący. I naprawdę, ja nawet nie mogę być o to zazdrosny, bo rzeczywiście taki jest.  
Dan zaśmiał się, gdy Troye zagapił się w przestrzeń nadto dramatycznym wzrokiem.  
\- Jim był jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, kiedy byłam młodsza i oczywiście nadal się ze sobą kontaktujemy. Tanya to jego dziewczyną i jest strasznie kochana. Uwielbiam ją! Czasem z Louise zapraszamy ją na nocowanie i robimy sobie nawzajem makijaż lub oglądamy disney'owskie filmy - wspominała dziewczyna - Z Marcusem zawsze fajnie się spędza czas, a Niomi też jest zabawna i słodka.  
\- Chociaż lepiej przyglądać się Marcusowi i Joe'mu. Wspólnie sprawiają kłopoty jak tylko zostawisz ich na chwilę samych. - powiedział Troye.  
\- Joe?  
\- Och, zapomniałam! Joe jest moim bratem. Tak właściwie to jesteś z nim na tym samym roku. - wytłumaczyła dziewczyna.  
\- A, w porządku. Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata.  
\- Ja mam dwóch braci - dodał Troye - i jedną siostrę; Steele, Tyde'a i Sagę.  
\- A co z tobą, Dan? - zapytała Zoe - Masz jakieś rodzeństwo?  
\- Tak, brata. Nazywa się Adrian. Został z tatą w Wokingham.  
\- Och...  
\- Ta... - powiedział niezręcznie - No to, o której godzinie mamy jutro praktyki?

\- _Bądź zdrów, niewczesną podajesz mi radę._  
\- _Najpraktyczniejszą: życie w zastaw kładę._  
Troye i Dan zeszli ze sceny i ruszyli do Zoe, która czekała na nich w skrzydle.  
\- Nieźle. Tylko, Troye, musisz wyglądać bardziej jakbyś miał złamane serce, kiedy mówisz o odrzuceniu przez Rosaline. - wyszeptała.  
\- Och, biada mi, skoro nie mam względów u mojej pięknej damy! - odszepnął chłopak dramatycznie, jedną rękę przykładając nad serce, a drugą do czoła niczym wiktoriańska panienka.  
Dan i Zoe tłumili śmiech, przyciskając dłonie do ust.  
\- Okay, to była dobra seria! Teraz wróćcie tutaj wszyscy, bo mam kilka notatek. Potem będziecie mogli iść na lunch. - zawołała pani Bennett.  
Podeszli i zobaczyli Louise siedzącą na krześle.  
\- Allen, staraj się mówić głośniej kiedy wygłaszasz swoją kwestię, w końcu każdy musi cię usłyszeć. Dan, gdy wybiegasz powinieneś brzmieć na bardziej zmartwionego. Przerywając pojedynek na miecze, musisz mówić z większym ponagleniem, A kiedy Troye do ciebie mówi, przerwij mu. Gdy będziesz mówił ,,z miłości" i ,,w miłości" musisz starać się pozostać radosnym. Twój kolega jest zasmucony, więc starasz się go pocieszyć.  
Dan przytaknął.  
\- To wszystko na teraz. Możecie iść. I wróćcie przed 1!  
Wszyscy wstali i rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach. Dan poszedł za Zoe, kiedy się oddaliła.  
\- Wy to jesteście szczęściarami, nie musiałyście jeszcze niczego robić. - powiedział Troye do dziewczyn.  
\- Jestem pewna, że zostaniemy zagonione do naszych scen, kiedy tylko wrócimy. - odpowiedziała Louise.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać momentu, w którym pani Bennett każe gejowi udawać hetero. - odezwał się radośnie Dan do drugiego chłopaka, którego właśnie nawiedziła wizja tej strasznej chwili.  
\- Chcecie pójść do _Nando's_? - zapytała Zoe, tłumiąc chichot.  
Wszyscy się zgodzili i przeszli się w dół ulicy, aż dotarli do restauracji.  
\- A właśnie. - powiedział Troye po złożeniu zamówienia - Przemyślałem mój strój na Halloween i postanowiłem, że przebiorę się za standardowego australijczyka. Mam cały kostium w stylu Indiana Jonesa z naszytymi rzeczami takimi jak kangury, czy bumerangi.  
\- Cudownie! Ja zamierzam być wróżkową księżniczką, tak bardzo stereotypową jak tylko się da. - dorzuciła Louise.  
\- A ja zdecydowałam się na strój królowej wampirów. - dodała Zoe.   
\- Dan? - zapytał chłopak, patrząc na niego niecierpliwie.  
\- Już dobra, dobra. Rozmawiałem z Philem o kostiumach i pomyślał, że może powinniśmy zrobić jakieś tematyczne, zwierzęce. - powiedział Dan ostrożnie, jednak australijczyk od razu zwariował z radości.  
\- Czyli będziecie mieć podobne kostiumy!  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju, tak myślę. Nie wiem. Przygotowywaliśmy je na szybko, w ostatniej chwili. Udało nam się zrobić strój kota i niedźwiedzia.  
Twarz Troye'a rozbłysnęła podekscytowaniem.  
\- To. Jest. Takie. Słodkie.  
Howell starał się nie zarumienić, kiedy wszyscy wykonali nad nim zbiorowe _awww_  
\- To nic wielkiego. - wymamrotał.  
\- Mhm. - wymruczał pod nosem Troye, jakby go uniewinniał.  
Dan potrząsnął głową, rozglądając się po restauracji.  
\- A co z twoim życiem miłosnym, Zoe? Słyszałam, że zaprosiłaś Alfiegooo... - Louise przerwała ciszę śpiewnym głosem.  
\- Tak, pomyślałam że to będzie miłe. - odpowiedziała zwyczajnie, chociaż Dan był pewien, że pozostała dwójka również zauważyła rumieniec na jej twarzy.  
\- Mhm. Jesteś w tym tak samo beznadziejna jak Dan. - Troye ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka - No dobra, prawie tak jak on.  
Howell wywrócił oczami.  
\- Och, i wyobraź sobie, że oni wszyscy będą na tej imprezie razem. - Louise zachichotała do Troye'a, który uśmiechnął się w niemal złowieszczy sposób.  
\- O tak. A teraz zobacz ten moment, w którym postanowimy zagrać w butelkę lub w _Prawdę czy Wyzwanie_ i będą musieli pocałować osoby, w których są zakochani. - przeniósł wzrok z Dana na Zoe.  
\- Troye, nie!  
 _Jakoś nie zabrzmiało to jakby była przeciwko temu pomysłowi._  
\- Ja tylko mówię...  
\- Pomyślę o tym. - przerwała mu dziewczyna - Ale jeśli zagramy, będziemy grać sprawiedliwie, nie próbując oszukiwać.  
\- Nawet bym o tym nie śnił. - rzucił sarkastycznie Troye.


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eikochan - fajnie, że podałaś też linka do siebie c: Widzę, że jesteś jeszcze w wielu innych fandomach i niesamowicie się cieszę, że nareszcie spotkałam kogoś kogo fascynują takie shippy, bo są one praktycznie tak rzadkie jak Phan, etc. Szczególnie w Polsce. ;)  
> Florencys - rozumiem twoje zniecierpliwienie - sama bym nie potrafiła czekać kilka dni aż ktoś doda następny rozdział. c: Oby tłumaczenie dorównało twoim oczekiwaniom po przeczytaniu oryginału! :D

-Och, spójrzcie jak uroczo! - zapiszczała Zoe, kiedy zobaczyła w drzwiach Dana i Phila. Za dziewczyną impreza dopiero się zaczynała.  
Howell nie żartował mówiąc, że wspólnie przygotowywali kostiumy. Na większość ich strojów składały się zwyczajne ubrania; obaj mieli spodnie i trampki. Starszy chłopak założył kurtkę w kratkę na czarną koszulę, a Dan dziwaczną futrzastą bluzę, z uszami na kapturze. Phil miał z nimi opaskę i obaj namalowali sobie na twarzy kocie wąsiki.  
\- To było robione na ostatnią chwilę. - powiedział Dan z zakłopotaniem, kiedy weszli za nią do środka.  
\- W takim razie to bardzo dobrze, że obaj wyglądacie tak słodko. - wtrącił Troye z kuchni.   
\- Czy to Cas? - zawołał czyjś głos z pokoju, do którego właśnie szli.   
\- Nie, Caspar nie przyjdzie przez kolejne dwudzieścia minut! - odkrzyknęła Zoe, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.  
Usłyszeli jak ktoś przeklął pod nosem, a kiedy weszli za Zoe do środka, zobaczyli niewielkiego blondyna. _Wow, faktycznie jest młody._  
\- Dan, Phil, to jest mój brat, Joe. - przedstawiła.  
Howell pomachał mu niezręcznie, a drugi nastolatek się przywitał.  
\- Zoe nie przestaje o was mówić odkąd się z nią zaprzyjaźniliście. - skomentował Joe.  
Dan zaśmiał się ze skrępowaniem, dokładnie wiedząc jakiego typu mogły to być rozmowy. _Czy wszyscy tutaj shipują jego i Phila?_  
Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił ponownie zanim dziewczyna coś na to odpowiedziała. Zakłopotany chłopak usiadł obok Joe'go, podczas gdy Zoe poszła otworzyć. Kilka chwil później można było usłyszeć wrzaski radości dobiegające od drzwi.  
\- ZOE!  
\- TAN!! Och, Jim, tak bardzo za wami tęskniłam!  
Howell spojrzał na przyjaciela, który starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Jednak jedno spojrzenie, które Phil rzucił Danowi starczyło, aby obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, trochę zagłuszając kolejne piski - wyglądało na to, że Louise już się pojawiła.  
Oczy Troye'a rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, kiedy na nich spojrzał, a chwilę później dziewczyny przycichły i weszły do pokoju.  
\- Hej, Joe. - przywitała się słodko nowa.  
\- Tanya, to jest Dan i Phil. - Zoe wskazała na nich - Chłopcy, to jest Tanya. Jim właśnie wchodzi.  
\- Cześć - powiedział Jim, machając.  
Jeśli Dan miałby być szczery, czuł się trochę nie na miejscu. Dosłownie, wszystkie osoby w pokoju wyglądały o wiele fajniej od niego. Nawet nie ze względu na ciekawe kostiumy, tylko tak w ogóle. Chociaż stroje też mieli super. Zoe założyła staromodną sukienkę, a włosy upięła w górę tak fantazyjnie, że mogłaby jej zazdrościć nawet Iggy Azalea. Troye miał swój australijski strój, a Louise ubrała się w różową balową suknię ze skrzydełkami i tiarą. Joe, na podobieństwo Zoe założył przebranie wampira, tylko że on miał do niego pelerynę. Joe i Tanya przebrali się za Piękną i Bestię. W porównaniu do nich, jego kostium był naprawdę beznadziejny. Przynajmniej Phil wyglądał fajnie w ten „wcale nie starający się" sposób; Dan nawet tego nie miał.  
\- Przestań, za dużo myślisz. - wymamrotał do siebie pod nosem.

Po początkowej niezręczności, pojawiło się więcej osób i zrobiło się mniej dziwacznie. Wkrótce radio huczało w salonie, podgłośnione prawie do maksimum, a ludzie rozmawiali, jedli i tańczyli wszędzie. Dan i Phil siedzieli na niemal stałym miejscu blisko stołu z przekąskami, gdzie muzyka nie była tak głośna.  
\- Jak myślisz, kto z nas wszystkich wygrałby Igrzyska Śmierci? - zapytał Phil poważnym głosem.  
Drugi chłopak się zaśmiał.  
\- Coż, myślę że Louise uciekłaby kiedy tylko by się zaczęły. Ja po prostu wybuchnąłbym od razu po rozpoczęciu, więc odpadam.  
\- Cholera, nie powinieneś schodzić z platformy zbyt wcześnie. No weź, muszę mieć sprzymierzeńca! - powiedział Phil, fałszywie rozczarowanym głosem.  
\- To bez znaczenia, bo przecież próbowałbyś zdobyć jedzenie z rogu obfitości, więc też byś umarł. Również odpadasz.  
\- Echhh...  
\- Zdaje mi się, że Zoe albo by się rozpłakała, albo wbiegła w sam środek bitwy i wszystkich pozabijała. Troye mógłby przeżyć do samego końca, bo jest Australijczykiem. Chociaż brak Internetu i Nutelli pewnie by go zabił. Dlatego, jeśli mam być kompletnie szczery, szczęściem wygrałaby Zoe lub Louise.  
Phil zaśmiał się, a Dan nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. To tak jakby szczęście Phila było zaraźliwe i rozprzestrzeniało ciepło i radość po jego ciele... _Czy to zabrzmiało dziwnie?_ , pomyślał.  
\- Co by się działo, gdyby jednak nam się udało wygrać i musielibyśmy zrobić to co Peeta i Katniss? - zapytał, z powrotem poważniejąc.  
\- Musielibyśmy prawie zjeść zatrute jagody, wygrać Igrzyska, udawać zakochanych do końca życia, może przypadkiem rozpocząć rewolucję i naprawdę się zakochać. - odpowiedział Dan z nutą powagi w głosie.  
Drugi chłopak zaśmiał się, ale tym razem brzmiał nieśmiało. Howell zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy Phil mógł wziąć jego słowa na serio... I czy uznałby, że są w porządku. _Może nawet bardziej niż w porządku, może... **nie**_. Mentalnie potrząsnął głową, próbując pomyśleć co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Phil patrzył w podłogę, wyglądając na pogrążonego w myślach.  
\- Zastanawiam się, kto w takiej sytuacji byłby twoim Gale'm. - odezwał się Phil, nieco ciszej niż wcześniej.  
\- Och, czyli ja mam być Katniss?  
Przyjaciel w końcu na niego spojrzał, uśmiechając się.  
\- To chyba przez to całe gadanie „nie mam nikogo innego, a ty masz".  
\- Wow, to się nazywa sposób na pogrążenie kogoś w depresji. - powiedział Dan, nie starając się nawet brzmieć sarkastycznie.  
\- Wydajesz się być całkiem blisko z Troye'm. - Phil znowu spojrzał w podłogę.  
 _Czy to zmierzało w kierunku, gdzie Dan właśnie pomyślał, że zmierza?_  
\- To znaczy, to nie ma znaczenia, wiesz. Po prostu się zastanawiam... Czy ty...  
\- Ja i Troye? Nie! Sądzę, że jest wspaniały i w ogóle, ale on prawie ma chłopaka. Plus, nie jest w moim typie. - odpowiedział Howell szybko, ale zachowując ostrożność.  
\- Ach, no dobra. - Phil brzmiał teraz radośniej, albo to jemu się tak tylko wydawało - To jaki jest twój typ?  
\- Nie wiem... Musiałaby być to osoba, u której miałbym przynajmniej niewielkie szanse. Ktoś z kim mógłbym porozmawiać o drugiej w nocy o głupotach. Nie zaszkodzi jeśli byłby też uroczy. Podobają mi się niebieskie oczy...  
Nagle pokój wydał się cichszy. Dan słyszał muzykę, jakby dochodziła zza ściany. To przez Phila i jego olśniewające, niebieskie oczy.   
_Wygląda tak słodko z tymi kocimi wąsikami._  
Zauważył jak blisko siebie siedzieli przez cały ten czas. Jego noga była przyciśnięta do nogi Phila i to była jedyna rzecz o której mógł w tej chwili myśleć. Nie potrafił przestać - było tak, jakby umysł Dana pozwolił, aby ta myśl przejęła nad nim kontrolę.   
_Czy Phil przysunął się bliżej?_ Mógł przysiąc, że tak się stało. Jego usta otworzyły się nieznacznie, a ich różowość doprowadzała Howella do szału. Teraz mógł już poczuć oddech Phila na swojej twarzy. Powieki Dana zadrgały i zamknął oczy, kiedy wargi Phila zetknęły się z jego ustami. Lester wziął w swoje dłonie twarz Dana, a chłopak poczuł, że roztapia się pod tym dotykiem. Owinął swoje ręce wokół bioder Phila i przeniósł się na jego kolana. Nie myślał o tym co by powiedziała osoba, która akurat w tym momencie przyszłaby i ich zobaczyła. Jedynym, na czym potrafił się skupić było to, jak skóra Phila jest delikatna, że smakuje jak czekolada, którą jedli przez ostatnią godzinę i, że może zabrać każdy jego oddech. To była ta chwila o której marzył przez ostatnie tygodnie od kiedy się spotkali i nic nie mogło teraz tego zepsuć.  
Wydawało się, że koniec nastąpił o wiele za szybko. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Dan otworzył oczy i napotkał wzrok przyjaciela. Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Dłoń Phila powoli zsunęła się z twarzy Dana na jego biodro.  
\- Wygląda na to - odezwał się Troye stając w drzwiach i strasząc tym obu nastolatków. - że nawet nie musieliśmy oszukiwać podczas gry w butelkę.  
Louise sprytnie odłożyła za siebie telefon.


	6. Troye - Ekstremalny Shiper

Dan nie mógł przestać się rumienić przez następne dwadzieścia minut, a Phil wydawał się weselszy niż zwykle. Natomiast Troye wyglądał prawie jak dumny ojciec, kiedy siedział obok nich razem z Louise.  
\- Jedna para się zeszła, teraz musimy tylko sprawić, aby Zalfie stało się prawdziwe.  
\- Zero oszustw przy grze w butelce, bo Zoe cię zabije. - doradził Dan.  
\- Racja... - zamyślił się.  
Louise zasugerowała:  
\- A może _Prawda czy Wyzwanie_? Chociaż nie możemy być przy tym niczego absolutnie pewni.  
\- Nie możemy ich wyzwać do pocałunku czy czegoś takiego, bo to by było nie w porządku. - dorzucił Phil.  
Troye przytaknął, pogrążony w myślach. Dan też przez chwilę się zastanowił.  
Zoe nie będzie chciała się narzucać, a Alfie na serio nie wygląda na osobę, która chętnie zagra w _Prawdę czy Wyzwanie_. Ale wiedział też, że Troye będzie usatysfakcjonowany tylko jeśli coś się wydarzy - nawet jeśli miałaby to być tylko rozmowa pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Czekaj chwilę.  
Australijczyk spojrzał na Dana, wyrywając się z transu.  
\- Dlaczego nie damy im po prostu ze sobą porozmawiać?  
Troye z zakłopotaniem zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ponieważ sądzę, że naciskanie na nich w taki sposób sprawi, że prawdopodobnie będą skrępowani i wtedy nic się nie wydarzy. Chociaż jakbyśmy nakłonili ich do rozmowy bez zmuszania, mogłoby się to udać, no nie?  
\- ...Masz rację...  
\- Zaraz wracam.  
Dan wstał z miejsca obok Phila i przeszedł obok przyjaciół, kierując się do drzwi. Usłyszał jak Troye i Louise wstają, aby go obserwować. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył Alfie'go stojącego samotnie przy ścianie w salonie, przyglądającego się jak inni rozmawiają oraz tańczą. Podszedł do niego i przywitał się.  
\- Hej. Dan, prawda? Jesteś w mojej klasie angielskiego. - odpowiedział.   
\- Prawda. Co tutaj robisz, skoro stoisz sam przy ścianie?  
Alfie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W sumie to nawet tutaj nikogo nie znam. Jeśli mam być szczery, to przyszedłem tylko dlatego, że Zoe mnie zaprosiła.  
\- Czyli tak jakby jej nie znasz? Czemu z nią nie porozmawiasz? - zapytał Dan lekko sugestywnie.  
Chłopak spojrzał w ziemię i ponownie wzruszył rękoma.  
\- Nie wiem, ale ona i tak pewnie tego nie chce. Sądzę, że świetnie się bawi. - spojrzał w tył, gdzie Zoe i Tanya wspólnie tańczyły.  
\- Jako jej przyjaciel, wiem że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Myślę, że powinieneś zacząć rozmowę i dołączyć do zabawy zamiast tylko się przyglądać. - powiedział Dan, szturchając go w ramię.  
Alfie wydawał się przez chwilę zamyślony, a później chłopak mógł zobaczyć przebiegającą mu przez twarz determinację.  
Howell wrócił do wciąż stojących w drzwiach Troye'a, Louise i Phila, którzy dyskretnie przyglądali się, jak Alfie odchodzi od ściany w stronę Zoe. Uśmiechnął się do Australijczyka z wyższością, kiedy chłopak razem z ich przyjaciółką usiedli na kanapie. Troye przybił mu piątkę i podskoczył zwycięsko, jakby właśnie wygrał każdą możliwą nagrodę. Louise zapiszczała podekscytowana, a Dan i Phil zaśmiali się z ich zachowania.  
\- Teraz możesz już przestać być takim maniakiem nas wszystkich. - zwrócił się Howell do Troye'a.  
Nastolatek zbył go machnięciem ręki, ciągle uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie-tak-przebiegle podkradł się do okna, z którego był dobry widok na kanapę i zerknął na zewnątrz.  
\- Awww, są tacy słodcy! Zrozum to, Zoe! - zawiwatował cicho.  
Dan wywrócił oczami i podszedł do mniejszego chłopaka, odciągając go od okna.  
\- No chodź i przestań być czubkiem. Czemu nie pójdziesz trochę potańczyć zamiast ich stalkować?  
\- Czy ty i Phil będziecie się znowu obściskiwać? - zapytał dziecinnym głosem Troye, chichocząc.  
\- Nie. Pewnie będziemy rozmawiać o tym jak umarłbyś na Igrzyskach Śmierci.  
\- ...Jak bym...  
\- Z braku Internetu i Nutelli. A teraz idź się rozkręcić przy One Direction. - odpowiedział Dan poważnym głosem, chwilę później wybuchając śmiechem.  
Troye i Louise odeszli, śpiewając do głośnej muzyki. Dan znowu usiadł z Philem, wzdychając kiedy chłopak zaczął się cicho śmiać.  
\- To było coś. - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego.  
Howell kiwnął głową na znak zgody i powoli usadowił się na Philu. Starszy chłopak owinął ręce wokół Dana, trącając głową jego szyję.  
\- Jeślibym wiedział, że jesteś tak uczuciowy, pocałowałbym cię wcześniej. - zaśmiał się Dan.  
\- To ja pocałowałem ciebie. - poprawił go Phil. Jego oddech połaskotał szyję drugiego nastolatka, który aż się zwinął, co spowodowało tylko większy śmiech u Phila.  
\- Zamknij się i przestań tak robić! - zachichotał Dan, znowu się zwijając.  
Chłopak wyświadczył mu tę przysługę, a potem na powrót schował swoją głowę w jego ramię. Howell oparł się o niego, słuchając rozmów i muzyki dobiegających z drugiego pokoju. Mógł usłyszeć Troye'a śpiewającego głośno _One Thing_ razem z Louise.  
Uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę nie przejmuje się wyjściem tam i wpasowaniem do tej grupki ludzi. Od kiedy zaczął chodzić do szkoły próbował się dopasować, ale teraz czuł, jakby coś się zmieniło. I przypuszczał, że tak właśnie było. Dwa miesiące temu nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie siedział na imprezie ze wspaniałym gościem, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i w tym momencie prawdopodobnie chłopakiem, przy okazji pomagając znajomym w ich życiu miłosnym. W ciągu prawie dwóch miesięcy jego całe życie się zmieniło. I kiedy tak siedział z Philem obejmującym go, w ogóle nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za miły komentarz, Florencys. C:
> 
> Nie wiem jak Was, ale mnie rozwala charakter Troye'a i jego obsesja na punkcie shipów XD


	7. Nieco inny spacer po parku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisarre - mam nadzieję, że do samego końca uda mi się wstawiać regularnie. Trochę utrudniają mi to lekcje, ale staram się jakoś w tym odnaleźć. C;  
> Florencys - piszesz ficka? I to jeszcze takiego, w którym jest Troye? :D Super! A publikujesz to gdzieś?  
> _____  
> Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział~

Dan został obudzony przez dźwięk ciągle przychodzących nowych wiadomości. Przekręcił się na bok i spojrzał na telefon. Wielka niespodzianka, to Troye rozsadzał mu komórkę kolejnymi sms'ami. Odblokował ekran i zaczął je przewijać.  
**Troye:** Dan, o mój boże  
**Troye:** Dan  
**Troye:** O jezu, Dan, wstawaj  
**Troye:** Daaaaaannnn  
**Troye:** Będę do ciebie pisał dopóki się nie obudzisz  
**Troye:** Mam informacje  
**Troye:** Ekscytujące i ważne  
**Troye:** Dan, wstań  
**Troye:** Zalfie  
**Troye:** To wiadomości na temat Zalfie  
Dan skończył czytać ostatniego sms'a od kumpla i odpisał:  
**Dan** Jeeezu, już wstałem. O co chodzi?  
**Troye:** ZALFIE  
**Dan:** Co z Zalfie? Ostatnią noc spędzili wspólnie?  
**Troye:** ;)  
**Troye:** Coś w tym rodzaju  
**Troye:** Jeszcze ze sobą nie chodzą, ale zamierzają jutro obejrzeć razem film, więc to będzie randka.  
**Dan:** To dobrze dla nich.  
**Troye:** A jak to jest z Phanem? Umawiacie się już oficjalnie?  
**Dan:** Do końca nie wiem, ale myślę że tak.  
Australijczyk nie odpisał natychmiast.  
**Troye:** No i statek wypłynął.  
**Dan:** Jesteś maniakiem.  
Wyłączył swój telefon i położył się na łóżku, wpatrując w sufit. Kiedy myślał o poprzedniej nocy, jego serce zdawało się bić szybciej. Zamknął powieki i znowu mógł w głowie zobaczyć oczy Phila. Nie były całkowicie niebieskie tak jak sądził. Z bliska miały szerszy wybór kolorów; niebieski, zielony, a nawet żółty - głębokie i piękne jak ocean. Otworzył oczy. Czuł się jak nastolatka marząca o chłopaku, który był jej pierwszą miłością... Uznał, że jego sytuacja wcale się tak bardzo nie różni.  
Jego komórka znowu zabrzęczała.  
**Troye:** Nudzę się.  
**Troye:** Chcesz iść coś porobić?  
**Dan:** Jasne, jakieś pomysły?  
**Troye:** Możemy pójść do parku czy gdzieś i pogadać o naszych chłopakach ;)  
Dan uśmiechnął się do telefonu.  
**Dan:** Pewnie. Spotkamy się tam za 15 minut?  
**Troye:** Tak, do zobaczenia.

Dan szedł wolno, podziwiając widok jaki przedstawiała sobą droga. Był jak jedno z tych zdjęć, które można zobaczyć na Tumblrze po wyłączeniu filtrowania. Ciemne liście pokrywały pustą dróżkę, a drzewa były pozostawione z tylko paroma złotymi liściami, które jeszcze kurczowo trzymały się jesieni. Promienie słoneczne łagodnie prześwitywały przez drzewa. Chłopak uznał, że kolejnego widoku takiego jak ten nie zobaczy przez długi czas; wkrótce będzie zima i pewnie nie będzie chciał wychodzić o takiej porze dnia jak teraz.  
Kiedy dotarł do parku zobaczył Troye'a siedzącego pod dębem, bezmyślnie bawiącego się liśćmi na ziemi. Nastolatek spojrzał w górę na niego, kiedy chłopak podszedł zgniatając pod swoimi butami liście. Dan usiadł obok przyjaciela który wciąż nic nie mówił.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, koncentrując się na twarzy Autralijczyka.  
Troye wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nic takiego, naprawdę... To znaczy sądzę, że jest ważne, ale...  
\- Co się stało?  
Bawił się liściem chwilę dłużej zanim odpowiedział:  
\- Tyler ma chłopaka. - jego głos uniósł się nieco, gdy kontynuował - Opowiedział mi wszystko o tym facecie, jest rok od niego starszy, wysportowany, umięśniony i wymarzony. Cieszę się, że napisał mi o tym zamiast powiedzieć przez Skype'a, bo nie sądzę, abym był w stanie udawać przed nim, że jestem szczęśliwy. I czuję się okropnie, bo nie mogę cieszyć się z jego szczęścia, w dodatku jestem super zazdrosny i...i...  
Dan poczuł, że trochę zabolało go serce, kiedy patrzył jak Troye westchnął i zamknął mocno powieki, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Howell niezręcznie przytulił przyjaciela, który wydawał się nie zauważyć tej niezdarności, bo ten gest sprawił tylko, że rozpłakał się na dobre. Siedzieli tak jakieś pięć minut, podczas których Dan starał się go pocieszyć. W końcu Troye się uspokoił i otarł mokre oczy.  
\- Wybacz, nie miałem zamiaru się przy tobie rozpłakać. Napisał do mnie, kiedy tutaj szedłem i miałem zamiar to po prostu zignorować, ale... Nie wiem...  
\- W porządku, myślę że zrozumiałem. Ale wiesz, że nie będę cię zachęcał do wariowania na punkcie tej sytuacji, bo może nie być ostatnia.  
Troye pokiwał po chwili głową.  
\- Tak, domyślam się... Ale sądzę, że tak czy inaczej powinienem się cieszyć jego szczęściem, w końcu jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Dan zastanowił się nad tymi słowami. _Co by było, gdyby wydarzenia z imprezy nigdy nie miały miejsca, a Phil nieświadomy jego uczuć, miałby chłopaka?_  
Zdał sobie sprawę jak wielki Troye odczuwał ból.  
\- To nie tak, że musisz udawać zadowolonego każdego dnia, przez cały czas. Tylko kiedy będziesz z nim rozmawiał. To pewnie nie bardzo pomogło, no nie?  
Troye zaśmiał się.  
\- No cóż, przynajmniej przyszedłem się z tobą spotkać. W innym razie płakałbym teraz w poduszkę.  
\- Uchhh... - powiedział Dan smutno, z nieco przesadzoną miną.  
Australijczyk uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na liście.  
\- Myślisz, że udałoby nam się zbudować wystarczająco dużą stertę, aby w nią skoczyć?  
\- Raczej byłaby odpowiednia tylko dla ciebie, karzełku. - zażartował Howell i podniósł się.  
Troye zignorował komentarz i zaczął układać liście, robiąc z nich stosik. Dan wziął ich pełną garść i dramatycznie rzucił na stertę. Właściwie to wylądowały na drugim chłopaku, ale no hej, on przecież siedział tuż obok. Troye chwycił trochę liści i rzucił je w stronę przyjaciela, ale tylko uniosły się nieszkodliwie i opadły na ziemię. Dan zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż spadnie śnieg i będę mógł nim w ciebie rzucić. - wymamrotał Australijczyk, wstając.  
\- Będziemy mogli wziąć Phila, Louise, Zoe, może Alfie'go i zrobić wielką bitwę na śnieżki. - powiedział Howell.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się podekscytowany.  
\- To będzie super! Wtedy ci oddam.  
\- Jasne, jak tam sobie uważasz. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie.  
Troye ściągnął usta w zamyśleniu.  
\- Właściwie to jest dzisiaj naprawdę ładnie. Chcesz się przejść?  
\- Pewnie.

10 minut spaceru później przeszli obok dwóch dziewczyn, które nagle zaczęły szalenie ze sobą szeptać. Dan nie myślał o tym wiele - prawdopodobnie uznały, że Troye jest uroczy. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego, że za nimi pobiegną.  
\- Ty jesteś Troye Sivan? - zapytała jedna z nich.  
Troye uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Tak, cześć!  
Dan gapił się oszołomiony jak poprosiły o zrobienie sobie z nim zdjęcia. Patrzył się za nimi po tym jak odeszły, piszcząc do siebie. Kiedy Howell zwrócił swoje szeroko otwarte oczy z powrotem na Troye'a, chłopak wciąż wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
\- Myślałem, że twoje nazwisko to Mellet. - to była jedyna logiczna wypowiedź, którą był w stanie skonstruować.  
\- Tak. Sivan to moje drugie imię.  
\- Doooobraaa... W takim razie dlaczego one... Uch, skąd wiedziały kim jesteś?  
\- Mam kanał na YouTube'ie gdzie wrzucam moje przeróbki piosenek, to serio nic wielkiego. Tam się nazywam Troye Sivan.  
\- Naprawdę? To fajnie.  
\- Dzięki - chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego - Chociaż ostatnio zacząłem też vloggować. Niewiele, bo nadal nie jestem co do tego pewien.  
\- Jak wiele masz subskrybantów?  
\- Prawie milion.  
Gdyby Dan coś teraz pił, na pewno by to wypluł.  
\- Jesteś sławny w Internecie i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał, gapiąc się na niego.  
Troye wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Staram się, aby nie wkroczyło to w moje prawdziwe życie. To znaczy, kto wie, może po skończeniu szkoły zacznę zajmować się tym na poważnie. Na razie jest to tylko rzecz, którą lubię robić, gdy mi się nudzi.  
\- Brzmi fajnie. Zastanawiam się, czy nadawałbym się na youtubera... Wydaje się to być fajną zabawą.  
Troye przytaknął.  
\- Zoe i Louise myślały nad tym, aby założyć kanał o urodzie. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, to chyba nie twoja działka.  
Dan wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ja pewnie bym robił przypadkowe filmiki, w których tylko mówiłbym o różnych rzeczach.  
\- To jest właśnie coś co robi większość vloggerów.

Po powrocie do domu pierwszą rzeczą jaką Dan zrobił, oczywiście oprócz wzięcia jedzenia, było otworzenie laptopa i wejście na YouTube'a. Wpisał „Troye Sivan" w pasek wyszukiwania. Odszukiwał kolejne filmiki, strona po stronie. Kliknął jeden z pierwszych, a na jego ekranie pojawił się Troye, naprzeciwko ciemnego pokoju ze świątecznymi lampkami. Kiedy zaczął śpiewać, Dan musiał przyznać, że robił imponujące wrażenie.  
Kilka godzin później, gdy oglądał jak Troye udaje, że jest różnymi towarzyskimi witrynami internetowymi, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już prawie druga nad ranem. Dokończył wideo i zamknął laptopa.  
_Czy sam mógłby tworzyć takie filmiki?_


	8. Puszysty jak kotek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na nowy rozdział!

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie rzeczy, które się później działy, Dan nawet nie miał czasu, aby ponownie pomyśleć o YouTube'ie. Próby odbywały się każdego dnia, kiedy akurat nie ćwiczył lub nie zapamiętywał tekstu był zawalony pracą domową, a w tym wszystkim wciąż próbował znaleźć czas na rozmowę z przyjaciółmi.  
Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy był w trakcie rozwiązywania równania z matematyki uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie spotkał się z Chrisem i PJ'em poza szkołą. _Może mógłbym ich czasem do siebie zaprosić._ Potrząsnął głową.  
_Skup się!_

Był tydzień przed wystawianiem sztuki i nauczyciele uznali, że to wspaniały czas, aby zrobić sprawdziany z dosłownie _KAŻDEGO_ przedmiotu. Próbował wkuć do głowy tak wiele informacji ile się da, podczas gdy siedział na łóżku Phila. Chociaż czasami łapał się na tym, że zamiast skupić się na matematyce, mamrocze Shakespeare'a. Phil siedział za nim, również robiąc notatki. Często uśmiechał się do Dana, co bardzo chłopakowi pomagało przetrwać kolejne 10 minut bez denerwowania się. Po dwóch godzinach Howell zrzucił swój zeszyt na podłogę, a Phil podskoczył za nim z zaskoczenia. Dan obrócił się i schował twarz w poduszkę drugiego chłopaka, będąc naprawdę zmęczonym. Zrelaksował się, kiedy Phil poruszył się trochę i zaczął przesuwać ręką w górę i w dół jego pleców. Dan uniósł odrobinę swoją głowę, na taką wysokość, aby poduszka nie zagłuszała tego co mówi.  
\- Nienawidzę egzaminów... I w tym momencie nie potrafię zapamiętać pojedyńczego wersu ze sztuki, mój umysł roztapia się w czaszce, a cała dusza czuje się wyczerpana. - powiedział sarkastycznie, monotonnym głosem.  
Phil zaśmiał się, a potem położył obok Dana i praktycznie zgniótł go w uścisku.  
\- Spójrz na to z lepszej strony; za parę tygodni będą Święta Bożego Narodzenia. A wiem, że obiecałeś Troye'owi bitwę na śnieżki w parku. I tak przy okazji, na pewno zamierzam wziąć w tym udział.  
Dan spojrzał na niego czule, a potem położył na nim głowę.  
\- Oczywiście. Pewnie dołączy do nas Louise, no i oczywiście Zalfie. Może mógłbym też zaprosić Chrisa i PJ'a.  
\- Brzmi fajnie. - odpowiedział, zmieniając im pozycję tak, że z powrotem siedzieli.  
Dan zwinął się jak kociak na jego kolanach, a Phil owinął swoje ramiona wokół chłopaka, jakby chronił go przed jakimś zagrażającym mu atakiem. Howell zrelaksował się na nim i westchnął zadowolony. Siedzieli w ciszy; Dan myślał o egzaminach, sztuce oraz bitwie na śnieżki, podczas gdy Phil co jakiś czas głaskał go po włosach. To było kojące i nastolatek mógł przysiąc, że czuł jak przyjaciel nuci coś po cichu. Mogłoby mu się wydawać, że leży na ogromnym mruczącym kocie.  
Wkrótce jego myśli się oddaliły.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, słońce już zachodziło. Obaj teraz leżeli, Phil jeszcze spał, a wszystkie jego książki znajdowały się na podłodze. W tej chwili trzymał się Dana kurczowo, jak ośmiornica. Kiedy chłopak odkrył jakie było to urocze i słodkie, uświadomił sobie, że musi już iść do domu. Wiedział jak mocny sen ma Phil, więc siłą wyplątał się z jego kończyn. Gdy tylko się uwolnił zaczął zbierać książki i włożył je do plecaka. Po chwili namysłu nabazgrał na szybko notatkę, w której napisał że musiał wrócić do siebie i zostawił ją na stoliku nocnym. Ponownie się zastanowił, a potem wyciągnął kołdrę spod Phila i przykrył go. Schylił się jeszcze i pocałował go we włosy, kiedy pomyślał o tym jak chłopak teraz ckliwie i niewinnie wygląda. _O, dokładnie, nazywaj go ckliwym. No cóż, w końcu poniekąd taki jest._  
Wyłączył światło i zamknął za sobą wejście do pokoju. Tym, czego nie zobaczył, był delikatny uśmiech Phila kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

Gdy wrócił do domu, postanowił że lepiej będzie jeśli pójdzie spać niż jakby miałby się uczyć i załamywać bez Lestera, który by go uspokajał.  
Leżąc w ciemności, marzył o tym, aby jednak nie odchodzić z pokoju przyjaciela. Jednak mógł przysiąc, że kiedy w końcu zasnął, czuł przy sobie ciepło Phila.


	9. Trema i Samotność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem możnaby powiedzieć, że rozdział pisany bardziej z perspektywy Troye'a. ;)  
> I oprócz osobom piszącym komentarze, chciałabym też podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy zostawiają kudosy. ;)

_Nie mogę tego zrobić._  
Dan z przerażeniem spojrzał na swój staromodny kostium. Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było dobrze, ale oczywiście wtedy przed sceną nie znajdowała się ponad setka ludzi.  
 _Nie może tego zrobić. Nie może tam wyjść. Nie pamięta nawet swojej roli; wszystko pomieszało mu się z równaniami matematycznymi i słownictwem..._

Troye szedł przez pomieszczenie za kulisami, oglądając stroje, kiedy nagle zobaczył stojącego samotnie w kącie Dana, wyglądającego jakby ktoś przed chwilą umarł. Obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem cały pokój i zauważył Zoe. Pomachał do niej z ponagleniem. Zbliżyła się do niego pół biegłem, unosząc swoją spódnicę w górę.  
\- Myślę, że Dan ma tremę. Źle wygląda. - wyszeptał do dziewczyny.  
Spojrzała na Howella i zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Znajdę Phila. On powinien być w stanie go uspokoić.  
\- Dobrze pomyślane. Dopóki go nie przyprowadzisz, zobaczę co sam będę mógł zdziałać. - powiedział Troye, idąc w stronę kolegi. Usłyszał charakterystyczne stukanie obcasów Zoe, kiedy wybiegała na zewnątrz.  
\- Cześć, Dan. Wszystko dobrze?  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego, kilkakrotnie mrugając w zmieszaniu.  
\- Och, Troye, hej. Uch, er, tak, jasne, jest w porządku. - wymamrotał.   
\- Nie wyglądasz jakby tak było. - Australijczyk pokrzepiająco chwycił dłoń przyjaciela - O mój boże, Dan, trzęsiesz się jak szalony!  
\- Trzęsę się? - spytał słabo.  
\- Czujesz się dobrze? Poważnie, wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć.  
\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę to zrobić. - wyszeptał Howell, nie patrząc na drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Udawało ci się świetnie za każdym razem, teraz też tak będzie!  
\- Ale dzisiaj są tutaj ludzie. I będą mnie oglądać, a ja nawet nie pamiętam roli. Jestem taki nerwowy, że pewnie zastygnę w bezruchu lub upadnę na twarz albo...  
\- Dan!  
Troye westchnął z ulgą, kiedy podbiegł siebie nich Phil i pozwolił chłopakowi zająć się tą sytuacją. Może on będzie potrafił wyrzucić te myśli z jego głowy.  
Phil przytulił Dana i pocałował go we włosy. Nawet w takiej chwili, Troye uśmiechnął się z powodu słodkości tej dwójki.  
\- Posłuchaj, Dan, uda ci się.  
\- Ale ci wszyscy ludzie...  
\- Udawaj, że ich tam nie ma. Mama zajęła mi miejsce naprzeciwko sceny, więc jak tylko będziesz potrzebował, patrz na mnie. Poza tym Troye będzie z tobą przez prawie cały czas. Skup się na nas, dobrze?  
Dan przytaknął jakby był małym dzieckiem. Australijczyk nie mógł się opanować i musiał stłumić pisk. Nawet jeśli jego miłość nie wypaliła, to kto powiedział, że nie może się cieszyć ze szczęścia swoich przyjaciół i ich drugich połówek? Mimo że nie chciał być mocno zazdrosnym kumplem, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego ukłucia, kiedy zobaczył czułe spojrzenie jakim wymienili się dwaj nastolatkowie, zanim Phil pocałował Dana w czoło. Nawet jeśli Tyler byłby singlem, nawet jeśli byliby razem, to wciąż nie mogliby robić czegoś takiego. Może najlepiej by było gdyby zmienił temat rozmyślań...  
Ktoś stojący przy drzwiach krzyknął, że już prawie czas, aby wywołać ich przed kurtynę. Phil pomachał i obdarował Dana uśmiechem, który można było określić tylko jako uśmiech wspierającego chłopaka. Tym razem Troye'owi udało się stłumić zazdrość i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, gdy przygotowywali się do wyjścia.  
Pomiędzy swoją własną sceną z Danem, Zoe i Louise, będąc za kulisami odnotował, że Howell wydaje się być spokojniejszy, a nawet podekscytowany tym wszystkim. Właściwie to było poniekąd urocze, oglądać jak jego oczy błyszczą dumą z tego co udało mu się zrobić po wsześniejszym ataku paniki.  
Kiedy nadszedł czas na końcowe ukłony, Dan zdawał się promienieć bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny z grupy. Spojrzał na Zoe, która chyba również to zauważyła. Ścisnęła jego dłoń, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zanim przebrał się w swoje zwyczajne ubrania oraz wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie obsada spotykała się z rodziną lub przyjaciółmi, rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele z kimś byli. Dan mocno przytulał Phila z podekscytowaniem, jakby właśnie wygrał w czymś nagrodę za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca. Zoe rumieniła się, gdy Alfie dawał jej bukiet kwiatów, a potem pocałowała go w policzek. Nawet Louise była ze swoim chłopakiem, Mattem; Troye wiedział, że to miły gość, ale często zdarzało mu się o nim zapominać.   
I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że...że był samotny.  
Oczywiście nie dosłownie, bo wszyscy pomachali mu na pożegnanie, a Zoe mocno go uścisnęła zanim wyszła w towarzystwie Alfie'go. Nie, on był samotny w innym sensie. Oglądanie przyjaciół w szczęśliwych związkach przypomniało mu, że on nic takiego nie miał, ponieważ przez zbyt długi czas starał się go rozpocząć.  
Wyszedł z budynku kiwając głową w podziękowaniu ilekroć ktoś pochwalił jego występ, kiedy przechodził. Nocne powietrze było chłodne, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie i zaczął spacer w stronę domu. Może Tyler od zawsze miał być jego przyjacielem, nikim więcej. Może to nie było warte tego nieuniknionego bólu z powodu kochania kogoś mieszkającego dziesiątki tysięcy kilometrów od niego. Może powinien po prostu odpuścić.  
Ale wtedy pomyślał o rozmowach, które odbyli; głupich konwersacjach o drugiej w nocy o najbardziej przypadkowych pierdołach; sposobie w jaki Tyler się naprawdę szeroko uśmiechał, a kiedy był zawstydzony robił się cały czerwony. Sposobie w jaki zawsze starał się poprawić swoje wiecznie-zmieniające-kolor włosy lub jak ciągle podnosił sobie okulary. Jego głupi, rozkoszny śmiech i ekstrewagancka osobowość.  
 _Czy mógłby to wszystko porzucić, aby ocalić się od złamanego serca? Czy powinien być zadowolony z tego co ma i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, z kim mógłby być w związku?_  
Troye westchnął, zamykając oczy.  
Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć kilku łez, które spłynęły w dół po jego twarzy.


	10. Pada śnieg

Po otworzeniu oczu Dan odkrył, że nie czuje się jeszcze w ogóle obudzony. Był tylko trochę świadomy ciała przylegającego do niego, wydającego się promieniować jak grzejnik. To było przyjemne... Przysunął się bliżej, zachłannie czerpiąc więcej ciepła od chłopca obok, którym był Phil. Phil poruszył się i położył głowę na klatce piersiowej drugiego nastolatka, a Dan zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. Chłopak udawał, że śpi jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem mrugnął do Howella, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że został przyłapany.  
Wydawało mu się jakby coś chwyciło go za serce i gardło, kiedy delikatnie bawił się włosami Phila. Uświadomił siebie, że znajdowali się w sypialni Lestera, ale szybko przestał o tym myśleć, gdy jego wzrok wylądował na oknie. Płatki śniegu łagodnie opadły na ziemię za oszronioną szybą, a chłopak szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do niej. Phil wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający skomlenie szczeniaczka, kiedy jego właściciel odchodzi. Dan zaśmiał się i zagapił na widok za oknem, przecierając je rękawem. Cała ziemia była pokryta cienką warstwą ubitego śniegu. Domyślał się, że to właśnie dlatego w środku nocy zrobiło się tak chłodno.  
Wskoczył na pościel obok Phila, który wciąż za nim jęczał. Chwycił chłopaka za rękę i zaczął próbować wyciągnąć go z łóżka.  
\- W nocy padało i śniegu jest tak dużo i _O MÓJ BOŻE BITWA NA ŚNIEŻKI!_ \- powiedział Dan nie-tak-cichym głosem.  
Phil leżał bezwładnie, tylko po to, aby zrobić Danowi na złość, przysięgał. Nagle przekręcił się na bok i przyciągnął Howella w dół, na łóżko, zamykając go w swoich ramionach. Dan zaśmiał się, próbując się uwolnić, podczas gdy drugi chłopak obsypywał jego twarz małymi całusami. Ostatni pocałunek złożył na ustach Dana, przeciągając go przez moment i rozkoszując się ciszą.  
\- Masz szczęście, że moja mama wyszła dzisiaj wcześniej, bo zachowujesz się zdecydowanie zbyt głośno jak na godzinę 8 z rana. - powiedział Phil, kiedy się odsunął.  
Dan przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi - chociaż właściwie to przewrócił całe swoje ciało, gdy przyjaciel poluzował trochę uścisk. Sięgnął w dół po komórkę i chwycił ją, wysyłając wiadomość odpowiednio do Troye'a, Zoe i Louise, a po namyśle napisał też do Chrisa i PJ'a. Wtedy wstał i tym razem Phil narzekał tylko trochę.  
\- Zamarźniesz tam na zewnątrz. Nawet jeśli miałbyś iść tylko do swojego domu. - zauważył Lester, patrząc na ubranie -lub jego brak- przyjaciela, który właśnie wciągał na siebie spodnie.  
Dan wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przynajmniej mam koszulę z długimi rękawami.  
Phil wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie wiem czy naprawdę można to zaliczyć jako coś ocieplającego, Dan.  
Phil przeglądał swoje ubrania przez chwilę, a potem wyciągnął sweter: ciemno-niebieski z uśmiechniętą twarzą renifera. Rzucił nim w przyjaciela i sam założył na siebie własny sweter, podobny do tamtego, ale z choinką. Howell odkrył, że było ich więcej w szufladzie i zaśmiał się podczas zakładania podanego ubrania na jak-zauważył-dość-cienką-koszulę.   
_Oczywiście Phil miał świąteczną kolekcję swetrów._  
Dan spostrzegł, że pożyczone ubranie zwisa na nim luźno w niektórych miejscach, w szczególności wokół ramion.  
\- W czasie drogi zatrzymamy się przy twoim domu, abyś wziął czapkę oraz rękawiczki. - ogłosił Phil, zakładając własne nakrycie głowy. Dan uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego, aby pociągnąć za sznurki od jego czapki, pod którą dopiero co ułożył sobie grzywkę.  
\- No chodź już. Musimy cię przygotować na, jak sądzę, cały dzień pełen śniegu. - powiedział starszy chłopak, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą.  
Dan mógł jedynie się uśmiechnąć i pomyśleć, jak wielkie spotkało go szczęście.

Po ubraniu Dana w jego ulubioną czapkę z uszami i parę rękawiczek, poszli do ustalonego ze znajomymi miejsca i już z daleka mogli usłyszeć wojenne okrzyki. Ledwie postawili krok w parku, Howell został przewrócony przez młodszego chłopaka. Kiedy poczuł zimny śnieg na plecach, usłyszał śmiech Troye'a, który właśnie wyprzedził Phila. Australijczyk przekręcił go na drugą stronę, a Dan sypnął w niego śniegiem.  
\- To był rewanż za wywalenie na mnie liści! - zaśmiał się Troye, gdy przyjaciel usiadł, cały w śniegu.  
\- Myślę, że to mało sprawiedliwe. - odciął się Dan, rzucając w kumpla pełną garścią śniegu. Jednak chłopak uniknął pocisku i odbiegł, śmiejąc się.  
Phil zdusił chichot, podając mu dłoń. Howell ją przyjął, ale zamiast się podnieść, pociągnął przyjaciela w dół, na ziemię.  
\- Mogłem to przewidzieć. - wymamrotał, a Dan uśmiechnął się psotnie, przy okazji kradnąc mu czapkę.  
Wziął garść śniegu i lekko posypał go na głowę Phila, dokładając więcej śnieżnych płatków, aby spokojnie znajdowały się na jego czarnych włosach. Starszy chłopak zaśmiał się beztrosko i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Oi, zakochane ptaszki! - krzyknął do nich ktoś z mocnym, północnym akcentem, który na pewno nie należał do Phila.  
Dan spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, jak PJ lekko uderza Chrisa dłonią, której nie miał z nim splecionej. Uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy podeszli. Kendall od razu pacnął na śniegu, natomiast PJ usiadł trochę ostrożniej obok niego.  
\- Niezła robota, Romeo. - wymamrotał Chris do Dana, błyskawicznym ruchem przenosząc wzrok na Phila.  
\- Właściwie to grałem Benvolia. - odpowiedział zadziornie. Obaj, Phil i PJ, starali się ukryć swoje uśmiechy przez poprawianie sobie włosów. - A ty nie jesteś subtelny. - dodał do Lestera, rozkoszując się różowym kolorem jaki przybrały jego policzki.  
\- Żaden z nich nie jest, ale cóż można na to poradzić? - odezwał się Chris i spojrzał prawie pełnym szacunku wzrokiem na PJ'a, który z uśmiechem wywrócił oczami.  
\- Wiecie, już od jakiegoś czasu zamierzałem się z wami spotkać poza szkołą. Może moglibyście usiąść z nami na lunchu, czy coś. Jestem pewien, że reszta nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. - zaproponował Dan.  
\- Nah, myślę że obaj raczej wolimy własne towarzystwo niż przebywanie w dużej grupie. Ale cieszę się, że nowy uczeń znalazł sobie przyjaciół, których chciał. - powiedział Liguari.  
\- Poza tym mogłoby zrobić się kłopotliwie przez to, jak napalony potrafi być PJ. - usta Chrisa rozciągnęły się w diabelskim uśmiechu.  
\- To ty jesteś napalony! - odpowiedział szybko chłopak, jednak Dan nie przeoczył faktu, że jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.  
Po chwili nieco niezręcznej ciszy, Chris pochylił się i wyszeptał coś przyjacielowi do ucha. I szczerze, Howell nie chciał znać treści wypowiedzianych przez chłopaka słów, po tym jak policzki PJ'a pokryły się jeszcze ciemniejszym odcieniem czerwonego. Obaj wstali.  
\- Pójdziemy teraz na spacer. Może zobaczymy się później. - gładko powiedział Chris, jak gdyby chciał im tak wynagrodzić nieco sztywny sposób, w jaki odszedł PJ.  
Dan kiwnął powoli głową, nie bardzo przekonany co do tego, że tutaj wrócą.  
\- Bawcie się dobrze.  
\- Och, będziemy. - zapewnił go Chris, a potem mrugnął i popędził do swojego chłopaka.  
Phil gapił się zakłopotany w ziemię.  
\- Wybacz, że musiałeś być świadkiem tej sytuacji. - przeprosił Howell i przysunął się do niego bliżej.  
Drugi nastolatek zwinął się dramatycznie.  
\- Będę miał przez to traumę.  
Dan zaśmiał się i zaczął turlać dookoła śnieg przed nim. Poczuł, że Phil oparł się - no dobra, bardziej _położył się_ \- na nim, przy okazji opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół biodra przyjaciela.   
Usłyszeli pisk Louise, kiedy została trafiona jedną z kulek Troye'a. Niedługo po tym Zoe w dramatyczny sposób upadła w śnieg, gdy spotkał ją taki sam los co drugą dziewczynę. Dan uniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak Alfie starał się pomścić swojego upadłego sprzymierzeńca, celując śnieżką w Troye'a.  
Kula, którą zrobił Howell, była zbyt duża aby móc ją rzucić, więc obkręcał ją dalej aż stała się rozmiarów jego głowy. Zaczął lepić kolejną, tym razem trochę mniejszą kulkę. Wtedy Phil uświadomił sobie co Dan zamierza zrobić i zaśmiał mu się do ucha. Po dokończeniu trzeciej, ułożył je razem, jedną na drugiej. Pokopał trochę w śniegu i dał radę znaleźć dwie przemoczone gałązki, które włożył po obu stronach malutkiego bałwanka jako ręce. Zdjął rękawiczki i użył palców, aby nakreślić mu uśmiechniętą twarz, a później łagodnie położył na nim swoją czapkę, która przykryła prawie całą jego górę.  
Phil znowu się zaśmiał, a Dan skręcił się, gdy oddech chłopaka połaskotał go w szyję. Przekręcił się na bok, uwalniając się i trzęsąc od wcześniejszego kontaktu z tyłem jego szyi. Mógł przysiąc, że Phil zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo wiedział, że Dan tego nie lubi. Lester uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, a młodszy chłopak uznał, że miał rację. Kiedy odwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciela, wystawił do niego język, jednak stracił na chwilę oddech przyglądając się mu. Włosy Phila lśniły od roztopionych płatków, podczas gdy kolejne spadały mu na głowę. Twarz miał zarumienioną od mrozu, a jego oczy wydawały się prawie srebrne na tle śniegu.  
Dan nawet nie zauważył kiedy się do niego przysunął - zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy chwycił twarz Phila w swoje odsłonięte dłonie. Uniósł się lekko w górę i pocałował go, czując jak drugi chłopak wolno przeczesuje palcami jego włosy.  
Kiedy się odsunęli, Howell usadowił się wygodnie na kolanach Phila, opierając o niego głowę. Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, podczas której przyglądali się swoim przyjaciołom. Dan poczuł, że cały promienieje przez tą scenę i pomyślał, że w żaden sposób nie chce zmieniać swojego życia.


	11. Zakochanie

\- O mój boże, Troye, on dzisiaj zdjął swoją koszulkę na boisku do piłki nożnej i, przysięgam, jest tak _UMIĘŚNIONY_. Ani trochę nie żartuję, to było cudowne. - mówił rozmarzonym głosem Tyler z laptopa Troye'a, nie zauważając wymuszonego uśmiechu przyjaciela.  
\- Faktycznie, on... wydaje się wspaniały.  
Tyler wyrwał się ze swoich marzeń, kiedy usłyszał prawie-ukrytą nutę przygnębienia w tonie chłopaka.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się lekko nieobecny.  
\- Tak, jest dobrze... Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Miałem długi dzień, wiesz?  
\- Och, jasne. Cały czas nawijam i nawijam o Jake'u. A jak wygląda twoje życie miłosne? - przybliżył się do kamery.  
Troye wzruszył ramionami, próbując ignorować zarówno ucisk w sercu, jak i ukłucie strachu.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że go nie mam. Serio, głównie po prostu wychodzę gdzieś z Danem i Zoe. Albo włóczę się z Philem, Louise, a czasem też z Alfie'm.  
\- Chwila, czy to Dan jest tym atrakcyjnym chłopakiem, z którym masz zdjęcie profilowe na Facebooku? - Tyler przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Ta... - powiedział Australijczyk z uśmiechem, wyobrażając sobie minę Dana, gdyby się dowiedział, że właśnie został nazwany _atrakcyjnym_.  
\- Oooo, może powinieneś spróbować pójść z nim na randkę. Faktycznie często o nim mówisz, nawet mimochodem. - przed tym jak Troye mógł coś na to odpowiedzieć, Oakley kontynuował - Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. I sądzę, że jest całkiem uroczy.  
\- Dan umawia się z Philem. - szybko wtrącił chłopak, zanim Tyler zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze.  
\- Ech, szkoda. Przynajmniej wiesz, że jak kiedyś zerwą, będziesz miał szansę.  
\- Tyler!  
\- A wasz ship mógłby się nazywać _tran_. - dodał z psotnym uśmiechem.  
Troye przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jasne, obojętnie. Kończę z tobą rozmawiać.  
Starszy chłopak tylko zaśmiał się w ten swój wesoły sposób, a Australijczyk westchnął w duchu.  
\- Nie, mówię poważnie. Jest 1 w nocy i jestem śpiący. - wytłumaczył, na co Tyler zadrwił i wywrócił oczami w udawanej irytacji.  
\- Doooobraaa... - powiedział przeciągając samogłoski, a później uśmiechnął się i pomachał do niego - Dobrej nocy!  
\- 'Branoc.  
\- Dubaiiiii! - radośnie wykrzyknął Tyler, a chwilę później połączenie na Skype'ie zostało zakończone.  
Troye zamknął laptop i wgapił się w ciemny sufit, oświetlany jedynie przez sznur lampek Bożonarodzeniowych znajdujących się przy oparciu na głowę.  
 _Jake. Zawsze tylko mówi o tym głupim, perfekcyjnym Jake'u._ Jeśli Troye nie powiedziałby mu o tym, że Dan umawia się z Philem, mógłby spróbować sprawić, aby Tyler był o niego zazdrosny - chociaż wątpił w powodzenie tego planu.  
Westchnął, myśląc o tych wszystkich chłopakach, którymi jego przyjaciel był zauroczony. _Oczywiście nie byli chudzi i młodzi jak Troye. Oni wszyscy byli wysocy, umięśnieni, męscy..._ Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przypomniał sobie każdą z tych chwil, w których pozwolił Zoe na zrobienie sobie makijażu. _Biorąc to pod uwagę, po prostu nie był w typie Oakley'a. Przecież Tyler próbował go nawet zeswatać z Danem!_  
 _W sumie nie byłby to taki zły wybór_ , pomyślał, _gdyby nie był zakochany w Tyler'ze spróbowałby zdobyć Howella zanim chłopak spotkałby Phila._ Zastanowił się przez chwilę o tym co by się działo, gdyby był z Danem. _Czy byłby tym, który przytulałby go na śniegu i pocieszał przed występem? Czy to on zabierałby go do domu i spędzał z nim noc, a nie Phil? Czy byłby jedynym, który by go całował i odczuwał miłość w jego spojrzeniu?  
Nie.  
Przestań._  
Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, siadając z rozszerzonymi oczami, gdy uświadomił sobie o czym myślał. Ale z każdym kolejnym obrazem z nimi jako parą, który pojawiał się w jego umyśle, wyobrażał sobie jakby to było być na miejscu Phila. _Czy mogliby się zamienić rolami w życiu Dana? A może chłopak i tak wybrałby Lestera?  
W końcu wydają się być bratnimi duszami_, pomyślał Troye i zauważył, jak gorzko te słowa zabrzmiały w jego głowie.  
 _Nie.  
Stop, przestań…_  
Nie może myśleć o Danie w ten sposób - nie kiedy chłopak jest tak szczęśliwy z Philem. Dlaczego Tyler w ogóle zaproponował coś takiego? Czy gdyby nic o tym nie powiedział, Troye'a nie nawiedzałyby takie myśli?  
Kiedy przypomniał sobie pierwszy dzień, w którym się spotkali, nie był tego taki pewien.  
 _Gdziekolwiek jest ten cholerny Kupidyn_ , pomyślał, _zabije go, gdy tylko go spotkam._  
Podniósł poduszkę i stłumił nią krzyk.  
 _Czy to właśnie jest jego życie? Zakochiwanie się w swoich niedostępnych najlepszych przyjaciołach?  
Nie.  
Nie zakocha się w Danie Howellu._  
Może poradzić sobie z jedną nieodwzajemnioną miłością do Tylera, bo chłopak nigdy tego nie dostrzeże. Ale Howella widział każdego dnia, przez połowę czasu z Philem. Nie stracił głowy dla Dana, po prostu jest samotny i może odrobinę zazdrosny o jego chłopaka. Tak, potrafił to przyznać. Ale nie może myśleć o nim w ten sposób.  
 _Nie może się w nim zakochać._

No i oczywiście Dan musiał mu zniszczyć tę obietnicę, którą złożył samemu sobie.  
Następnego dnia Troye wyszedł na spacer, aby spróbować oczyścić umysł, ale _oczywiście, cholera_ , Howell siedział pod _tym_ dębem w parku. _Tym samym, pod którym płakał przez Tylera, a przyjaciel się z nim droczył i przytulał i... **stoooop**.  
Cholera. Cholera. Cholera._  
Dan spojrzał na niego zanim Australijczyk zdążył się odwrócić i odejść.  
 _Znowu założył tą czapkę. Wygląda ślicznie..._   
Kiedy chłopak się do niego uśmiechnął, Troye poczuł jakby część jego duszy umarła. Wziął głęboki oddech i odpowiedział uśmiechem, podchodząc do niego.  
\- Co robisz? Na dworze jest lodowato, a ty siedzisz tutaj sam, na śniegu. - młodszy chłopak zaryzykował i usiadł obok niego.  
Dan wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.  
\- Wczoraj Phil ze swoją rodziną wyjechał z miasta, więc się nudziłem.  
\- Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić. - zaproponował.  
 _Chwila, czemu to powiedział? Oficjalnie starał się unikać Dana przez cały dzień - należy tylko spojrzeć jak dobrze mu to właśnie wychodziło. No ale w końcu był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół..._  
\- Wiem, ale wspominałeś, że będziesz gadał z Tylerem. Pomyślałem, że pewnie posiedzisz do późna przez te strefy czasowe, więc dałem ci pospać. Nawet, jeśli czasami ty mi na to nie pozwalasz. - zażartował.  
 _Boże, dopomóż._  
\- Więc, tak w ogóle to co tutaj robisz? - kontynuował Dan, kiedy drugi chłopak nic nie odpowiedział.   
\- Ach, po prostu wyszedłem na spacer. Miał być dość krótki, więc już powinienem wracać. Muszę jeszcze wstąpić do sklepu, żeby poszukać czegoś dla brata na pierwszy dzień Chanuki. - powiedział szybko, starając się nie brzmieć na zdesperowanego, aby stąd odejść.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście Żydami. - skomentował.  
\- Ta, cała rodzina jest. Narka! - wykrzyknął wesoło, aby nie brzmiało to tak, jakby był zły na Howella. Wstał na tyle wolno, żeby nie wyglądać podejrzanie.  
 _Zgaduję, że właśnie tak Dan czuje się przy Philu._ Troye zauważył ironię w całej tej sytuacji, ale nie docenił jej.  
Dan pomachał do niego, kiedy chłopak odszedł czując, że każdy ruch który wykonuje staje się niezgrabny pod wpływem wzroku przyjaciela. Tak szybko jak znalazł się poza zasięgiem jego spojrzenia, pędem wybiegł z parku i zatrzymał się na ulicy, przy której mieszkają Dan i Phil.   
Przechodząc przez sąsiedztwo, zwolnił do zwykłego kroku i spróbował zignorować to co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.  
Próbował ignorować łzy wzbierające się mu w oczach przez Tylera, Dana i ze złości na samego siebie, i swoje serce, które wybierało tylko osoby, których nie może mieć.   
Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na przyśpieszony puls lub pojawiający mu się przed oczami obraz Dana śmiejącego się do niego ze śniegu.   
Próbował zapomnieć o tym jak przypadkowo popchnął go w śnieg albo o momentach, w których Dan całował Phila.  
Próbował nie myśleć o Tylerze, który znajdował się 4 miliony mil stąd, ze swoim chłopakiem.  
Próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo samotny się czuł.  
Ale myślał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship „tran" jakoś kompletnie do mnie nie przemawia. Mówię NIE.  
> Czy to tylko ja? ;-;


	12. Zmiany, cz.1

Jeśli Troye miałby być kompletnie szczery powiedziałby, że bez trudu mógłby spędzić ferie w samotności, zdecydowanie nie myśląc o Danie i Tylerze. Zoe i Joe wrócili na święta do swojego miasta rodzinnego - Bath, aby odwiedzić rodzinę, a Alfie, który w jakiś sposób stał się częścią ich małej grupy, był na rodzinnych wakacjach. Louise złapała grypę, więc na pewno nie zobaczy się z nią w najbliższym czasie. Phil wyjechał na Florydę, a z tego wynika, że został tylko z Danem. Dziwiła go myśl, że mówiąc geograficznie, Lester był obecnie bliżej Tylera niż on. Tak, absolutnie cieszył się z bycia samemu.  
Niestety Dan nie był z tego zadowolony. Australijczyk rozumiał, że chłopak większość życia spędził w samotności, więc gdy teraz znalazł znajomych nie chce wracać do tego co było wcześniej. Ale niech to szlag trafi, Troye próbował zapomnieć o głupim zauroczeniu, którego się nabawił.  
 _To idiotyczne. Przecież praktycznie nie czuł niczego romantycznego do Dana jeszcze jakieś dwa dni temu._ Wyglądało to tak, jakby został ugryziony przez zombie. _Kochającego Dana Howella zombie._  
Z pewnością ostatnią rzeczą jaką powinien zrobić było pójście do domu przyjaciela i samotne siedzenie z nim w sypialni, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby grać w gry wideo. Dlatego, oczywiście, właśnie zmierzał do pokoju Dana.  
Chłopak leżał na brzuchu w swoim łóżku, stukając coś na telefonie. Nie uniósł wzroku, gdy Troye wszedł do środka, ale Australijczyk usłyszał odgłosy Flappy Birda. Powoli podszedł bliżej i siadł obok niego, przyglądając się kolejnym kliknięciom. Potem rozejrzał się po pokoju: był prosty i...i trochę emo-wyglądający, serio. To dość dobrze pasowało do Dana. Zdawało mu się, że wszystko jest szare i czarne, z kilkoma kolorowymi rzeczami.  
Usłyszał uderzenie oznaczające śmierć Flappy'ego i wtedy Howell przekręcił się tak, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Hej.  
 _Cholera, czy on musiał patrzeć na niego w taki sposób? Podczas LEŻENIA W TAKI SPOSÓB??_  
Troye przełknął ślinę.  
\- Cześć... Co chcesz robić? Em, albo raczej w co chcesz grać?  
\- _Halo_? Nie jestem zbyt wybredny. - odpowiedział.  
Przytaknął, a Dan wstał i uruchomił grę. Troye nic nie mógł poradzić, że zauważył jego jasno-pomarańczowe bokserki... _Chwila, czy on ma na nich japońskie znaki?_ Starał się zamaskować chichot, ale drugi chłopak odwrócił się do niego. Australijczyk odwrócił wzrok, ale nie zdołał ukryć uśmiechu.  
\- Ładne bokserki. - zachichotał.  
Dan podciągnął swoje czarne rurki, a jego policzki nabrały lekko różowego odcienia.  
\- Zamknij się. - wymamrotał siadając, ale też się uśmiechnął.  
 _No to teraz jestem w wielkich tarapatach_ , pomyślał.

Czas wydawał się mijać zbyt wolno, a jednocześnie za szybko. Kiedy nadszedł czas, w którym musiał wrócić do siebie, wcale tego nie chciał. Kiedy wyszedł rzucił za siebie szybkie spojrzenie na Dana, który uśmiechał się do niego, a ich oczy się spotkały. Odpowiedział mu słabym uśmiechem i kontynuował spacer do domu.  
Gdy przechodził przez park, miał ochotę płakać. Nie potrafił powstrzymać rosnącego uczucia, pomimo iż wiedział, że czuł tak tylko dlatego bo był samotny i zazdrosny, a Dan - uroczy. Mógł poradzić sobie z myślą, że tak sądzi. Jednak z waleniem w jego klatce i uczuciem jakby dosłownie był uderzany młotkiem - nie potrafił.  
Kiedy wszedł do domu odkrył, że nikogo w nim nie było. Na stole w kuchni leżała dla niego kartka.  
,,Troye, twoje rodzeństwo poszło na nocowanie do przyjaciół, a ja z ojcem wyszliśmy. Obiad jest w lodówce. Do późna nas nie będzie. Kocham cię, Mama."  
Odłożył liścik na stół. Nie był zbyt głodny. Życzył sobie tylko zapomnieć o wszystkich tych rzeczach... I może był na to sposób...

Jego gardło płonęło od mocnego smaku. Każdy wierzy, że to przyjemne i fajne, ale wcale takie nie było. Zdawało mu się jakby pił nic innego jak czysty roztwór, ale w tym momencie go to nie obchodziło. Alkohol otępił mu umysł, a kiedy nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego wyraźnie, przestał skupiać się na wspomnienach o Danie i Tylerze. Po wypiciu trzeciej szklanki whisky pomyślał, że powinien się pohamować. Nie pamiętał jak doszedł do swojego pokoju, ale nagle się w nim znalazł, leżąc na łóżku z telefonem w dłoni. Poczuł, że trochę trzeźwieje gdy uświadomił sobie, że wysłał jakąś wiadomość.  
 **Troye:** jetsempi jany ikoachmc ie  
 **Dan:** Jesteś w domu?  
 **Dan:** Troye?  
 **Dan:** Nie rób niczego, zaraz przyjdę.  
 _Choleracholeracholera. Dan tu będzie._

Najprawdopodobniej Dan po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu biegł przez tą okolicę. Tym razem nie zwolnił, aby podziwiać piękny park, bo próbował dotrzeć do domu Troye'a zanim chłopak zrobi coś głupiego. Nie wiedział dokładnie co przyjaciel mu wysłał w sms'ie, ale mógł wywnioskować, że był pijany.  
Zapukał do drzwi, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Spróbował pociągnąć za klamkę - drzwi były otwarte. Wszedł do środka, wołając Troye'a. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale usłyszał szuranie dochodzące z salonu. Przeszedł do tego pomieszczenia, a na kanapie zobaczył Troye'o-podobny kształt, przykryty kocem. Powoli odsunął materiał.  
\- Troye. - powiedział Dan delikatnie.   
\- Przepraszam. - wybełkotał. - Nie chciałem do ciebie napisać.  
\- Dlaczego się upiłeś? - zapytał łagodnie Howell, siadając obok niego.   
Australijczyk wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Nie patrzył się na przyjaciela, a gdzieś daleko w nicość.  
Dan przysunął się bliżej, powtarzając znowu tym samym tonem:  
\- Troye...  
Troye spojrzał w górę, na niego. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu się patrzył. Nagle pochylił się w przód i złączył swoje usta z wargami drugiego chłopaka. Dan zastygł w bezruchu, otwierając oczy szeroko z szoku. Troye odsunął się szybko, a jego oczy wyglądały tak samo jak Howella. Po chwili podskoczył i wybiegł z pokoju, zataczając się lekko.  
\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął, a potem Dan usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
 _Oh._  
Zrozumienie uderzyło w niego niczym cegła.  
 _„Jestem pijany i kocham cię."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eikochan - I to niestety nie ostatni taki rozdział „bez phana w phanie"; czytając po angielsku pewnie to zauważyłaś. Ale oby ten brak phana przez jakiś czas wynagrodził Ci troyler, który już niedługo będzie. ;) W końcu Troye też musi mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakonczenie~!


	13. Zmiany, cz.2

Dan nie potrafił się przez chwilę poruszyć, gapiąc się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Troye. Zdawało mu się, że w pustym domu trzaśnięcie drzwiami roznosi się echem i dopiero wtedy się otrząsnął. _Nie ważne co się przed chwilą stało - Troye nadal potrzebuje pomocy._  
\- Troye... - zawołał przez drzwi, pukając w nie parę razy.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią był szept Australijczyka:  
\- Spieprzyłem to. Spieprzyłem to tak bardzo. Przepraszam. Przepraszam.  
Dan spróbował znowu zapukać, ale bez żadnej zmiany. Potem nacisnął klamkę, aby otworzyć drzwi, ale młodszy chłopak zamknął je na klucz.  
Od strony Troye'a nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Dan westchnął i uznał, że może przyjaciel zasnął. Wyszedł z domu uznając, że lepiej będzie wyjaśnić całą sprawę, gdy chłopak wytrzeźwieje.  
Troye wstrzymywał szloch dopóki nie usłyszał, że drzwi wejściowe się zamykają. Potem krzyczał i płakał aż jego płuca płonęły, a głos się skończył.

**Dan:** Troye  
 **Dan:** Musimy porozmawiać  
Troye poczuł jakby jego cały świat rozkruszył się w pył, gdy po przebudzeniu czytał te wiadomości. Pamiętał wszystko co się wydarzyło, a gardło wciąż go bolało od krzyku.  
 **Troye:** Czy nie możemy po prostu zapomnieć, że to się wydarzyło?  
 **Dan:** Nie.  
Chłopakowi wydawało się, że cały ten pył z jego zniszczonego świata został nagle rozwiany. _Dan go teraz znienawidzi. Nie będzie chciał go nigdy więcej widzieć._ Chociaż Troye nie mógł go za to obwiniać...  
**Dan:** Nie mogę powstrzymać uczucia jak gdyby to coś stało przeze mnie. Poza tym wydawałeś się nieobecny przez ostatnich kilka dni - nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem.  
 **Troye:** Nie chciałem tego...  
 **Dan:** Możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć o co chodzi?  
 **Troye:** Nie wiem czy umiem...  
Dan nie odpisał natychmiast. Po jakimś czasie telefon Troye'a zahałasował, co tylko bardziej pogorszyło jego ból głowy. Szybko odebrał, ale od razu tego pożałował.  
\- A więc? - zapytał Dan.  
\- Dan, przepraszam...  
\- Troye, nie chcę teraz wysłuchiwać twoich przeprosin, nasłuchałem się ich wystarczająco dużo wczorajszej nocy. Chcę wiedzieć co się z tobą dzieje. - oświadczył. Nie brzmiał na szczęśliwego, ale nie był też wściekły. Ton chłopaka był jak ten, który przybierała jego mama, kiedy dostawał złą ocenę z testu. Tylko że w głosie chłopaka można było wyczuć troskę.  
Troye myślał nad tym co mógłby odpowiedzieć, aż uznał, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak wyznanie całej prawdy.  
\- No więc... Wiesz, że kilka nocy temu skype'owałem z Tylerem... A on ciągle nawijał o swoim chłopaku. I nagle przez chwilę zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tobie, a Tyler powiedział, że powinniśmy być razem. Oczywiście nie wziąłem tego na poważnie i właśnie tak mu powiedziałem, ale kiedy skończyliśmy rozmowę zacząłem o tym myśleć i sam nie wiem co się stało... Ja... Zacząłem się zastanawiać, tak myślę. To znaczy, ty i Phil jesteście tak w sobie zakochani, więc sądzę, że byłem zazdrosny. Dlatego kiedy Tyler to zasugerował, no nie wiem, zacząłem o tobie myśleć i chociaż tego nie chciałem, po prostu się to stało. A jesteś taki uroczy, a ja byłem tak zagubiony w tych wszystkich sprawach, ponieważ wiedziałem, że zauroczenie tobą nie jest prawdziwe, a nawet jeśli by było to umawiasz się z Philem, a ja jestem bardzo zakochany w Tylerze, który znajduje się dziesięć milionów kilometrów stąd ze swoim chłopakiem. - Troye wiedział, że brzmi histerycznie, ale musiał wyrzucić z siebie te uczucia, nawet jeśli miał się z nich zwierzyć jedynej osobie, przed którą starał się je ukrywać. - I próbowałem zapomnieć. - powiedział z silnym akcentem, czując jak oczy pieką go od łez. - Dlatego się upiłem. I wtedy jakoś do ciebie napisałem wiadomość, a ty przyszedłeś i...i sam wiesz co było potem.  
Dan nie odpowiedział. Troye uznał, że pewnie szuka rozwiązania tego problemu albo przynajmniej jakiejś odpowiedzi.  
\- Troye... Czemu po prostu nie porozmawiasz z Tylerem? - odezwał się w końcu.  
\- Nie, z nim jest taka sama sytuacja jak z tobą, no nie? On ma już chłopaka. I szczerze, myślę że miałbym lepsze szanse na bycie z tobą, niż z nim. Tyler lubi wielkich, męskich facetów, do których zdecydowanie się nie zaliczam.  
\- Jednak nadal twierdzę, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Z tego jak mi go opisałeś wnioskuję, że taka rozmowa nie zniszczyłaby waszej przyjaźni, więc nawet jeśli się nie uda, to bez obaw. Może się okazać, że w sekrecie też cię lubi w ten sposób. A jeśli nie, będziesz mógł zamknąć ten rozdział w swoim życiu i pójść, naprawdę pójść, naprzód. Myślę, że głównym powodem twojego problemu są wątpliwości co do samego siebie. Teraz nie chcesz niczego zmieniać, bo wciąż masz nadzieję, że masz u niego jakąś szansę.  
Troye pomyslał przez chwilę. Musiał przyznać, że Dan ma rację.  
\- Dobrze, myślę że będę w stanie...  
\- Świetnie. - prosto odpowiedział Dan.  
\- A co do, uch... A co do poprzedniej nocy... Czy teraz będzie między nami niezręcznie? Jesteś na mnie wściekły?  
\- ...Nie. Myślę, że po prostu byłeś zdezorientowany. Chociaż, przy okazji zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo jesteś ode mnie młodszy. - Dan zakończył zdanie żartobliwym tonem, aby jakoś rozładować atmosferę.  
\- Ej! Jedynie o rok... - odpowiedział Troye i poczuł jak zalewa go ulga.  
\- Ale tak na serio, myślę że po prostu możemy tą sytuację zapisać jako coś, co nigdy się nie zdarzyło i z powrotem będziemy kontynuować nasze życia.  
\- Dzięki. - powiedział.  
Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Troye nie był taki pewien, czy chce o tym wszystkim zapominać. Pomimo że to prawdopodobnie była najgorsza noc w jego życiu, Dan wydawał się dobrze do tego nastawiony, a Troye nie czuł już poczucia winy ani przerażenia. Ale cholera, na pewno nie ma zamiaru zapominać delikatności ust przyjaciela. Po tym wszystkim już zawsze będzie twierdził, że Dan jest uroczy.

Kiedy Tyler pokazał się w kamerce internetowej, Troye był w trakcie przygotowywania się psychicznie na tą rozmowę.  
\- Hejjj! - starszy chłopak przywitał go radośnie.  
\- Cześć... No więc, uch, jest coś o czym muszę ci powiedzieć. - odpowiedział poważnie Troye.  
Na jego słowa Tyler się przysunął.  
\- Oooo, gadaj.  
Australijczyk już otwierał usta, aby się odezwać, kiedy ze strony przyjaciela dobiegł go czyjś głos.  
\- Hej, Ty, wychodzę. - ktoś powiedział.  
\- Jasne, słońce. - odpowiedział Tyler, a potem na ekranie pokazał się nastolatek wyglądający na 17 lub 18 lat, który pochylił się, aby pocałować swojego chłopaka.   
Pewność siebie, dzięki której Troye miał wyznać przyjacielowi swoje uczucia, umarła w nim. Kilka sekund później, kiedy para się od siebie odsunęła, a Jake wyszedł, Tyler z powrotem spojrzał na kamerę.  
\- Wybacz, co mówiłeś? - zapytał.  
\- Ja... Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, jak wiele tracisz nie będąc tutaj.  
Dlatego zamiast wyznania swoich uczuć, Troye opowiedział mu o pierwszym razie, gdy się upił i pocałował Dana.  
 _W każdym razie może zobaczenie Tylera z Jake'iem było tym, czego potrzebował, aby dać sobie z nim spokój..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, no i nareszcie koniec Trana! :D


	14. Powrót do normalności?

Kilka tygodni później, całą grupą wrócili do szkoły. Życie znowu było przyjemne, jeśli nie liczyć nauczycieli zadających prace domowe. Dan dotrzymał słowa i zachowywał się tak, jakby w trakcie przerwy świątecznej nic się nie wydarzyło, mimo że Troye czuł się kompletnie inną osobą. _Po tych dwóch rozmowach pozbył się problemów i zmartwień. Teraz był silniejszy._  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zadała nam wypracowanie! I to jeszcze pierwszego dnia po przerwie! - narzekała Zoe, gdy przeczytała zadaną pracę.  
\- Moja nauczycielka była w tym trochę lepsza - skomentował Phil. - musimy tylko przeczytać esej i napisać o nim jeden lub dwa akapity.  
Dziewczyna jęknęła, podczas gdy pozostali zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie muszę tego robić. - wtrącił uśmiechnięty Troye, bazgrząc po swoich zadaniach z matematyki.  
\- Już za rok będziesz musiał. - przypomniała mu Louise.  
Nadeszła kolej Troye'a, aby jęknąć.  
\- I musimy porozmawiać o tym co będziemy robić po szkole: na jakie uniwersytety chcemy złożyć podania i o innych takich rzeczach. - kontynuowała dziewczyna.  
Dan pogrążył się w ciszy, a po chwili zdezorientowania Troye odkrył dlaczego. _Phil też był w ostatniej klasie. Za niecały rok on, Zoe oraz Louise opuszczą szkołę._  
Zdawało się, że Phil pomyślał o tym samym, dlatego ścisnął dłoń Dana.  
\- Myślę, że zostanę blisko tego miejsca. W pobliżu jest Uniwersytet Manchesterski, do którego spróbuję się dostać. - powiedział głównie do Dana.  
Howell odetchnął z ulgą. Pewnie myślał, że Phil wyjedzie gdzieś daleko i go zostawi.  
Troye jednak wiedział lepiej. Spojrzał na Zoe.  
\- Złożę podanie co college'u sztuki w Wiltshire. - odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie.  
Przytaknął powoli. _Uznał, że jego wcześniejsze problemy brzmiały głupio. Teraz, w ciągu roku będzie musiał znaleźć swoją drogę w życiu._  
\- Myślisz, że nadal będziesz z Alfie'm po tym jak wyjedziesz? - zapytała ją Louise.  
Zoe wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję. Sądzę, że to jedna z rzeczy w stylu „przekroczymy ten most, kiedy się do niego zbliżymy".  
Troye poczuł pustkę w sercu. _Co oni by zrobili, gdyby byli sami?_

\- Jak myślisz, co będziemy robić w następnym roku, kiedy połowa naszej grupy odejdzie? - zapytał Troye Dana, gdy byli sami. Siedzieli na aktorstwie, a Zoe i Louise pomagały w przygotowaniach do niewymagającej sztuki.  
Dan wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Będzie dziwnie po ich odejściu. Za wszystkimi będę tęsknić, ale przynajmniej Phil zostanie w pobliżu.  
\- Racja... Dan, czy powiedziałeś mu o tym, że...  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie? Nie. Byłeś pijany i zdezorientowany. No i nie potrzebujemy więcej kłopotów z tego powodu. To już przeszłość. - odpowiedział poważnie Dan, wyłapując zawstydzone spojrzenie Troye'a.  
\- Dzięki...  
\- Takie rzeczy robi się dla przyjaciół. A poza tym naprawdę nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, żeby Phil się wściekł, czy coś. - powiedział Dan.  
\- Może tylko stałby się bardziej opiekuńczy. - zasugerował Troye.  
\- Pewnie tak. - zaśmiał się.  
Między nimi zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Howell, pytając:  
\- A tak w ogóle, jak ta cała sprawa z Tylerem?  
Australijczyk zrobił obojętną minę.  
\- Myślę, że w jakiś sposób się z tym pogodziłem. Chodzi mi o to, że nadal go lubię, ale nie będę przez niego znowu płakał.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- Przyjeżdża tutaj. - powiedział nagle Troye.  
\- Co?  
\- Tego lata. Przyjeżdża do Manchesteru i zostaje z nami przez tydzień lub dwa.  
\- Muszę się z nim spotkać. - ogłosił Dan.  
\- Jasne, przedstawię go wszystkim. Rozmawiał już z Zoe, ale to będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczy się z nami w prawdziwym życiu.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż spotkam tego gościa, przez którego byłeś tak zdołowany.  
 _Ty i ja, Dan. My obaj czekamy z niecierpliwością._ , pomyślał Troye.


	15. Tyler przyjeżdża do Manchesteru

Reszta roku szkolnego była po prostu codzienną rutyną nudy. Czas wydawał się wlec wieczność, ale w końcu nadeszło lato, uwalniając ich z więzienia prac domowych i egzaminów.  
Troye właśnie czekał na lotnisku, przy miejscu odbioru bagażów. Ściskał telefon jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, w oczekiwaniu na jakąś wiadomość od Tylera.  
_Biiip._  
**Tyler:** Właśnie wylądowałem.  
**Troye:** K. Czekam przy taśmie z odbiorem bagażów.  
Chłopak wyglądał na poddenerwowanego, a kiedy tłum ludzi zaczął schodzić w dół holu, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu _pewnego kogoś_.  
Był tam.  
Oczywiście trudno było nie zauważyć jego fioletowych włosów, przez co tak wyróżniał się na tle tych ludzi, których przed chwilą zobaczył Troye.  
Obaj zaczęli biec w swoją stronę przez pokój, nie przejmując się tym, czy wyglądają idiotycznie. _Tak jak w jednej z tych scen na plaży, gdy dwójka osób biegnie w swoje ramiona w zwolnionym tempie. Tylko że byli na lotnisku i bez zwolnionego tempa. I właściwie zderzyli się ze sobą, ale uczucie było takie samo._  
\- O rany, to się naprawdę dzieje! - wykrzyknął Tyler w podekscytowaniu, kiedy się odsunęli.  
Troye przytaknął, sięgając w górę, aby dotknąć puszku włosów przyjaciela.  
\- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.  
\- Co u licha? Jesteś taki dziwny. - zażartował. - Ale myślałem, że będziesz mniejszy.  
\- Ej!  
\- Serio! Wyglądałeś jak malutki, drobny chłopak, a jesteś prawie wyższy ode mnie!  
Zauważyli, że tłum wokół taśmociągu z bagażami się zmniejsza i podeszli tam, żeby poczekać na walizkę Tylera.  
\- A co powiedział Jake na wiadomość, że wyjeżdżasz do obcego kraju, aby się spotkać z innym chłopakiem? - zapytał Australijczyk po chwili ciszy, bo aż zżerała go ciekawość.  
\- Ach, skończyłem z nim. Ten mały dupek obściskiwał się z kapitanem drużyny. Ale już mnie to nie rusza, pogodziłem się z tym.  
\- Och... - Troye już wcześniej zauważył, że przyjaciel przestał mówić o Jake'u, ale nawet przez chwilę nie pozwolił sobie na, być może fałszywą, nadzieję, że zerwali.  
\- No i wiesz, wybacz, że ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Ale pomyślałem, że chyba ostatnio słyszałeś o nim trochę za wiele.  
\- Delikatnie mówiąc. - wymamrotał żartobliwie, a Tyler popchnął go w odpowiedzi.  
Starszy chłopak zauważył swoją walizkę na taśmie i ściągnął ją, a potem opuścili lotnisko.  
\- Zoe po nas przyjedzie. Musimy tylko poczekać jakąś minutę, bo pojechała na szybki lunch. - odezwał się Troye, kiedy stanęli na krawężniku.  
\- Niegrzecznie!  
\- Tobie też przywiezie jedzenie.  
\- Ach, w takim razie zapomnij moje poprzednie słowa.  
Po kilku minutach ciszy Australijczyk spojrzał na przyjaciela i odkrył, że ten się w niego wpatruje.  
\- Co?  
\- Och, nic takiego. Po prostu dziwnie, ale jednocześnie fajnie, jest widzieć cię nie w kamerce Skype'a.  
Troye się uśmiechnął.  
\- Właśnie. I teraz mogę dotknąć twojej twarzy. - i to zrobił.  
\- Przestań mnie dotykać, ty dziwaku! - powiedział Tyler, śmiejąc się.  
Kiedy Zoe do nich podjechała, nastolatkowie byli w trakcie totalnej wojny na szturchanie się nawzajem. Dziewczyna opuściła szybę, czekając aż ją zauważą.  
\- O, Zoe! - wykrzyknął Troye.  
\- Hej. - przywitał się podekscytowany Tyler i podniósł swoją torbę.  
\- Cześć! Możesz położyć walizkę z tyłu, na twoim siedzeniu. - odpowiedziała, kiedy Australijczyk wskoczył do samochodu, zaklepując sobie miejsce obok kierowcy.  
Drugi chłopak przewrócił oczami na zachowanie przyjaciela i wszedł do środka, odnajdując czekającą na niego dużą torbę z fast-foodami.  
\- Troye mówił, że lubisz nuggetsy z kurczaka. - wyjaśniła Zoe, gdy zaczęła prowadzić i wyjechali z parkingu.  
Tyler jęknął.  
\- Powiedział tak tylko dlatego, bo razem z Korey robiliśmy „Wyzwanie z nuggetsami kurczaka" i najwidoczniej chce zobaczyć jak, po zobaczeniu ich kolejny raz, wymiotuje. Dobra, właśnie je jem. - powiedział, a potem przysunął się do przodu i pstryknął Troye'a w ucho.  
Młodszy chłopak spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na Zoe, która potrząsała głową.  
\- W każdym razie... Gotowy na spotkanie wszystkich, Tyler?

Kiedy przyjechali do domu Troye'a, Dan, Phil, Louise i Alfie już na nich czekali. Wszyscy przywitali Tylera jak tylko wszedł i przeszli do salonu, rozmawiając o tym co leżało im na sercach.  
\- Jakie są Amerykańskie szkoły? - zapytał Dan, gdy ochłonęli już po pierwszym szoku kulturowym.  
\- No więc u nas mówi się _ranga_ , zamiast _rocznik_. Wszystkich ich jest 12, plus jeszcze przedszkole i zerówka, do których idzie się w wieku 4-5 lat. Od pierwszej do piątej rangi jesteś w podstawówce, a od szóstej do ósmej w gimnazjum. Do liceum idziesz, gdy zaczynasz dziewiątą rangę, a kończysz je po dwunastej. Czyli teraz jestem młodszym przechodzącym do starszej klasy. - wyjaśnił.  
Gdy jedynym co otrzymał było zmieszanie innych jego ostatnim zdaniem, sprecyzował:  
\- W liceum mamy nazwy dla poszczególnych rang: na dziewiątej są świeżacy, później drugoroczniacy, następnie juniorzy, czyli młodsi, a potem starsi, inaczej czwartoroczni.  
\- Dziwnie tam jest. - uznał Dan.  
Siedzieli w kółku rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, dopóki słońce nie zaczęło zachodzić.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Troye i Tyler zostali sami, oglądając film lecący właśnie w telewizji. Australijczyk spojrzał na przyjaciela, aby przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu w jego osobie, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. _Mógłby się przybliżyć i go dotknąć._ Ich ręce prawie się stykały i zastanowił się co by było, gdyby posunął dłoń trochę w jego stronę...  
Wstrzymał oddech wracając do oglądania filmu, ale przysunął się lekko do Tylera. _Jeśli to nie odniesie zamierzonego skutku, będzie mógł powiedzieć, że to był przypadek, prawda?_  
Nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, więc nie zauważył, że starszy chłopak utkwił wzrok najpierw w nim, a później spuścił go w dół, na ich ręce. Nagle poczuł dłoń Tylera otaczającą jego własną i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Z powrotem spojrzał na przyjaciela, ale ten znowu oglądał telewizję i zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jednak po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Troye'a, a napotykając jego spojrzenie uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
_Może ta sytuacja nie wydaje się czymś wielkim... Ale dla Troye'a to było wszystkim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florencys - też strasznie kibicuję troylerowi! I już niedługo będą mieli swój happy end. ^.~  
> AreYouHaight and LovesReading (superasia8) - jeśli napiszesz coś po polsku to i ja się dołączę z tym ołtarzykiem ;D


	16. Przebudzenie

Z każdym kolejnym dniem Troye coraz bardziej upewniał się, że Tyler wie o jego zauroczeniu. I wykorzystywał tę wiedzę do dokuczania mu robiąc naprawdę _niewielkie_ rzeczy, które sprawiały, że Australijczyk czuł się przyjemnie zagubiony.  
Tyler spał na podłodze w śpiworze, a obok leżały jego okulary. Troye w pewien sposób chciał, żeby dzielili się łóżkiem. _Nawet nie w seksualny sposób, a tylko po to, aby poczuć ciało przyjaciela obok siebie._  
Pokręcił głową i sięgnął po laptopa, chcąc odgonić od siebie te myśli. Przez następną dobrą godzinę przeszukiwał Tumblra, aż w końcu Tyler się obudził. To znaczy: _być może_ obudził. Widocznie się poruszył, ale w każdej chwili mógł z powrotem zasnąć.  
Troye założył słuchawki, puścił muzykę i kontynuował przewijanie strony głównej. Nie usłyszał starszego chłopaka, więc prawie dostał cholernego zawału serca, kiedy Tyler opadł obok niego na łóżko. Śmiał się, podczas gdy Australijczyk zdjął swoje słuchawki i przyłożył dłonie do serca.  
\- Co tam? - zapytał niewinnie Oakley, zakładając okulary, aby go zobaczyć.  
\- Moje serce wali. Do diabła, wystraszyłeś mnie. - wymamrotał.  
Chłopak zachichotał i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niż był wcześniej. Siedzieli na jednoosobowym łóżku, a twarz Tylera znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko Troye'a, kiedy pochylił się żeby spojrzeć w ekran laptopa. Dzięki Bogu akurat skończył przewijanie na kilku popularnych tekstowych postach - chwilę wcześniej Australijczyk trafił na podejrzanego gifa, którego naprawdę nikt nie potrzebował zobaczyć.  
Troye rzucił spojrzenie na przyjaciela i zobaczył, że ten mu się przyglądał.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Nic takiego, tylko patrzę. - odpowiedział chytrze.  
Młodszy chłopak postanowił, że w końcu spróbuje rozwiązać sprawę, która od zbyt dawna była ignorowana.  
\- Nieprawda. Tak samo jak z tymi drażliwymi momentami, gdy chwytasz moją dłoń i przysuwasz się bliżej, i w jakiś sposób doprowadza mnie to do szału... - wyrzucił z siebie szybko Troye. Miał nadzieję, że Tyler zapomni o tych wszystkich słowach.  
Nie zapomniał.  
\- Ty to zacząłeś. - powiedział po prostu.  
\- Ja... Co?  
\- Próbowałeś złapać mnie za rękę, podczas oglądania filmu.  
Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.  
\- Ale jedynie raz, a ty to robisz przez cały czas, przez co jestem trochę zagubiony.  
Tyler tylko na niego spojrzał jak na słodkie, niewinne, małe dziecko.  
\- Aww, Troye.  
\- Nie doceniam tego wzroku. - powiedział Autralijczyk, przerywając wymianę spojrzeń, jaką przed chwilą mieli.  
Zesztywniał, gdy poczuł jak Tyler kładzie głowę na jego ramię, owijając ręce wokół bioder młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Czy wiedziałeś, że ja...  
\- Tak. - powiedział Oakley, dokładnie wiedząc o co Troye chce zapytać. W końcu nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi z byle powodu.  
\- W takim razie czemu niczego nie powiedziałeś?! - pół-krzyknął chłopak, obkręcając się, aby na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Nie wszystko musi być takie ckliwe i banalne. - odpowiedział Tyler, wywracając oczami.  
Troye jęknął.  
\- Chcesz żebym był ckilwy i banalny? - zapytał Amerykanin, śmiejąc się.  
\- No wiesz, to i tak jest lepsze niż cholerne wprawianie mnie w zakłopotanie.  
\- Och, moje ty słodkie, letnie dziecko. - westchnął Tyler i odwinął ręce, wstając z łóżka.  
\- Co? Co to miało znaczyć?  
Starszy chłopak tylko zachichotał w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z pokoju.

Tyler dosłownie zniknął. Troye nie martwił się tym zbyt mocno, ponieważ najstraszniejszą rzeczą jaka mogłaby go spotkać w całym sąsiedztwie była niewyspana Zoe, która przez chwilę niczego nie jadła. Dlatego po prostu został w łóżku, przeglądając Tumblra, Twittera i YouTube'a.  
Nie minęło nawet kilka godzin, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych i z powrotem zamykanych drzwi. Zamknął swojego laptopa i zszedł do salonu, aby zobaczyć... Tylera z różami. Widok, którego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał.  
Powoli podszedł do przyjaciela.  
\- Co...?  
\- Chciałeś coś ckliwego i banalnego, to to dostałeś. A teraz chodź, bo mam niespodziankę. - odpowiedział Oakley, wyciągając do niego dłoń.  
Troye przyjął ją, wciąż zagubiony, ale w tym momencie absolutnie uwielbiał to uczucie.  
Tyler zabrał go do parku, więc nie był to jakoś okropnie długi spacer. Podeszli do dębu, przy którym, ku rozkoszy Australijczyka, był malutki piknik. Na kocu leżało pudełko z pizzą oraz kilka domowej roboty czekoladowych ciasteczek.  
\- Zoe je zrobiła. - wyjaśnił Tyler, kiedy Troye sięgnął po jedno.  
\- Moje ulubione. - odpowiedział po wzięciu gryza.  
Oakley zaśmiał się, siadając razem z przyjacielem na kocu. Po chwili młodszy chłopak odezwał się żartobliwie:  
\- Wiesz, nie sądzę, aby pizza była ckliwa i banalna.  
\- Tak, racja. Jednak wtedy pomyślałem, że to ty będziesz pełnił te funkcje.  
\- Właśnie!

Tej nocy Tyler spał na łóżku przyjaciela, zamiast na podłodze. I to dopiero wtedy Troye wszystko zrozumiał.


	17. Światło księżyca

Żadne słowa nie mogłyby opisać radości jaką Troye czuł, gdy Tyler zasnął obok niego. Później, tej samej nocy, chłopak wysłał do Dana mnóstwo wiadomości, aby opowiedzieć co się stało. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, bo Phil miał go zabrać na kolację i do kina, więc zaczął przeglądać Tumblra, z jednym ramieniem owiniętym dookoła przyjaciela. Głowa Tylera leżała na jego klatce piersiowej, dzięki czemu mógł usłyszeć ciche chrapanie chłopaka. Wewnątrz siebie czuł ciepło i przyjemne mrowienie, jakby motyle przywiązane do maleńkich grzejników latały wokół jego brzucha. _Na szczęście małe grzejniki nie ranią motyli._  
Jednak nic nie było w stanie odgonić od niego myśli, że nareszcie jest z Tylerem. I to w więcej niż jeden sposób.

**Troye:** O MÓJ BOŻE   
**Troye:** DAN, MYŚLĘ ŻE CHODZĘ Z TYLEREM   
**Troye:** ZABRAŁ MNIE NA PIKNIK Z RÓŻAMI I WSZYSTKIM I O JA NIE MOGĘ  
 **Troye:** ALE BAW SIĘ DOBRZE NA SWOJEJ RANDCE, NIE MUSISZ TERAZ ODPISYWAĆ, PO PROSTU JESTEM BARDZO PODEKSCYTOWANY  
Dan uśmiechnął się do telefonu i opisał całą sytuację Philowi, który uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi.  
Siedzieli w małej kawiarni, którą znaleźli chodząc po centrum handlowym, kiedy film się skończył. Czekając na jedzenie rozmawiali o tym czy prędzej Kapitan Ameryka, czy Iron Man wygrałby wojnę dziwaków.  
\- Kapitan jest super żołnierzem, a szczególnie jeśli Tony nie ma na sobie kostiumu. - dyskutował Dan.  
\- Ale Iron Man ma w tym kostiumie rakiety oraz inne takie rzeczy. I załóżmy, że ma na sobie strój. - odpowiedział Phil.  
\- No cóż... Czarna Wdowa i tak skopałaby im obu dupy.  
\- Dobra, przyznaję ci rację. - zaśmiał się.  
\- A oni by jej jeszcze za to podziękowali.  
\- To przez to, że jest Scarlett Johannson.  
Między nimi zapadła komfortowa cisza, w czasie której co chwila na siebie zerkali. Ich dłonie były splecione pod stołem i żaden z nich nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
Dan zauważył dwie dziewczyny siedzące przy pobliskim stoliku, które patrzyły się na nich i szeptały do siebie.  
\- Chciałabym, aby ktoś patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. - powiedziała jedna z nich.  
Jej przyjaciółka westchnęła na znak zgody, a Howell nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.  
\- Sprawiamy, że ludzie są zazdrośni o naszą uroczą przesłodzoność. Pewnie od samego patrzenia może się zrobić niedobrze. - zachichotał Dan.  
Phil wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi, ściskając jego dłoń.  
\- Będę za tym tęsknił... - wyszeptał młodszy chłopak.  
Lester spuścił lekko głowę i zaczął powoli głaskać skórę na dłoni przyjaciela swoim kciukiem.  
\- Ja też... Ale hej, przecież nie wyjeżdżam daleko. Będę w stanie czasem wpadać na cały tydzień.  
\- Tak, wiem... Tylko nie będę mógł do ciebie przychodzić, gdy poczuje się samotny, czy coś.  
\- Nadal jeszcze mamy telefony. - powiedział Phil, unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust. - I możemy Skype'ować!  
Dan odpowiedział uśmiechem i poczuł się odrobinę szczęśliwszy, gdy przyjaciel zrobił to samo.

Kiedy tej nocy leżeli w łóżku Phila, Dan przyglądał się twarzy chłopaka, oświetlanej przez księżyc. Jego błąd skóra wydawała się prawie błyszczeć w świetle, konstrastując z czarnymi włosami. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale Howell nie był do końca pewny, czy Phil śpi. Pod swoją dłoń mógł poczuć miarowe unoszenie i opadanie klatki piersiowej przyjaciela - to uspokajało. Pomyślał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby wybrać moment, dla którego mógłby żyć wiecznie - wybrałby właśnie tą chwilę: bez męczocych myśli o czymkolwiek, nawet o wyjeździe Lestera za kilka miesięcy.  
Był tylko Phil leżący w świetle księżyca.  
Tylko Dan zwinięty w kłębek przy nim, z głową uniesioną nad przyjacielem, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego twarzy.  
Dłoń Howella przeniosła się z klatki Phila w górę, aby pogłaskać jego podbródek, policzki, _wszystko_. Pragnął zapamiętać każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal.  
Oczy starszego chłopaka nieco się otworzyły. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Dana, przytulając go. Howell spojrzał w jego oczy, chcąc zapamiętać każdy odcień jaki mogą przybrać. Pochylił się i pocałował przyjaciela w czoło, nos, usta, podbródek i z powrotem usta. Phil zaśmiał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Nie chcę zapominać niczego z tej chwili. - powiedział Dan miękko.  
\- Ja też nie chcę... Dan, po tym... Po tym jak skończysz szkołę, może dalibyśmy radę razem zamieszkać. Wtedy moglibyśmy robić to każdej nocy, mieć niekończące się bitwy Pokémonów lub prowadzić rozmowy na losowy temat o drugiej nad ranem. Mógłbym pójść tam do szkoły razem z tobą albo...nie wiem...to tylko taka myśl. - zaproponował delikatnie Phil.  
Dan gapił się na niego przez chwilę, zanim pocałował go znowu.  
\- Tak, o mój boże, Phil, oczywiście, że tak.  
Lester zaśmiał się, kiedy przyjaciel położył głowę w zgięciu między jego szyją, a ramieniem, przytulając się do niego. Howell poczuł dłoń Phila głaszczącą go po włosach.  
Dan zasnął w ciszy, która zapadła, szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek.


	18. Wiadomość

Ledwo dwa tygodnie później Troye musiał się pożegnać z przyjacielem. _Ze swoim chłopakiem._ Te słowa dzwoniły mu w głowie i czuł się przez nie rozkojarzony - nawet długo po tym, jak Tyler wsiadł w samolot powrotny do Ameryki.

Zoe leżała rozparta na kanapie, przewijając kanały w telewizji, kiedy jej telefon zadzwonił. Widząc, że to Louise - odebrała.  
\- Hej. - powitała dziewczynę.  
\- Zoe... Mam problem...  
Usiadła prosto i wyłączyła telewizor. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała najlepszej przyjaciółki tak poważnej.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Ja...jestem w ciąży.  
Zoe prawie upuściła telefon razem ze swoją szczęką.  
\- Zabezpieczaliśmy się i byliśmy ostrożni, ale dzisiaj z rana źle się poczułam i chciałam na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić. Robiłam test jakieś trzy razy, aby się upewnić, że nie jest zepsuty, ale każda próba kończyła się wynikiem twierdzącym. Nie wiem co robić, skarbie. Jeszcze nawet nie powiedziałam Mattowi. - wyjaśniła.  
\- O boże... Wow. Uch, w takim razie... Przede wszystkim musisz mu powiedzieć. I powinnaś wymyślić co zrobisz z dzieckiem na początku, a co później. Mogę ci w tym pomóc, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponowała.  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę! No i nie mam pojęcia jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Jak zareaguje?  
\- Myślę, że zachowa się w porządku. W końcu zawsze wcześniej był dla ciebie wsparciem. Chcesz, aby inni się dowiedzieli, czy tylko ja i ty? - zapytała Zoe.  
\- Możesz im powiedzieć, nie mam z tym problemu... W takim razie chyba pójdę porozmawiać z Mattem.  
\- Dobrze. Powodzenia. - powiedziała szczerze. - Pamiętaj, ze jeśli cokolwiek złego się wydarzy, zawsze masz mnie.  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie. - Louise brzmiała jakby jej ulżyło.  
\- Pa,  
\- Pa.  
I w tym momencie Zoe uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo teraz wszystko się zmieni.

Dan siedział na łóżku Troye'a, a pomiędzy nimi leżało pudełko z pizzą.  
\- A wtedy, dosłownie przed odejściem, pocałował mnie! To było jak...och, nawet nie mogę tego opisać, tak bardzo było niesamowite! Niczym scena wyciągnięta z jakiegoś filmu... - powiedział Australijczyk marzycielsko.  
Howell się zaśmiał.  
\- Cieszę się, że nareszcie dostałeś swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie... Albo początek, kto wie?  
\- A właśnie, przez ten czas coś się u ciebie działo? Byłem tak zajęty Tylerem, że nie miałem czasu z tobą pogadać. - zapytał psotnie Troye.  
Dan uśmiechnął się zanim odpowiedział:  
\- Phil poprosił, abym z nim zamieszkał po skończeniu szkoły. Poszedłbym na uniwersytet w tamtym mieście i w ogóle. Wspominał też o swoim pokoju w apartamencie, do którego mógłbym się wprowadzić za rok.  
Usta młodszego chłopaka otworzyły się i dramatycznie upadł na poduszkę wierzgając nogami we wszystkie strony, prawie zrzucając pudełko z pizzą - Dan w porę je przesunął, śmiejąc się.  
\- To takie UROCZE! - pisnął Troye.  
Howell przewrócił oczami, wciąż się uśmiechając kiedy przyjaciel z powrotem usiadł.  
Nagle telefon Australijczyka zawibrował, a dosłownie moment później Dana zrobił to samo.  
**Zoe:** Louise jest w ciąży!  
Troye dosłownie uderzył się w twarz, gdy chciał zakryć dłonią usta, a oczy drugiego chłopaka rozszerzyły się z szoku.  
Spojrzeli na siebie w ciszy. Obaj uświadomili sobie, jak wielkie zmiany zaszły w życiu ich wszystkich.


	19. Uderzony przez Miłość

Minął już około miesiąc od rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego i wyprowadzki Phila do miasta. Mieszkał jedynie jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi od Manchesteru, ale to wciąż było na tyle daleko, że Dan tęsknił za nim jak diabli. Oczywiście dotrzymywali złożonej sobie obietnicy, że będą Skype'ować każdego wieczoru - nawet tylko po to, aby w ciszy poodrabiać przez kamerkę lekcje.  
Dan spojrzał znad swoich zadań na ekran laptopa, na którym mógł zobaczyć Phila koncentrującego się na własnej pracy domowej. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy podczas pisania przyjaciel wystawił lekko język z buzi. Lester uniósł wzrok i wyszczerzył się do kamery. Nagle zaczął wyglądać, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.  
\- Och, prawie zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! Nareszcie wszystkie moje rzeczy zostały przeniesione tutaj! Powinieneś kiedyś przyjechać, żeby zobaczyć moje mieszkanie. - powiedział radośnie.  
Dan ponownie się uśmiechnął, mając nadzieję że mama pozwoli mu się do niego wybrać. Już nie mógł się doczekać aż znowu zobaczy Phila _na żywo_. Bóg jeden wie jak Troye'owi udaje się przetrwać rozłąkę z Tylerem przez taki długi czas i nie zwariować.  
Howell opadł ciężko na łóżko, zadowolony ze skończenia pracy domowej.  
\- Phiiiiil... Jestem znudzony. I głodny. - zacząć narzekać swojemu chłopakowi, na co ten uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.  
\- Nie potrafię ci pomóc z głodem, ale mogę przez moment pogadać. Myślę, że już czas na chwilę przerwy w lekcjach. Jak się mają wszyscy?  
\- Dobrze. Louise zaczęła chodzić na zajęcia z rodzicielstwa razem z Mattem, który już załatwił sobie dwie prace dorywcze. Ona sama dalej udziela lekcji online. Troye i Alfie są prawie tak warci współczucia jak ja. Wyglądamy jak banda smutnych porzuconych szczeniaczków, bez ciebie i reszty. - odpowiedział Dan, śmiejąc się.  
\- Aw, już sobie wyobrażam jak niszczycie serca wszystkich tych, którzy was widzą.  
\- Tak robimy. Na lunchu, gdy obok nas przychodzą to aż płaczą, bo tak jesteśmy smutni. No dobra, właściwie to nas ignorują, a my gadamy o naszych chłopakach lub dziewczynach.  
Danowi zaburczało w brzuchu i jęknął z powodu tego, że zapomniał wrzucić w siebie wcześniej obiad.  
\- Powinienem iść i coś zjeść. - odezwał się.  
\- A ja muszę skończyć tą kartkę. - odpowiedział z grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Przykro mi. Ale spójrz na to z lepszej strony: już prawie weekend, w trakcie którego będziemy mogli tak przesiedzieć całą noc robiąc co tylko chcemy. Możnaby na przykład obejrzeć filmy na tej stronie, która pozwala odtwarzać je wspólnie, online.  
\- Jasne... Kocham cię. - powiedział Phil oraz przesłał całusa w stronę kamerki. Dan udał, że go łapie.  
\- Ja ciebie też. - po tych słowach zakończył połączenie i zamknął laptop.  
Założył na siebie kurtkę i chwycił portfel. Jego mama pracowała do późna, więc uznał że może wyjść na zewnątrz i coś porobić.  
Jak zwykle było pochmurno, wydawało się że zaraz zacznie padać deszcz.   
Och, no dobra, przecież jakoś przetrwa jeśli lekko zmoknie.

Tym czego nie przewidział była ulewa ciągnąca się przez połowę drogi do kawiarni. Pomiędzy deszczem, a dupkiem który oblał go wodą z kałuży, gdy przejechał obok niego, czuł się kompletnie przemoczony, nieszczęśliwy i było mu chłodno. Postanowił, że lepiej będzie po prostu wrócić do domu i zamówić pizzę.  
Właśnie przechodził przez ulicę, kiedy usłyszał warkot silnika. Uniósł wzrok idealnie na czas, aby zobaczyć samochód jadący prosto na niego.

Troye siedział w swoim pokoju i słuchał muzyki, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do telefonu. Ściągnął słuchawki i odebrał połączenie.  
 _Dlaczego mama Dana do niego dzwoni?_  
\- Słucham?  
\- Troye, coś się stało.  
Chłopak usiadł, słyszać w głosie kobiety, że płacze.  
\- Dan został uderzony przez samochód, a ja nie mogę tam teraz przyjechać. Proszę, jeśli jesteś w domu... On jest w parku, karetka przyjechała, ale nie wiem czy wszystko z nim dobrze.  
\- Już wychodzę. - odpowiedział Troye zakładając buty w szoku. Wybiegł z domu, gdy tylko się rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
Biegł tak szybko jak to było możliwe, widząc migoczące światła i wycie syren.  
Na miejscu stał mężczyzna w średnim wieku będący przepytywany przez policjanta. Samochód wciąż działał, ale Troye zauważył, że nie miał włączonych przednich reflektorów. _Czy to przez to Dan leżał teraz na noszach i był niesiony do karetki?_ Chłopak podbiegł w tamtą stronę, zanim drzwi się zamknęły.  
\- Czekajcie, proszę!  
\- Znasz go? - zapytał sanitariusz.  
Przytaknął.  
\- Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał i pozwolił mu wejść. Troye usiadł obok Dana, przyglądając się mu. Chłopak był nieprzytomny i wydawał się być...potłuczony. Położyli go prosto, ale nawet dla Australijczyka było oczywiste, że jego ramię jest co najmniej złamane. Ubranie miał całe przemoczone, a włosy klejące od krwi wypływającej z czoła.  
Troye zakrył sobie dłonią usta i zamrugał, aby odpędzić łzy pojawiające mu się w oczach.  
\- Czy z tego wyjdzie?  
Sanitariusz zawahał się zanim odpowiedział, co sprawiło że serce chłopaka zatrzymało się na chwilę.  
\- Nie potrafię ci teraz odpowiedzieć. Jakby co to ciesz się, że kierowca zatrzymał samochód i po nas zadzwonił. Bo jeśli byłoby to uderzenie-i-ucieczka oczywistym jest, że twój przyjaciel nie przeżyłby nawet godziny.  
Troye przeciągnął dłonią po włosach i nie był w stanie spojrzeć na Dana kolejny raz.  
Kiedy dotarli do szpitala, mężczyźni szybko pobiegli z Howellem na ostry dyżur, a Australijczyk został sam w poczekalni. Miał czas, więc wybrał numer do mamy przyjaciela, aby jej wszystko lepiej wyjaśnić. Później zadzwonił do Zou, Louise i Alfi'ego, żeby im powiedzieć co się stało... No i teraz miał wykonać tylko jedno połączenie, którego obawiał się najbardziej... Musiał zadzwonić do Phila.


	20. Oczekiwanie

Phil był na miejscu już pół godziny później i nawet nie wysilił się wzięciem z domu kurtki po tym jak Troye do niego zadzwonił, tłumacząc co się stało. Chłopak jechał do szpitala taksówką, a jego całe ciało dygotało z zimna i strachu o Dana. _Co jeśli połączenie przez Skype'a było ich ostatnią, na zawsze, rozmową?_  
Kiedy wszedł do poczekalni zauważył tylko Troye'a i Louise siedzących w podniosłej ciszy. Podszedł do nich, a Australijczyk uniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Co z nim? - zapytał nerwowo Phil.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia... Jeszcze nie wrócił z sali operacyjnej. Ostatnim co słyszeliśmy było to, że mają mu wyciągać kawałek tablicy rejestracyjnej z nogi. - na twarzy Troye'a pojawił się grymas.  
Lester usiadł chwiejnie pomiędzy nimi, gdy przyjaciółka zrobiła mu miejsce.  
\- Gdzie jest jego mama?  
\- W łazience... Siedzi tam już od paru godzin. Louise poszła sprawdzić co z nią, a ona siedziała w kabinie i płakała. - odpowiedział delikatnie młodszy chłopak.  
Phil zamknął oczy, starając się zachować spokój - albo przynajmniej wyglądać na spokojnego. Był zimny i spocony, ręce mu się trzęsły i mógł usłyszeć głośne bicie swojego serca.  
Louise zaczęła pocierać jego plecy w pocieszającym geście. Troye złapał go za rękę, a kiedy ponownie zaległa między nimi cisza, Phil szeptem im podziękował.

Godzinę później zawołano mamę Dana do pokoju, ale nastolatkom wciąż nie pozwolono wejść.  
Phil siedział z głową w dłoniach, po prostu myśląc. Troye pisał do Tylera sms'y, przekazując mu najnowsze informacje. Louise opuścił szpital od razu po tym jak zawołano panią Howell, ale obiecała, że wróci kiedy tylko będzie mogła.  
No więc Phil myślał. Myślał o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Przypomniał sobie chwilę, w której spotkał Dana po raz pierwszy i od razu rozmawiali jak starzy przyjaciele. Pomyślał o imprezie i o tym, że chłopak wyglądał uroczo w swoim niedźwiedzim stroju. O tym jak pocałował go w śniegu i o tych wszystkich nocach, które spędzili razem.  
Minęła kolejna godzina, a z pokoju wyszła pielęgniarka mówiąc, że najlepiej będzie jeśli wrócą do domu i się prześpią. Troye wyszedł, ale Phil odmówił opuszczenia szpitala dopóki nie zobaczy Dana.  
\- Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia czy czegoś takiego, będę miał przy sobie telefon. - powiedział Australijczyk zanim wyszedł, nawet nie kłopocząc się z przypominaniem przyjacielowi, że była godzina 2 z rana: wiedział, że i tak by nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.  
Phil pomyślał, że Dan miał się do niego wprowadzić i budziliby się obok siebie każdego ranka. Taka przyszłość zdawała się uciekać z każdą sekundą, ale chłopak trzymał się tej wizji kurczowo, jakby była wszystkim co miał. Nie mógł stracić też Dana - bolałoby go to jeszcze mocniej niż strata Iana lata temu. Uświadomił sobie, że kocha Howella nie tylko sercem, ale i duszą, a gdyby umarł, Phil byłby zniszczony.  
Minęła następna godzina męczącego oczekiwania. Sekundy zdawały się ciągnąć latami. Przysypiał na krześle, kiedy usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Pani Howell spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo myślała, że wszyscy wrócili już do domów.  
Cieszyła się, że jej syn znalazł sobie kogoś kto tak bardzo go kocha.  
Podeszła, a Phil wgapił się w nią wyczekująco.  
\- Możesz go teraz zobaczyć. Jest w stabilnym stanie... Nadal muszę iść jutro do pracy, więc gdy się obudzi przekaż mu, że go kocham. - poprosiła.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową.  
\- Przekażę.  
\- Drugie drzwi po prawo. - powiedziała miękko przed opuszczeniem poczekalni.  
Phil przeszedł przez korytarz i znalazł salę Dana. Pielęgniarka, która wcześniej mówiła, aby wrócił do domu, była tam w środku, zagradzając Lesterowi widok jego chłopaka. Wszedł do pokoju, a kobieta odwróciła się do niego. Jej twarz złagodniała, kiedy go zobaczyła. Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie te same spodnie i koszulkę, które przemokły podczas drogi do szpitala. Pewnie z tego powodu musiał wyglądać odrobinę żałośnie. No i oczywiście trzeba dodać do tego fakt, że czekał tutaj przez ostatnie godziny.  
Kiwnęła mu głową, kiedy przeszła obok niego do wyjścia z sali - chciała dać mu trochę prywatności.  
Usiadł na krześle przy Danie i wpatrzył się w pokrywające go bandaże, chociaż mógł zobaczyć tylko te, które nie były pod kocem. Phil poczuł, że trzęsą mu się usta, a potem chwycił przyjaciela za rękę, nareszcie pozwalając łzom wypłynąć. Dan był nieświadomy drżącego łkania Lestera, bo spał lub leżał nieprzytomny.  
Kiedy udało mu się uspokoić, zamrugał aby odpędzić łzy i znowu spojrzał na twarz Howella: jego włosy zostały odgarnięte z twarzy. Phil widział go takiego wcześniej tylko raz. Wyglądał uroczo, a chłopak przez chwilę prawie mógł zignorować bandaże i cięcia. Dotknął delikatnie jego twarzy czując, że łzy ponownie zbierają mu się w oczach.  
\- Proszę... Wyjdź z tego...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamila - bardzo dziękuję za ten miły komentarz. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba!
> 
> Miałam dodawać rozdziały co dwa dni i jak do tej pory mi się to udawało. Niestety przez kilka następnych dni nie będę miała szansy ich dodawać, więc przepraszam za opóźnienie, które nastąpi. c;


	21. Przebudzenie

Tonął. Wszystkim co widział był pochłaniający go czarny bezkres, z którego nie potrafił się wydostać.   
Jednak w główie usłyszał wołający go głos Phila:   
\- Proszę... Wyjdź z tego...

Po długiej kłótni z samym sobą, Dan otworzył oczy i zmusił swój umysł do obudzenia się. Światło oślepiło go na chwilę, więc zamrugał kilka razy. Wszystko było niewyraźne oraz białe, przez co patrzył się na otoczenie w zmieszaniu. Jego oczy zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do blasku i zauważył naprzeciw siebie telewizor. Domyślił się, że jest ranek na podstawie promyków słońca wpadających przez okno, oświetlających... Pokój szpitalny? Zanim przynajmniej spróbował tę sytuację zrozumieć albo przynajmniej zastanowić się czemu jego całe ciało jest otępiałe, zatrzymał wzrok na śpiącej postaci Phila. Siedział na krześle obok łóżka pochylając się do przodu, a głowę ułożył na materacu z rękoma zgiętymi pod nią. Miał zmarszczone brwi, jakby właśnie śnił mu się koszmar.  
Dan poruszył ramieniem i odkrył, że mógł unieść je tylko odrobinę. Jednak ten ruch zdawał się obudzić Phila, ponieważ od razu podskoczył do góry. Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego, a Howell był zszokowany widząc łzy wzbierające się w jego oczach.  
\- Dan? O mój boże - powiedział obejmując przyjaciela tak ostrożnie, aby w żaden sposób go nie skrzywdzić.  
\- Phiil, cosięstauoo...? - zauważył, że mówił bardzo bełkotliwie, ale nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.  
Lester odsunął się delikatnie i uśmiechnął, chociaż twarz wciąż miał całą we łzach.  
\- Nie martw się. Jesteś po prostu zdezorientowany po masie leków przeciwbólowych oraz badań - wyjaśnił.  
\- Ale c'się stało? - dopytywał kompletnie zagubiony Dan.  
\- Jakiś facet cię potrącił. Idiota nie miał włączonych świateł mimo, że było ciemno i deszczowo. Nie zauważył cię.  
Kiedy Phil to tłumaczył, obraz pędzącego w jego stronę samochodu pokazał mu się w głowie.  
Nic na to nie odpowiedział, a jedynie patrzył się na przyjaciela z zaskoczoną miną.  
Lester dotknął łagodnie jego twarzy, a później przysunął się i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Idź z powrotem spać. Poczujesz się lepiej, gdy się obudzisz.  
Młodszy chłopak przytaknął i zamknął oczy, znowu pogrążając się w nicości.

Kiedy obudził się następnym razem, na ręku miał pluszowego lwa. Rozpoznał, że to pluszak z pokoju Phila. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale zobaczył Troye'a siedzącego na krześle i grającego na komórce. Australijczyk natychmiast to zostawił, gdy zorientował się, że Dan już nie śpi.  
\- Dan!  
Howell skrzywił się na tak głośny okrzyk, więc Troye cicho przeprosił.  
\- Gdzie jest Phil? - zapytał, dziękując bogu mimo, że jego głos był suchy i skrzeczący, bo przynajmniej już nie bełkotał.  
Młodszy chłopak sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i podał ją przyjacielowi, który przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.  
\- Poszedł do domu, to znaczy, do domu swoich rodziców, tak sądzę. Siedział tutaj od równo 24 godzin i tyle czasu pielęgniarce, mi oraz twojej mamie zajęło przekonywanie go, że powinien chociaż wziąć szybki prysznic.  
\- Och... - wiedział, że Phil był tutaj gdy się obudził, ale nie pomyślałby nawet, że przesiedział tak całą noc.  
\- Od razu jak mu powiedziałem co się stało, wskoczył do busa jadącego w tą stronę. Na litość boską, nie wziął ze sobą żadnej kurtki, a było mokro, więc kiedy tu przyjechał był cały przemoczony. No i później czekał przez sam nie wiem jak długi czas. Wyszedłem o 2 nad ranem, dlatego nie wiem ile tu siedział. A mówię ci to po to, bo chcę żebyś dokładnie wiedział jak bardzo Phil cię kocha.  
Dan zupełnie nieświadomie bawił się grzywą pluszowego lwa, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Natomiast Troye odchylił się z powrotem na krześle, z prawie zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.  
\- Jestem najlepszą swatką.  
Chłopak wywrócił oczami, a później musiał odganiać od siebie zawroty głowy, które go po tym ruchu napadły.  
\- Wiesz, naprawdę nas zmartwiłeś - odezwał się Australijczyk, niespodziewanie poważnie.  
Dan nie odpowiedział, a tylko odwrócił wzrok. Nawet po roku nie potrafił się całkiem przyzwyczaić do tego, że ludzie się o niego troszczą.  
\- Zoe ci coś wysłała - kontynuował nastolatek, ale na powrót swoim normalnym tonem.  
Howell znowu się na niego spojrzał, gdy przyjaciel podał mu jakąś paczkę. Otworzył ją i w środku znalazł małego misia z napisem w serduszku „wracaj szybko do zdrowia", a obok tego masę różnych słodyczy. Wyjął je z pudełka, aby przeczytać list włożony między ramiona pluszaka.  
 _„Wybacz, że nie mogę cię odwiedzić! Troye oraz Lou na bieżąco mnie informują, a ja ciągle o tobie myślę! Wracaj do zdrowia! - xoxo, Zoe."_  
Uśmiechnął się i wtedy zobaczył książkę leżącą na dnie pudełka. Podał kumplowi pustą paczkę, żeby ją położył na podłodze, a potem spojrzał na pierwszą stronę tego co wyjął.  
„Przyjaciele" - to było wszystko co zostało wyszyte złotą nicią na niemal pluszowej, brązowej okładce. Otworzył to.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że to album do wklejania zdjęć, gdy zobaczył swoją własną twarz uśmiechającą się do niego. Przewrócił na następną stronę, gdzie były zdjęcia jego przyjaciół. Phil robiący głuokowatą minę. Zoe i Louise śmiejące się z czegoś. Profil Troye'a uśmiechający się do aparatu.  
Niektóre zdjęcia były duże, jak na przykład to, które Lester zrobił podczas gry. Lub selfie, które robili za kulisami, jeszcze przebrani w swoje kostiumy. Albo to zdjęcie jego i Phila pierwszego pocałunku, które zrobiła Louise. Były tu też uwiecznione zupełnie przypadkowe momenty, na przykład jak Troye i Dan starają się nie zaśmiać (i przegrywają) podczas konkursy na gapienie się, który urządzili przy swoim stoliku na stołówce. On i Phil grający na swoich komórkach, pochylający się do siebie. Zoe zakrywająca sobie twarz, gdy Troye robił im selfie, najpierw upewniając się, że obiektyw uchwyci też Alfi'ego w tle sali teatralnej.  
Selfie, które zrobił Phil, gdy Dan na nim zasnął: starszy chłopak lekko się uśmiechał, wpatrzony w przyjaciela zamiast w aparat.  
Nawet nie wiedział, że Lester robił mu tak wiele zdjęć w przypadkowych miejscach i ustawieniach, a on się nie zorientował, w dodatku przy _żadnym_ z nich.  
Kiedy dotarł do zdjęcia, które zrobili w te wakacje całą grupą, razem z Tylerem, po policzkach Dana spływały po cichu łzy. Szybko zamrugał, gdy zamknął album i spojrzał na Troye'a, który uśmiechał się do niego smutnie.  
\- Planowaliśmy to od chwili, kiedy staliśmy się twoimi przyjaciółmi, bo wiedzieliśmy że nigdy wcześniej ich nie miałeś. Phil też w tym uczestniczył. Dlatego kręciliśmy się dookoła, robiąc każde zdjęcie jakie było możliwe. Zoe zrobiła ten album, z pomocą Louise. Nie moglibyśmy nawet myśleć o lepszym czasie do dania ci tego. Uznaliśmy, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie. Zawsze będziemy.  
Dan nic nie mógł poradzić na nadchodzącą powódź łez.  
To były łzy szczęścia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jest kolejny rozdział! Ta przerwa wyszła zdecydowanie zbyt długa - nawet nie wiem jak mam za to przeprosić. Wybaczcie, że aż na miesiąc przestałam tłumaczyć, mam nadzieję że teraz uda mi się dodawać regularnie.  
> Kamila, bardzo dziękuję za wyrozumiałość i jest mi niesamowicie miło, że tak oczekiwałaś na rozdział. Co do mojego Twittera - tak, mam.  
> Moja nazwa użytkownika (?) to @Kitsune21765049


	22. Powrót do domu

Następne dwa tygodnie minęły mu na zwykłych kontrolnych badaniach, leczeniu oraz oglądaniu godzinami złych oper mydlanych, bo w telewizji działały tylko trzy kanały. Jego mama przychodziła, aby sprawdzić jak się ma, kiedy tylko mogła, jednak przez większość czasu po prostu się nudził. Troye nie był w stanie siedzieć z nim cały dzień, ponieważ musiał chodzić do szkoły - ale też przychodził, gdy tylko mógł. Phil pojawiał się tutaj podczas weekendów, bo w końcu również musiał uczęszczać na swoje zajęcia. Zachwyt byciem w szpitalu szybko zmienił się we frustrację brakiem Internetu i ruchu.  
Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że nie musiał chodzić na lekcje. Jednak kiedy Sophia odkryła, że Derrick zdradzał ją przez cały czas, szczerze mówiąc, Dan wolał być w szkole.  
 _W szkole są przynajmniej Troye i Aflie, z którymi można pogadać._  
Howell pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie powoli robi się szalony - udawał, że pluszowy Lew rozmawia z jego misiem.  
 _Ale w końcu dzisiaj jest piątek... Jutro przyjdzie Phil._  
\- No dawaj Phil, umieram z nudów. - powiedział Dan głośno do pustego pokoju, gapiąc się w zegar.  
Minuty ciągnęły się wiekami, aż nareszcie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Lester wszedł do środka.  
\- Mam dobre wieści. - podszedł i pocałował młodszego chłopaka w czoło.  
Dan przyglądał się mu ze zniecierpliwieniem, czekając aż zacznie kontynuować.  
\- Pozwalają ci wyjść. - jego twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu.  
\- Poważnie? Przysięgam, że jeśli kłamiesz...  
\- Nie, nie! Pielęgniarka właśnie mi powiedziała. Wypuszczą cię. Zasadniczo wciąż przez kilka tygodni będziesz musiał być przykuty do łóżka, ale przynajmniej we własnym domu.  
\- Dzięki bogu, znowu będę miał Internet.  
Phil zaś miał się i przytulił chłopaka, uważając na jego zwichnięte nadgarstki. Dan przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się uściskiem. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił.  
Mama Howella kupiła im pizzę w ramach świętowania, a o godzinie siódmej, Dan leżał naprzeciwko Phila podczas ich nocy filmowej w salonie.  
\- Koniec roku nie nadchodzi wystarczająco szybko. - odezwał się smutno młodszy chłopak, spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
Ten w odpowiedzi przycisnął go delikatnie do siebie.  
\- Zgadzam się.  
Po chwili uniósł się i pocałował Dana.  
\- Kocham cię. - wymamrotał kiedy się odsunęli, a potem oparł swoje czoło o czoło drugiego nastolatka.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
Howell przyciągnął go bliżej do kolejnego pocałunku i poczuł jakby jego serce mogło wybuchnąć z radości. Bezgłośnie podziękował wszystkiemu co mogło sprawić, że spotkał Phila. _Bóg, przeznaczenie, przypadek, co za różnica._ Wiedział tyle, że był szczęśliwy.  
Usłyszał kroki kierujące się do jego pokoju, a potem mama zatrzymała się w środku, przerywając ich pocałunek. Zarumieniła się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się znaczący uśmiech, gdy podawała mu kopertę.  
\- Louise wiedziała, że będziecie tu razem, więc to jest dla waszej dwójki. - powiedziała, a później wyszła z pokoju. Słychać było, że idzie w stronę swojej sypialni.  
Dan podał przyjacielowi przedmiot, aby go otworzył. Wyciągnął pojedynczą kartkę i zaczął czytać na głos:  
\- Jesteście zaproszeni na ślub Louise Alexandry Pentland oraz Matthewa Davida Watson, dnia 22 listopada.  
Oczy Howella rozszerzyły się i szybko sięgnął po telefon, wybierając numer przyjaciółki.  
\- Nie mówiłaś, że się zaręczyliście! - krzyknął od razu jak odebrała.  
Usłyszeli jej chichot, bo włączyli tryb głośnomówiący.  
\- No tak, zapytał mnie o to parę tygodni temu, a ja chciałam, aby to dla wszystkich była niespodzianka. Powiedziałam jedynie moim rodzicom. - odezwała się podekscytowanym tonem.  
\- Nie powiedziałaś nawet Zoe? - zapytał niedowierzająco Phil.  
\- Och właśnie, tak przy okazji to włączyłem głośnomówiące, więc obaj cię słyszymy – wtrącił Dan.  
\- Cześć, Phil. Nie, nie powiedziałam. I właściwie to przegapiliście już jej pół godzinne wariowanie i wściekanie się. Przysięgam, że prawie wywarzyła mi drzwi od pokoju.  
Howell zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie tą scenę.  
\- Co w takim razie zamierzacie zrobić? Wynajmiecie własne mieszkanie? – dopytywał drugi nastolatek.  
\- Dokładnie. Mój _narzeczony_ niemal uzbierał wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy ze swoich prac na pół etatu, aby zapłacić za miesięczną rentę, a rodzice złożą się na kupno jakiegoś lokum. Przyglądamy się miejscom, które nie są zbyt oddalone od naszych okolic. Och, no i również Matt znalazł sobie dobrze płatną, stałą pracę w firmie.  
\- To świetnie – skomentował Phil.  
\- Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia – dodał Dan z uśmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję wam - odpowiedziała. – I zarezerwuję dla was specjalne miejsca, dokładnie na przedzie.  
\- Aw, dzięki! – krzyknął starszy chłopak.  
\- A jak się czujesz ty, Dan? Słyszałam, że wróciłeś do domu!  
\- Wszystko w porządku, jestem niesamowicie zadowolony, że wreszcie stamtąd wyszedłem. Nadal muszę nosić szyny na nadgarstku i reszcie, ale tak poza tym to jest naprawdę dobrze. No i Phil jest tutaj, więc wiesz…  
\- Ach, cieszę się, że już jest z tobą lepiej! Zatrzymam się u ciebie jutro, więc przyniosę ci trochę ciasteczek, które właśnie piekę.  
Dzięki – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia, cześć!  
\- Pa! – chłopcy odkrzyknęli jednogłośnie.  
Usadowili się wygodnie, kiedy Howell odłożył telefon.  
Po paru minutach oglądania filmu, Dan odwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, jak jesteś stary? Popatrz, jeszcze rok temu zdawało się, że dorastanie jest tak daleko od nas, że trzeba będzie na nie czekać wieczność, a teraz… To tak jakbym mrugnął i nagle stał się dorosły.  
\- No cóż, przyznaję, że to byłoby niezłe osiągnięcie – zażartował Phil. – Jednak Dan, tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło… Po prostu pomyśl o tym, jak o kolejnym kroku w swoim życiu. Może po trochu dorastamy, ale nie staliśmy się ot tak dorośli.  
\- Ale to też chodzi o to… O to, że jestem podekscytowany dorastaniem, mimo że chciałbym zostać nastolatkiem. Podekscytowany przeprowadzeniem się do ciebie. Chociaż już nie czuję tego tak bardzo w stosunku do zdobycia pracy i innych takich rzeczy – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie musisz się o to martwić już teraz. Ba!, nie musisz się o to martwić aż do skończenia college’u – odpowiedział Lester, ściskając zdrową dłoń przyjaciela.  
Dan poczuł się jedynie trochę pocieszony, ale odrzucił od siebie resztę zmartwień.  
 _Ale co będzie później, Phil? Co później?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powoli zbliżamy się do końca! :D Został tylko ostatni rozdział... Zastanawiam się nad przetłumaczeniem sequelu, który autorka napisała do tego opowiadania. Jest kontynuacją tej historii, kilka(naście) lat później - i jest Dil! <3 Tylko na razie są tego jedynie dwa rozdziały i z tego co widziałam, od lutego nie ma kontynuacji.  
> Dlatego chciałabym się Was zapytać, co o tym sądzicie. Czy chcielibyście poczytać rodzicielskiego Phana, ale niedokończonego?


	23. Szczęśliwe zakończenie

Następny miesiąc był wypełniony nadrabianiem prac domowych, odwlekaniem robienia ich i pomaganiem Louise. Od kiedy Zoe nie mogła służyć pomocą w planowaniu wesela przez 24/7 nieoficjalnie to zadanie przypadło Danowi – okazjonalnie dobrą radą służył też Troye oraz Phil. Ten ostatni nie miał jak pojawić się u nich we własnej osobie, więc pomagał Howellowi podejmować decyzje przez Skype’a.  
Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że Louise przechodziła typowe dla kobiet w ciąży wahania nastroju. Już z przyzwyczajenia idąc do nowego mieszkania przyjaciółki wziął ze sobą tabliczkę czekolady.  
\- Myślę, że jeśli będzie chłopcem to nazwę go Percy, a jeśli dziewczynką, Darcy.  
\- Och, Dan! Jak sądzisz, czy Zoe wygląda lepiej w różowym, czy w żółtym? Nie mogę się zdecydować co do sukienek!  
Mnóstwo takich rzeczy spoczęło na barkach Dana, który musiał się zjawiać osobiście, aby na nie odpowiedzieć – nie ważne czy były to sprawy większe, czy mniejsze. Na szczęście chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu i chętnie pomagał. No i co było oczywiste, spędzał o wiele więcej czasu na Pinterestcie…  
_Jednak ciężka praca była tego warta_ , uznał kiedy rozejrzał się po skończonym pokoju. Na ceremonię i imprezę wynajęli budynek, który teraz wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Louise chciała. Wszędzie wisiały różowe i niebieskie balony, a miejsce dla DJa było w rogu. Stół, przy którym się je został ustawiony niedaleko miejsca z każdym rodzajem jedzenia, zdrowym czy nie. Dan wciąż nie był pewny jak udało mu się to zrobić, ale musiał przyznać, że odwalił cholerny kawał dobrej roboty.  
Teraz już tylko czekał w swoim pokoju aż Phil przyjdzie. W tym czasie Troye dramatycznie pozował naprzeciw długiego lustra Howella udając, że jest Jamesem Bondem w smokingu.  
Dan założył swoje spodnie i koszulę, ale nie sądził że już musi ubierać się w krawat i marynarkę, więc ostrożnie położył się na łóżku, żeby ich nie pognieść.  
Australijczyk nic na to nie powiedział, ale był mocno podekscytowany przyjazdem Tylera, którego samolot niedawno wleciał do kraju.  
\- Myślisz, że będą robić _to_? – zapytał młodszy chłopak wskakując obok niego na łóżko i zupełnie nie przejmując się ubraniami przyjaciela.  
\- Troye!  
\- No wiesz, bo ja nie mam pojęcia! Zazwyczaj robi się to na nocy poślubnej, ale ona jest już w ciąży, więc…  
\- Troye, po prostu: shhhh – przykrył dłonią usta Australijczykowi, ale natychmiast odsunął rękę, gdy poczuł, że ją polizał.  
Dan rzucił gniewne spojrzenie młodszemu chłopakowi, przy okazji wycierając dłoń o pościel, a Mellet jedynie uśmiechał się złośliwie.  
\- Spoliczkowałbym cię, gdybym nie miał tego na sobie – powiedział, kiwając w stronę szyny na ręce.  
\- Och, jaka szkoda, nie sądzisz? – Po tych słowach musiał się szybko usunąć z drogi pędzącej w jego kierunku drugiej dłoni Howella.  
\- Dan, Phil przyszedł! – usłyszeli głos mamy Dana dochodzący z dołu.  
Chłopak podskoczył i zbiegł po schodach, pozostawiając Troye’a całego w kurzu. Wskoczył w ramiona Lestera, niemal zwalając go z nóg, na co ten się zaśmiał i postarał utrzymać równowagę, gdy Dan schował głowę w jego brak. Kiedy wreszcie go puścił, Phil spojrzał na niego.  
\- Jesteś prawie wyższy ode mnie! Kiedy to się stało?  
Howell się zaśmiał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Przywykł do sięgania starszemu chłopakowi do ucha, a teraz był niemalże ponad nim.  
\- Myślę, że przegapiłeś moje nagłe przyśpieszone rośnięcie – odpowiedział i chwycił dłoń Phila, ciągnąc go po schodach do pokoju, gdzie Troye wylegiwał się na jego łóżku.  
\- Hej Phil, lepiej bądź ostrożny, bo jeszcze uwiodę twojego chłopaka moim gorącym wyglądem w tym garniturze Bonda.  
Lester zaśmiał się, wywracając oczami.  
\- Lepiej uwodź własnego faceta.  
\- Zrobiłem to. Właśnie przegapiliście sesję zdjęciową, którą wysłałem Tilly’emu – napomknął.  
\- Tak czy inaczej – prędko zaczął mówić Dan, aby Troye nie mógł kontynuować – musimy się ubrać, żeby być tam o godzinie 1, więc mamy około 20 minut zanim będziemy musieli wychodzić.  
\- W takim razie już zacznę się przebierać – odezwał się Phil, gdy przyjaciel podał mu jego marynarkę z szafy. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko jakbym…  
\- Nie, śmiało. A ty Troye, nie podglądaj – powiedział Dan, przez co Australijczyk musiał zdusić w sobie śmiech.  
Kiedy najstarszy chłopak ściągnął koszulkę Howell nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że obejrzał się za siebie i patrzył jak zakłada białą, a potem zapina guziki.  
\- Tsk tsk tsk – wtrącił Troye, tym samym płosząc Dana, którego policzki mimo woli zabarwiły się na różowo. Aby ukryć zdenerwowanie zajął się próbowaniem zawiązania swojego krawata.  
Mellet zachichotał i odwrócił się do komórki.  
\- Jadę po Tylera, jego samolot właśnie wylądował – powiedział szybko wychodząc z pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Czerwień na policzkach Dana się powiększyła, podczas gdy wciąż gmerał przy swoim ubraniu. Phil uśmiechnął się znacząco zanim podszedł, chwytając jego krawat. Zawiązał go o wiele szybciej niż Howell by to zrobił. Spojrzał na Lestera i wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zauważył wpatrzone w niego te niebiesko-zielone oczy. Nawet po tak długim czasie, przez który byli razem, nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego jak bardzo Phil jest piękny. Starszy chłopak nie puścił jego krawata; zamiast tego wykorzystał go aby przyciągnąć do siebie Dana i pocałować go. Zdawało mu się, że pocałunek skończył się zbyt szybko, gdy Lester odwrócił się, chwytając swoją marynarkę.  
\- Powinieneś być już gotowy, zaraz musimy wychodzić.  
Dan nie mógł nie zauważyć uszczypliwego tonu przyjaciela, kiedy już otrząsnął się z oszołomienia. Pamiętał żeby uderzyć go skarpetkami przed założeniem ich.  
Dziesięć minut później obaj byli gotowi, a Troye przyszedł ogłaszając, że Tyler spotka się z nimi na miejscu. Mama Dana miała łzy w oczach, gdy ustawiała ich do zdjęcia. Chłopak nie był pewien czy ma być trochę zakłopotany, czy szczęśliwy, że wyglądała na tak bardzo z niego dumną.  
***  
Troye czmychnął do Tylera tak szybko, jak tylko przyjechali, zostawiając Dana i Phila stojących niezręcznie pod ścianą. Obydwaj uznali, że nie znają stąd wielu osób, a każdy z ich przyjaciół był czymś zajęty.  
\- Wygląda wspaniale – skomentował starszy chłopak, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym wszyscy już siedzieli i rozmawiali.  
\- Dzięki… Zdecydowanie zabrało trochę czasu. Ale Louise jest zadowolona, więc sądzę, że to było tego warte.  
Phil uśmiechnął się, a potem zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której patrzyli jak ludzie wchodzą i dołączają do swoich znajomych lub rodzin. Troye przyszedł z Tylerem jakąś minutę później, szczerząc się.  
\- Zoe też jest tutaj, pomaga Louise się przygotować! – krzyknął podekscytowany. – Brygada Nerdów jest znowu razem!  
\- _Brygada Nerdów_? – powtórzył Dan z zakłopotaniem.  
\- No cóż, w końcu nimi jesteśmy – oświadczył Australijczyk.  
Howell przytaknął i spróbował się nie roześmiać – nie udało mu się.  
***  
Wszyscy z „Brygady Nerdów” dostali miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na ceremonii, a kiedy Louise i Matt mówili swoje przysięgi w pomieszczeniu nie było osoby z suchymi oczami. Tyler oraz Phil zarzekali się, że coś im wpadło do oczu, ale Dan z Troye’m otwarcie szlochali w swoje ramiona przez całą uroczystość. Howell spojrzał na swojego chłopaka i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zastanowieniem, czy kiedyś i oni będą mieć taką ceremonię. Zobaczył Phila stojącego przed ołtarzem, udającego, że w ogóle nie płacze. Ich siedzących z obrączkami na plaży, dzielących mieszkanie. Może mogliby adoptować dziecko albo psa, albo oba. _Urocza, mała rodzinka_.  
***  
Impreza po uroczystości była czymś, gdzie wszyscy rozmawiali i śmiali się. Każda z samotnych pań walczyła o bukiet ślubny, a mężatki tylko roześmiały się tęsknie. Dan oraz Phil siedzieli przy stole z Troye’m, Tylerem i Alfie’m, śmiejąc się wspólnie. Zoe przyszła minutę później, uśmiechając się psotnie i z bukietem w dłoni. Kiedy Louise i Matt do nich dołączyli, cała grupa naprawdę znowu była razem.  
Dan rozejrzał się dookoła po swoich przyjaciołach i wspomniał dawne czasy, a potem pomyślał o przyszłości, która ich czeka.  
Poczuł, że Phil ściska jego dłoń pod stołem, więc położył głowę na ramieniu Lestera. Zignorował zbiorowe „aww” jakie rozległo się dookoła całego stolika.  
_Wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym przyjemnym akcentem zostało zakończone opowiadanie! Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytali lub/i zostawili kudosy oraz niesamowicie miłe komentarze. Jesteście cudowni, serio *o*  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję oraz mam nadzieję, że nie zasłodziliście się za bardzo tym zakończeniem, ponieważ zamierzam przetłumaczyć jeszcze kilka fanficków, z jeszcze większą ilością fluffu. :D  
> Do zobaczenia! ;>


End file.
